


Japan 1500

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Blood, Child, Crying, Dark Theme, Death, Depression, Destruction, Forcing, Human, Japan, Killing, M/M, Samurai, Spiders, Yôkai, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: In ancient Japan the war is going on, rampaging samurais and yokais terrorizing areas.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to make this fic by Nioh 1 game. I first thought I would write this all the way to an end and then publish it, but I couldn't wait :'D I mean I've been working on this fic about 6-8 months (with VERY SLOW) space.
> 
> I will add tags as I go on with this fic!  
> But please, if you notice some tag words which could / should be added, let me know!
> 
> I also apologize writing mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes on English. I also want to mention I used Google a lot to have some ideas about Japan during 1500's.
> 
> And Nioh enemy list, which inspired me, can be found here -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Enemies

Japan - 1500.

_Restless. The air in this small town felt restless. Everyone were more stiff and nervous than usually. Even a small, 7 years old, child could sense it, not being able to play. Green eyes looked at the top of the hill, waiting._

_Rumbling. Air was filling with the sound of rumbling. Horses... And a sound of men yelling with excitement. They were approaching. Fast._

_Group of black armored samurais appeared on the top of the hill, stopping their panting rides. Seeing how vulnerable this village was made the leader grin widely._

_“Kill everyone and take whatever you need or want!”_

_Toy dropped from child’s hands as he turned around, running back home as fast as he could. Screams behind him gave him extra boost to run faster, hearing villagers fighting back as well as they could. However these samurais were experts on using bows and arrows. Villagers had no chances of getting near the attackers before they got shot._

_Dashing inside the house the boy grabbed the hem of his mother’s, yelling they needed to escape. However the door was kicked open and she came face to face with smirking samurai, arrow pointing straight at her head. She moved her son behind her, whispering him to go. There was a little secret exit in another small room. Boy refused, but when his mother yelled at him to go, picking up a shield and sword, he ran._

_Room behind the wall filled with the sound of clashing swords, man laughing with light surprise. He hadn’t expected a woman to fight so well – or at all. Crawling out through small hole the boy hid behind big barrels, lifting hands on his head, hoping he wouldn’t be found._

_The smell of smoke filled the air, sound of houses burning echoed in the air when the village fell silent after massacre. Listening the sounds of rampaging samurais leaving was both relieving and scary to this young child. However, after the silence landed, he stood up._

_Flames all around him reflected in his green eyes, panic speeding up his heartbeat._

_“Mom!”_

_Crawling back in his home wasn’t his smartest decision, but he needed to go to his human mom. Standing up a child coughed, his eyes leaking. House was full of smoke, roof on fire. He rushed in another room, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. It could collapse at any moment with burning wood._

_Lowering his eyes he stopped, his heart getting stuck in his throat. His mother was laying on the floor on her stomach, the back of her head towards him. Blood. There was so much blood on and around her… Slow steps turned into a run, knees hitting blood covered wooden floor, small hands pressing hard on lifeless back, shaking it._

_“Mom! Mom! MOM! Get up, we need to go! Mom!”_

_He knew she was gone, but refused to accept it still. He shook his mother more violently, tears pouring down on his cheeks from the pain in his heart and smoke in the air. Loud crackling above him made him look up, last tears speeding down on his cheeks._

_Burning balk moved slightly, and it was the only warning needed, before it fell down. The boy, just in time, managed to withdraw in his green shell. It was hot and the balk, partly, on top of him was heavy, but he somehow managed to wiggle out under it by using his feet._

_Moving in the corner, which already had burned, small turtle boy hugged his legs crying, refusing to look the other way. With blurry vision his green eyes watched how the fire spread on his mother’s clothes, hair and slowly consuming her wholly._

_**_

_It was not easy for him, but he needed to leave. Whole village had been burned down and everyone had been killed except for him._

_Holding fabric bag open a child filled it with whatever supplies and food he had found in the village. He felt bad for taking stuffs from others, but since they were dead…_

_Standing still at the place where doorway had been his green eyes shined like a fine steel, his eyes completely focused on the remains of her human mother. Few bones hadn’t burned but otherwise she was nothing more than a pile of ashes._

_Throwing a bag on his shoulder he held back his tears, tightness squeezing his throat. Lowering his head little turtle child bowed deep and long, showing his last respect towards her and the house, which she had offered to him as a home when everyone else had been afraid of him, thinking he’s kappa._

_Not looking at her small turtle spun around, starting to walk away from the village…_

**

And this was always the part where his memory dream ended, causing older and scarred turtle open his eyes slowly. Blue summer sky greeted him between the leaves which swung with the wind above his head. Sitting up with a grunt Raphael scratched the backside of his head, moving small stick between his lips.

Damn those memories. They had come back to haunt him. Perhaps it was because he just had come back to his childhood area, to check it out.

Standing up big turtle walked to small creek to wash his face. As he was knelt down wiping wet palms over his face, he stopped. Smoke. The scent was faint, but still recognizable. Standing up Raphael let his green eyes scan the area, listening. There were no sounds of fight or anything, but the smell usually was clear sign of village or town burning. In these restless times of war it was unusual if the smell of smoke was something else than that.

Taking his bag under the tree Raphael decided to head in another direction. He had learned not to put his nose there where it didn’t belong to. There was many scars decorating his body as a reminder. As Raphael walked he started to hear the sound of horses and yelling. Great, it must be the group of samurais who were attacking villages killing, destroying and robbing them.

Hiding in bushes Raphael squatted and waited. Finally big group of samurais appeared as they rode past him. Raphael could clearly hear how they were celebrating their latest strike, yelling what they had robbed, how many they had killed and so on. Disgusting humans.

Taking opposite direction from the samurai group, where they had come from and where they went, Raphael headed West. He knew there was a small village since this area was familiar. His human mother had took him there few times when he had been a child.

It took some time to get there, but eventually he arrived to his destination. Sadly its look was far from his memories. Now there was only ashes, bodies, dried blood, smell of death and lots of crows eating rotting bodies. It must had been the samurais who he’d saw or some other rampaging group. But judging by the smell of the bodies, attack had happened days before.

Releasing soft sigh Raphael walked forward, group of birds taking off around the body. The smell was disgusting and Raphael found himself sneering at it. With silent steps he walked all around, checking as many parts of the place as possible, hand resting on his trusted wakizashi. Raphael had found it in his own village in that day when it was destroyed 23 years ago. It was the only thing with his memories, and himself, what had survived from that day.

Ash under his feet softened his steps, small smoke clouds running on the street with the wind with each step. Suddenly big turtle stopped, eyes slightly wider. He heard something, he was certain of it. Listening while holding his breath, he heard very small sound again. Slowly Raphael started to withdraw the blade out of its scabbard, turning with speed to his right, blade fully exposed in front of him, pointing at the source of the sound.

Once again Raphael froze, his heart jumping in his throat. For a moment he stared in silence, then slowly placing his blade back on his belt. Deciding to stay still green eyes watched how small child, actually another kame like him, was approaching him, holding small knife in his hands.

This kid was probably around 5 or 6 at the most, Raphael could tell that instantly. Plus he was dirty, covered by ash, having small cuts and broken clothes. Plus his hands were trembling and he seemed very shaken otherwise too. Not to mention weak and skinny.

However one thing was weird about this child. He kept turning his head a lot from side to side, panting and yet still trying to listen, his steps shaking and searching what was in front of him on the ground. And then his eyes… Raphael knew why his eyes looked like they did. He had seen blind people in his village over the years in the past.

Not bothering to spend more time with the blind kid, Raphael started to walk away. He had no reason to stay with him or anything.

“...W… wait!” Voice was shaking and tiny, but still loud enough for Raphael to hear it. Rolling his eyes big turtle stopped, turning to look the poor little creature. “F-fight me! I… I will avenge my g-grandfather!”

Raphael snorted while feeling a small sting in his heart.

“You serious?”

“F-fight me!”

Raphael groaned slightly. “No. I’m not fighting you. Take care, kid.”

Hearing panicked gasp was the only sound what Raphael heard before small running steps. Then suddenly there was a weight on his left side. Stopping Raphael looked down, seeing small hands squeezing so tightly on his hakama pants.

“Let go, kid.”

Raphael watched in silence how those small hands squeezed his hakama’s tighter.

“Take me with you.”

“Not a chance.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“I have no one else!”

“That isn’t my problem!”

Raphael growled as he prepared himself to push the child away, but when small turtle wrapped his arms around his leg, hugging him tight while burying his face in the fabric, Raphael froze. He could feel the moist and warmth of tears hitting his skin through his pants.

“Then kill me. Please.”

It had been so long when anyone had managed to shock big turtle so bad.

“Are you crazy?!”

“Kill me.” The boy sobbed silently, hugging his leg more tight. “I have no one and I can’t survive alone. I either will be killed by yokai or those samurais, if they decide to return, or I will starve to death… There’s no more food in grandfather’s house...”

Sobbing harder the boy finally turned his head a bit so that Raphael could see his dirty face, eyes reddish and full of tears.

“I don’t want to be alone when I die.”

Raphael rubbed the back of his head. Shit. He had never been in this situation.

“L-look, kid. I… I’m not child’s killer. I don’t kill without a reason. I only kill to protect myself.”

Small turtle child sniffed as he nodded as a sign of understanding. Slowly he released his hold, letting Raphael go. However Raphael noticed how small arm tensed, slightly hiding behind kid’s back. With fast movement small turtle pulled out his hidden blade, earlier knife, attacking on Raphael with it.

However it wasn’t even an attack in Raphael’s eyes. It was way too easy to snatch the knife from the boy’s hands and toss it away.

“What are you trying?”

“I fight you so you have to kill me!”

Raphael took deep inhale, releasing loud growling sigh.

“I’m not going to kill you!”

It seemed to finally sink in the boy’s head as he stumbled backward, hitting the road with his rear. He was sobbing again, hugging his legs while rocking himself. It broke Raphael’s heart since he liked kids, but his lonely traveling, yet dangerous, life wouldn’t be fitting for a child. Turning around Raphael started to walk away, hearing sobs growing stronger. Shit…

Stopping Raphael looked over his shoulder. Small turtle was walking away, heading back inside the house where he had came from. Curiosity overtook Raphael’s mind and he decided to follow the kid in the ruins. He stopped suddenly, invisible hands squeezing his heart.

On the floor was a body of an old man, laying on his side while arrows stick out of his back, and this little turtle boy had crawled to lay against the man, having his dead and cold arms around him. His small face was buried in pale chest and Raphael could hear silent murmurs between sobs. Shit. He couldn’t take this.

Walking behind the child Raphael squatted, petting his head.

“Say goodbye to your grandpa and take something with you, if there’s anything. Then we’ll leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's adventure with little Leo continues.

Raphael watched silently how this turtle child walked slowly by his side, holding on his hakama while letting his fingers play on the scarf around his neck. That piece of fabric had been the only thing what he had taken. Apparently it was dear or otherwise important to the child.

“So… How should I call you?”

Breaking the silence with such question was slightly surprising to the child who, just slightly, lifted his head.

“M-my name’s Leonardo. Or just Leo like my grandpa called me.”

“Leo, huh? Is it okay if I call you that too? Don’t mean any disrespect towards your grandfather by using it.”

“That is fine, master.”

Raphael snorted slightly.

“I told you to stop calling me that. I’m not your master.”

“To me you are. You are bigger and older than I am. You also took me with you.”

“Still. Simply Raphael or Raph would do.”

“Master Raphael.”

“No. Leave that whole master nonsense out of it.”

“Okay.”

They walked in silence again for a while before turtle child spoke again.

“… Why you decided to take me with you in the end, master Raphael?”

A groan came deep from Raphael’s throat as he rubbed the area between his eyes. He didn’t like to be called as master since he wasn’t it. Just because he was older than Leo didn’t make him master. He saw himself equal with the kid.

“Because you insisted.”

“I did at first, but you --”

“I am allowed to change my mind.” Raphael was silent a moment, his expression strictly forward. “Look, I just couldn’t leave you there, okay? It would had haunted me the rest of my life if I would had done that. Thinking of you being alone, scared and starving… I didn’t need that on my conscience on top of everything else.”

“Everything else…?”

“You don’t need or want to know.”

There was silence again, but curious little turtle broke it.

“Why are you traveling alone? Are you ronin?”

“No, I’m not. I’m simply a lonely traveler.”

“Why?”

Raphael’s silence spoke a lot to young turtle who was pretty good at using his head.

“You don’t have a home? Family?”

“I don’t. Lost them all when I was 7.”

“Because of war or samurais?”

“Latter.”

Now Leonardo snorted with anger and disgust on his small face.

“I hate them. They are so evil and nasty humans.” Tightening his hold on Raphael’s hakama Leonardo looked up, giving small and relieved smile to big turtle. “But you are different. You are kind. Just like my grandpa.”

Raphael couldn’t held back his short happy snort as he looked down at the child.

“What makes you think I’m a human?”

Suddenly those small legs stopped, refusing to move as eyes stared towards Raphael, but still into nothingness.

“Y… You are not human? T-then what are you?”

“Throw a guess.” Raphael couldn’t skip this small chance to tease the kid and entertain himself a bit.

Leonardo swallowed once, his hand shaking slightly.

“A-are you yokai?”

“Some most surely would think I am, but I’m not. But if I would be yokai, I would be kappa.”

“Kappa? … Is that a hint?”

Raphael grinned slightly. “Maybe.”

Leonardo was silent a moment, obviously thinking with ‘I’m thinking hard’ expression. Raphael already liked that small face and those cute expressions on it.

“Then are you kame? A turtle?”

“I might be.”

Leonardo stomped his foot on the ground, pulling once hard on Raphael’s hakama.

“Stop that! Give me a straight answer!”

But Raphael only laughed as he started to walk forward, ignoring small child hanging on his leg, demanding him to stop and tell him what he was. However the silence landed upon the two when Raphael stopped to sniff the air.

He smelled water, starting to head towards that direction. Soon he spotted sparkling between the trees, smile spreading on his face. It was small pond and the area felt peaceful. Perfect time for bath.

“Take off your clothes.”

Leonardo listened as Raphael started to remove his own gears, soon following his example. When clothes were placed near by with weapons, Raphael took Leo’s hand, escorting him in the pond with him. Placing Leo sit between his legs, facing one another, Raphael started to rub small body gently. Gosh, so much dirt was coming off.

Leonardo sat still, closing his eyes when big hands gently moved to wash his face. Only now Leonardo felt and realized that Raphael hand 3 fingers on each hand. Same as he. Small hand rose to take a hold on Raphael’s hand, slowly studying it. That hand was so much bigger than his.

Raphael watched silently how that tiny face got more curious look, Leo’s hands studying his fingers before moving up towards the arm. They ran over many scars before being pulled back. Sitting now with sad expression on his face, Leonardo sighed.

“You have so many scars.”

“Don’t worry about them. They don’t bother me so they shouldn’t bother you either.”

“But… You have got hurt so many times.”

“Only because I was young, stupid, ignorant, too full of myself, overconfident and so on. I learned my lesson tho. It had to happen in a hard way, but it worked.”

Leonardo sat quiet as he listened, suddenly standing up. His hands were searching Raphael’s arm which Raphael lifted up, meeting Leo’s hands in the halfway. Green eyes watched as small hands slid closer to his shoulder, playing on the edge of his shell a moment, then reaching towards his neck and up to his cheek and face.

Eyeing small turtle right in front of him Raphael let his eyes study, in turn, this kid better. He, indeed, was rather skinny but it most surely was because Leonardo had ran out of food who knows how long time ago. Otherwise, with him being blind, he seemed fine.

Small hands rose to study the curves of Raphael’s eye ridges and the area near the eyes, causing bigger turtle close his lids. It felt… Weird to have someone touch his face. The only one who had touched him with such care… Had been his mother. Thinking about her lifted a lump in Raphael’s throat which he tried to force down with repeated swallows.

“Are you alright? Is my touches making you feel bad? I can stop.”

“It’s fine.”

“Who are you thinking of?”

“… My mother. She was a human who just took me in her home, raised me as her own child despite others resistance.”

Leonardo nodded, withdrawing his hands as he sat down between massive legs, this time giving his shell to other turtle who, instantly, started to rub it clean.

“I didn’t have a mom and when I asked about her from grandpa, he said he had no any information about her. He told me he found me in a basket which had got stuck in the bed of reeds.”

So this poor kid had been abandoned as a baby… Or hid from the attackers. There was so many choices. Raphael couldn’t help the snarl which completely escaped from him. His snarl was also something which made Leonardo sit quietly the rest of their bathing time.

**

It was long in the evening already, sun setting long time ago and Leonardo kept yawning while trying to stay awake and walk beside big turtle. Raphael had slowed down a lot, now watching how Leonardo’s eyes kept closing, his head dropping down – snapping him awake every time.

It was obvious it was way past his sleeping time. Stopping completely Raphael said nothing as he picked Leonardo in his arms, a child instantly falling asleep, head resting peacefully against Raphael’s covered chest. Walking a bit further Raphael finally spotted a small house standing by itself next to small road. It could be a trap, abandoned or lived in.

Either way he headed forward, hoping there wouldn’t be a need for a weapon since Leonardo in his arms kept both of his hands occupied which meant he couldn’t pull out his wakizashi. When Raphael was more closer he noticed the coldness coming from the house. It was a clear sign it was empty.

Pushing the door open dust and spider webs flied with the gentle air wave, summer night’s dim light flooding in the room. The house, indeed, had been abandoned who knows how long time ago and it seemed whoever had lived in it had left with a rush.

Thankfully there was a small kagizuru, recessed fireplace in the middle of the room’s floor. Raphael placed woods on the sand, lighting them up. It was risky to make a fire, but he wanted to keep Leonardo warm. Watching the child sleep between his legs, curled up against the warmth, made Raphael smile slightly while his heart was also aching. How many children were suffering because of this madness called war? Adults could take care of themselves one way or another, but children…

Petting Leo’s head, when the child whimpered in his sleep, Raphael swore he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Leonardo keep going forward, when they come face to face with some serious problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nioh 1 game was inspiration for me to write this fic.
> 
> I apologize any writing mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes to English.
> 
> Also, you can see Nioh's enemies here which I use in this fic -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Enemies  
> And here's link only for Yoki -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Yoki

In the morning duo ate before heading forward on their journey. Raphael hadn’t any clear plan where to go so he lead the way on the road, keeping his gaze straight.

Leonardo was holding on his hakama pants, still yawning as sun was rising higher, warming small turtle’s face. Heat clearly did something since Leonardo soon became more energetic, releasing his hold on Raphael.

Little turtle walked a bit in front of bigger male, doing some skipping at times. It made Raphael smile.

“Where are we heading?”

“Don’t know. We just walk forward and see what we come up with.”

“Is this how you live your life? Not planning things, but just going forward and facing whatever may come?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“No. As long as you are happy, I think.”

The kid was smart. In silence they walked a bit further, Leo finally starting to hum a song. It could had been a song what his grandfather had hum or sing to him. Raphael didn’t ask since he didn’t want to bring up any painful memories to a child.

After walking for hours Leonardo was slightly limping. His feet hurt, but he – even once – had not complained. Raphael watched little turtle limp a while before picking him up.

“We will stop to rest soon. I can smell water so let’s find it and rest near it.”

**

Raphael’s nose never lied when it picked a scent of water. Once again he found calm nice spot where the turtles sat down to rest and eat. Raphael gave one onigiri to Leonardo who took it with gratitude, thanking older turtle.

Sitting on small grassy hill, near the river under the tree, was so nice. But also a good spot to see if anything or anyone was going to approach them.

“Do you have any other family?”

Looking down at the child by his side Raphael sighed silently.

“No. Just me.”

“So everyone died with your mom or it was just you and her?”

“Just the two of us. Why you keep asking things about me and my past?”

Leonardo smiled after swallowing rest of his onigiri.

“Because I want to get to know you better. After all I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you, right?”

Raphael started to cough hard when a piece of rice from his own onigiri went in wrong direction. He had NOT even think anything like that!

However when he looked at the worried looking child, Raphael knew Leonardo had thought about it and based on Raphael’s reaction, Leonardo now knew big turtle hadn’t.

Dropping his head down, hiding his pained expression from older turtle, Leonardo sighed.

“You are going to dump me in the next village. Are you not?”

“No. I’m not leaving you anywhere. I’m keeping you with me. I just… hadn’t given it any thoughts that you actually would be with me the rest of your life. I… Kind of thought you would go on your own way when you’re old and strong enough.”

“So I can’t stay with you even if I grow up and become strong?”

“I never said that. I have nothing against it if you want to stick around.”

Raphael’s words didn’t seem to cheer the kid up so big turtle placed his hand on top of small head, gently rubbing it.

“Besides I like you. You are fun company.”

“Huh?!” Big eyes turned towards Raphael’s direction, bright and surprised.

“You mean it?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, kiddo.”

Tapping Leo’s head gently few times, Raphael got on his feet, putting remains of the foods back in their own small bags – and those he put in his small backpack.

As he stood, a dust cloud not too far from them caught his attention. It wasn’t a good sign. Taking Leonardo’s hand Raphael ordered him to hurry. They needed to move.

Leonardo obviously tensed, but hurried with his little steps by Raphael’s side. However the sounds of running horses and yells of men reached them quicker than Raphael had hoped for. They had no places to hide either since it was very open area where they were. If they could make it more closer to the river with some trees and bushes, they might could have a chance to hide.

But no. Samurai group reached them too fast, surrounding them. Men yelled, screamed and laughed as they rode around the turtles, eyeing them. Leonardo hugged Raphael’s leg, big hand pressing turtle even closer to him, fury filled eyes observing enemy’s every move.

“What do we have here? Two kappas?”

“Let’s kill them! They are nothing but horrible yokais!”

Most men laughed, some drawing their weapons already. Raphael’s hand stayed by his side, but still close enough to his wakizashi if he needed it. Tho Raphael had no any intention to fight these guys since he was greatly outnumbered, not to mention small frightened child hanging on his leg.

“Are you blind or just stupid? How come you can’t separate a turtle from a kappa?”

Some men fell silent, some starting to laugh at Raphael’s comment. The leader stepped forward on his ride, pointing his blade at the turtle who didn’t even flinch.

“I don’t give a damn are you a yokai or something else. I don’t give a fuck even if you would be human. All what I want is your stuff and life.”

Raphael snorted.

“I get why you would want my stuff, but my life? What does it do for you? Makes you younger? Or perhaps smarter?”

The man growled. He couldn’t stand it when someone was insulting him. In rage he lifted the blade, swinging it towards Raphael who grabbed small turtle in his armpit while dodging. With simple roll Raphael managed to roll under one horse, spurting to run towards the river as fast as he could, hearing samurais coming after him.

“R-Raphael!”

“It’s okay, kid. I’m not letting them have us.”

As Raphael kept running he heard one horse approach him behind from his left. Soon the horse went past him, stopping to stand in front of him sideways. Raphael smirked as he, in the middle of running, threw himself on his shell, sliding under the horse.

As he jumped back up, Raphael smirked over his shoulder. Luckily the road was more moist and slightly muddy near the river so he was able to do that.

He finally made it to a small rocky hill road, which lead to the river, trees and bushes decorating the scene. Samurais had now abandon their rides, coming after the turtles by foot. Stopping at the edge of the river, Raphael looked around panting, Leonardo trembling in his hold.

A cave behind a waterfall! Just when Raphael’s mind started to make a plan, he heard a sound which he didn’t want to hear. Not in this situation.

Not being able to keep his eyes on the cave, Raphael was forced to look at the samurai who was coming at him. There was nowhere to dodge so Raphael pulled out his blade, blocking samurai’s sword with it.

Movement at the corner of his eye made samurai look towards the cave, Raphael hearing how the man behind the mask gasped. Looking at the huge red figure emerging through the water made Raphael gasp too.

It was big Yoki yokai! The biggest what Raphael had ever seen. Shit! He didn’t need this on top of the samurais! What the hell that yokai was even doing here?! And in the middle of the day!

Samurais clearly were confused as to what to do so the leader ordered half of his men on Raphael and rest on the yokai. Yoki, obviously, wasn’t too thrilled when men started to shoot arrows at him.

Roar echoed in the air as the yokai pulled out his massive ax, coming after the attackers. With few simple swing most men lost their lives, their bodies cut in half.

“I-Ignore the yokai! Everyone, go after the kappas!”

Men hesitated, but did as they were told. Raphael cursed in his mind as he now was blocking attacks, dodging them, trying to find a way out in this situation while also eyeing the yokai – who was following the men, coming towards them.

Red eyes shined in yokai’s head while mist came out of its mouth, black hair hanging down on his shoulders, tight muscles moving under the red skin, veins popping out. Ground under them shook with each step this yokai took, trees falling all around when the ax cut them after reckless swings.

Raphael had no choice but to turn and run as fast as he could. Luckily those idiotic samurais weren’t all that quick in difficult surrounding with their armors. Plus Yoki seemed to be more after them in the end so it gave the turtles some relief.

The road turned more rocky and slippery and, no matter how careful Raphael was, he slipped and twisted his ankle. Cursing while holding his ankle Leonardo was tightly by his side, listening the surrounding. More top on the road, yokai was still rampaging with samurais, covering the sounds of approaching steps.

Suddenly, Leonardo was snatched away from Raphael’s side. Raphael growled as he turned around, getting up to stand on one foot. Samurai leader had lost his mask and kabuto during the fight against the yokai, his ugly face disgusting Raphael. There was lunatic look in his eyes.

Holding small turtle tight, this man stepped closer to the river, hanging Leonardo above the raging stream.

“Don’t you dare…”

Raphael growled, his hold tightening around his wakizashi.

“Give the kid to me. You don’t get anything from killing him.”

“You don’t know that, kappa. Perhaps I enjoy killing, no matter who’s the target.”

“Give him to me or I swear...”

“What? You can barely stand so what makes you think I will obey you, kappa?”

Just when Raphael was going to do his move, Yoki appeared behind the trees, falling them down towards them. One of them fell right on top of the samurai leader, who lost his hold on Leonardo, being crushed under the trunk.

“NO!”

Raphael jumped at the edge of the river, trying hard to reach and take a hold on small hand which was reaching towards his voice, but the stream took Leonardo fast outside of his reach.

“R-Raphael! H-help! I… I can’t swim!”

“H-hold on, Leo! I’m coming!”

But Raphael couldn’t – since Yoki was now walking towards him. Tears in his eyes, Raphael growled as he stood up, facing the yokai with fury shining in his eyes, matching the fury in yokai’s eyes.

“GET LOST! I HAVE NO TIME TO FOOL AROUND WITH YOU!”

Turning to look after Leonardo, who had managed to take a hold on a rock, Raphael turned his attention back on the yokai who now stood still, staring at the turtle.

“I need to save him so get lost!”

Raphael was so pissed he didn’t give a damn about turning his back on the yokai, rushing to Leonardo’s aid as quickly as possible.

“Hold on, Leo! I’m coming!”

“H-hurry! This rock… It’s slippery! And I don’t have strength to hold on much longer!”

“I know, I know! Just, hold on!”

Raphael started his slow and careful approach by stepping on rocks what he could see above the water, but he didn’t got very far when a dead samurai body went past him, heading straight towards Leonardo.

The child screamed in surprise when dead body hit him, taking Leonardo with him towards the big waterfall.

“No! NO! Fuck, NO!”

Raphael heard how Leonardo’s voice faded away, calling his name.

Big turtle got back on the ground as quick as possible, rushing towards the waterfall – only to witness how small body fell over the edge with the dead body.

“LEOOO!”

Reaching down, Raphael watched how small body faded into the fog, his heart dropping to his feet. This was… Unreal… No… NO!

Finding a way down, Raphael rushed at the end of the waterfall, jumping in the water, making his way towards the dead body which was floating on the surface. Turning the body around, Raphael hoped to see Leonardo hanging onto it… But no.

Growling in despair Raphael turned around over and over again, calling Leo’s name, diving few times as well. Nothing.

***

Now more than exhausted, devastated and fully soaked big turtle sat on the shore after hours of searching the water and near by area, for nothing. He was panting, his eyes teary. This couldn’t be…

A wave gently went past his feet, bringing a piece of shell to him. Raphael eyed it a moment before picking it up.

This color, the feeling of it… It was part of Leo’s shell! He was sure of it! Looking around Raphael held the piece tightly in his hand, screaming Leo’s name one last time. He’d been screaming so much that he was losing his voice and getting a sore throat.

Now sobbing more freely Raphael took his blade, making small hole on the shell piece. Taking small string of leather from one of his belts, Raphael pushed it through the hole, hanging Leo’s shell around his neck.

He would carry this small piece of that turtle child with him to the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has clearly run out of good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Nioh 1 game.  
> I use enemies / yokais from the said game. Enemy list can be found here -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Enemies  
> Dweller can be found here -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Dweller (in the game there's other kind of Dweller too. I feel sad there's no pics about all enemies looks in that online page).
> 
> Again, I'm sorry about writing mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes to English.

After days Raphael had finally gotten himself to leave the waterfall, moving on in his life. Small shell piece gently swung from side to side as Raphael walked forward, bag hanging on his shoulder. Hearing sounds from behind didn’t stop him, but he stepped on the side of the road to give, whoever was coming, more room to get pass him.

When royal carriage went past him, it surprised big turtle. It was rare to see such thing on the roads in these days. Royalties were usually forced to stay in their castles, hiding.

As Raphael kept wondering what was going on, a carriage suddenly stopped with guards on their horses. Curtain moved and olive green turtle looked out, locking his eyes with Raphael’s orbs. While Raphael, most definitely, looked more than surprised, olive green turtle smiled at him.

“Greetings, traveller.”

Not knowing how to reply properly, Raphael slightly bowed with his head.

Other turtle kept smiling gently as he asked emerald green turtle to come closer. Hesitating a moment Raphael approached other male, keeping his hand near his wakizashi. Obviously guards noticed this since their hands moved on their swords instantly. However, olive green turtle didn’t seem to mind.

“May I ask what you are doing this far away from towns, traveller?”

“Towns have been burned down by rampaging samurais.”

Looking away Raphael groaned softly.

“Didn’t really have any place where to go or stay anyway, so I might just as well keep on walking and see where I end up to.”

“So I assume you don’t have a master who to return to?”

“No. Never haven’t had one. Don’t need or want one either.”

Other turtle nodded as a sign of understanding.

“Where are you heading?”

“Don’t know yet.”

“Then allow me to give you a ride to the nearest crossroad at least.”

Opening the carriage door, royalty smiled at the traveller.

“Please, come on in and we shall talk more until we arrive to our destination.”

Jaw moving from side to side, Raphael weighted his options but decided to go in eventually. After all he could easily kill the guy and run from it – if situation would go for that. Heck, he even might could steal a horse from a guard to escape.

When he was seated, carriage started to move again.

“I apologize since I haven’t introduce myself yet. I’m Donatello.”

“Donatello? You mean from Hamato clan?”

Donatello nodded. “Yes. Our father got injured on a battlefield so his fighting days are over, but he’s still planning our moves and I help him, doing whatever he asks me to do.”

“… Oh. I’m… Sorry to hear that.”

Shaking his head Donatello closed his eyes.

“No need to. We live difficult times where lives are lost daily, many getting injured as well. … I want it to end.”

Now that Donatello looked strict for the first time, Raphael found himself sitting up straight as he stared in those serious eyes.

“I want to end this war. It has gone too far with those rampaging samurais. Control is long lost and I will do whatever it takes to get it back, even if I would have to go against father’s word. The world can’t handle this situation much longer. On top of it innocent people are suffering from this madness.”

Looking through the small gap between tiny curtains Donatello sighed, his expression finally softening. 

“I want to get as much strong men as possible, to help me since I can’t do this alone. Even if I have father to guide me.”

Raphael, despite for not having any education, wasn’t stupid and he instantly realized the hint between Donatello’s lines.

“So you want me to fight for you in a war?”

“Yes. After all it’s obvious you’ve seen and been in many fights. You surely have skills and I’m sure you have kill be--”

“No! I’ve got enough of war and killing. I’m not taking any part in it.”

Donatello’s eyes turned strict and there was some kind of spark which made Raphael’s skin crawl.

“I’m sorry, but you have no options. You either work for me or I will get you killed as an enemy.”

“You are nuts! I haven’t even taken any sides! I just want to be left alone and let live! I have no any part in this war!”

“Don’t you?” There was a flash passing brown orbs. “Didn’t your mother die when samurais attacked in your village when you were small? Don’t you want revenge?”

Raphael froze. He only could stare the other mutant who calmly, but somehow coldly, stared him back. How he could know?

“We have saved all reports from years and years backward. I read a lot so I’m familiar with all the things what has happened in the last 30-40 years. Who lives, or lived, where, too.”

Raphael’s alarm went on in his head. This guy could be much more than he had assumed in the first place. On top of it add Master Splinter, from Hamato Clan, in the soup as this turtle’s master and father… He had very well known reputation after all. He was told to be wisest Lord ever.

“So you still refuse to join me?”

“Like I said, I don’t take any sides.”

For a moment Donatello was quiet before he started to explain himself.

“I have been looking for someone to stand by my and my father’s side, protecting us until restlessness in our land ends. You look very suitable for that job. And since you don’t have a master, I assume money might be tight?”

That did hit the spot. Raphael did struggle with money, but still… Becoming someone’s dog…

Stroking Leo’s shell between his fingers, Raphael sank in his thoughts, his expression saddening. What Leo would do? Would Leo tell him to take the offer and get some quality in his life? Or would he push him to keep staying alone and travel, making his own journey?

Brown orbs watched softly how Raphael’s eyes, suddenly, teared slightly as he looked in the distant while rubbing his necklace.

“You have lost someone dear to you?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Raphael realized what he had been doing, quickly removing his hand away from the necklace, blinking rapidly.

“Haven’t we all?” He silently replied.

Donatello allowed Raphael stay inside of his head for a moment. He hated to break other male’s thoughts, but he needed answers since they had arrived to the crossroad.

“Have you decide already?”

Raphael growled, his eyes sparking with fury as he turned to look the turtle across him once more.

“I told you I won’t take any part in this war! It’s not mine!”

Donatello, as calmly but loudly as he could, took deep inhale, his eyes turning cold while staying on other turtle.

“Then I decide for you. From now on, you will serve my master and father, Splinter. If you betray him, the punishment is death.”

Raphael was gritting his teeth. This jerk…! However, one thing bothered him. This… Donatello didn’t seem to be evil person. He didn’t have that kind of vibe. Maybe he, honestly, was just in a desperate need for strong warriors to help him to end the war. The same, for surely, could go for Splinter as well. But still…!

“You can’t do that!”

“I can, ‘ronin’. You have no master so therefor you are basically no value to anyone. No one owns you. You are not even as worthy as a dog. But here I’m giving you a chance to be more while paying you well. Be valuable, looked up to, be actually something than a worthless ‘ronin’ without a master.”

Raphael growled gritting his teeth, hands shaking as fists on his thighs. This… This damn turtle! Then, suddenly, he realized something. Swallowing his anger Raphael leaned forward, locking his serious gaze on Don’s orbs.

“If I agree to serve you, will you help me with one thing in return?”

“Name it.”

Hesitating a moment Raphael showed the piece of Leonardo’s shell around his neck.

“I was travelling with a small turtle child. His name is Leonardo, he’s about 5 or 6 years old and blind. We… We got ambushed by samurais and Yoki almost a week ago and… We got separated. He fell down the waterfall… Only thing what I found was this. I spent days looking for him.”

Lowering his head, Raphael sighed silently to himself to keep himself for not breaking.

“If I will work for you, will you help me to find him? I refuse to believe he’s dead until I have his small body in my arms.”

Donatello listened in silence and calmly, finally nodding.

“You have my word. I will do all I can to help you find this little turtle. Was he your son?”

“No. No… He’d lost his grandfather when samurais attacked in his village. I happened to walk through it and found him. He insisted me taking him with me. At first I wasn’t going to, but… I’m glad I did.”

There was small smile on his face.

“He is fun little kid.”

Donatello nodded. “So he fell down the waterfall?”

“Yes, few days travel from this spot in the direction where I came from.”

Nodding Donatello pushed his head out the window, giving an order to one of his guards. Soon this said guard kicked his ride’s sides, riding away. Sitting down on his spot, Donatello smiled at the turtle across him.

“I sent the word forward. One of my men is heading ahead to the palace to gather search group. They will head to the waterfall to search your companion.”

“Thank you.”

Donatello only nodded, Raphael sinking deep in his thoughts. He hadn’t planned anything like this to happen, but he was, now, at the mercy of other turtle. He would do what he could to end this war, find Leo and then get the hell out of there.

**

When he had arrived to the palace, everything was more or less chaotic. Men all around the country had been brought there, or forced, to join Donatello’s army. It pissed Raphael off even that he knew Donatello was fighting for peace, but still forcing people to join him… Or perhaps that forcing had been Splinter’s idea. Raphael doubted it tho. He had met the rat few times and he seemed to be very calm, balanced and wise old rat who wanted the best for everyone.

It had been a year now and things had turned more worse. Donatello had read enemy’s move wrong once, sending army on the field, but it had ended in the worst way possible. Over half of the army was lost while enemy ranks kept getting stronger and bigger. Hun, the leader of Purple Dragon Clan, must had been kissing his own ass for so easy victory.

Now struggling with new plans, in desperate need to find and get more men, Donatello had locked himself in his room, Raphael standing outside while waiting an order.

Thanks to his fighting skills, which he soon after his arrival had proved, Raphael had levelled up quick to be a general. Payment was very sweet, but at the same time this all had been eating big turtle inside. He didn’t want to be there, didn’t want to fight and take lives. He just wanted it all to end… But he was forced to keep wishing that for 5 years longer.

**

Standing on the battlefield covered in blood, dirt and sweat, Raphael panted heavily, hand finally loosing its grip on the sword he’d been squeezing too long and hard, leaving his fingers stiff. Looking down the enemy leader, or just actually Hun’s head, at his feet Raphael wanted to sink on his knees and scream. A hand on his armor covered shoulder gave him strength to stand on his feet a little longer, as he turned to face his own lord.

Donatello said nothing, but the look in his eyes told everything. He was relieved like the rest of them, happy and exhausted. Escorting big, more scarred and one eyed, turtle with him they left the battlefield, helping their men to get back home too. Those who had lost their lives were left on the battlefield and the air soon filled with crows’ croaks. They would feast a long time!

At the palace a feast was held too in the same evening. The war had been going on for decades and it was finally gone – or so most of them thought. After dinner and celebration, Donatello asked Raphael to follow him. They entered in Donatello’s room in silence.

“You were marvellous on the battlefield today.”

“Not any better than anyone else.”

“Don’t be so modest, Raphael. It was you who killed the leader of the enemy. You are superior than regular soldier.”

“That may be true, but I still don’t want to think myself to be above them.”

“Hmm.”

Donatello nodded as he stopped in front of his big table which held an old map. Walking next to his lord, Raphael’s eye scanned the map where Donatello had done some markings.

“What’s all this?”

“Oroku Saki”

“Greatest Lord currently?”

“Yes. He is our next target, but… I fear our army isn’t strong enough to face him. And when father died to his old age a year ago, it shook our army’s morale greatly… I mean our morale has been increasing slowly, but they still need someone to encourage them.”

Quickly catching where this was going Raphael stepped back, lifting his hands in the air.

“Hold it, Donnie. I have done my job! You said I only need to be here and obey you until we have killed Hun, the leader of Purple Dragon Clan, and I’m free to go! We did just that so I’m leaving.”

“You can’t leave!”

“And why is that?! You will force me to stay here even that your men never found Leonardo for me?! Nothing’s keeping me here!”

Donatello looked at other turtle with sad eyes. He had grown to like this big turtle so much in these past 6 years, considering him as one of his most trusted friends. In fact he didn’t trust on anyone else like he did on Raphael. Standing up straight, olive green turtle sighed loud and deep.

“Very well then. You may go, but know you will be missed. It was an honor to fight alongside you, to know you. I’m also sorry we never found Leonardo for you… Even that I gave my word for it.”

Raphael felt a sting in his heart. He hated saying byes and Donatello wasn’t making it easy for him. Coming next to his friend, Raphael squeezed his shoulder firmly, looking deep in the brown eyes.

“Listen. I know you would need me here, but I have my own life and we had an agreement. I still need to find Leonardo. If I ever find him, I will come back. With him.”

“I know, but there’s this war coming with Saki and I would need you there.”

“I know that very well, but maybe you should lay low for now. Let men rest and gather more of them while I go look for Leonardo.”

Donatello sighed again, his eyes scanning the map on the table. Well, it didn’t seem like Saki was making, or going to make, any moves so perhaps they should just stay put and rest as long as possible.

**

Once again Raphael was alone and walking aimlessly forward. He had no idea where to go to look for Leonardo, since Donatello’s men had done pretty good job at searching the whole land inside Donatello’s territory.

So Raphael walked and walked for few days, finally, arriving in quite well sized city. However it was obvious things weren’t right there. It wasn’t destroyed, but something was off. It was late evening already, sun long gone, as Raphael walked on the streets.

A sound between old wooden houses got his attention as he stopped, hand near his blade. Staying still Raphael kept his eye locked on the darkness where this weird growl and hiss was coming from. Long hand, wrapped in dirty old gauze, emerged from the shadow as empty glowing eyes rose to meet his.

Sighing deep Raphael rolled his eye. A yokai. How surprising. Pulling out his wakisazhi, Raphael prepared himself as this yokai, Dweller, stood up while holding old pickaxe. What little knowledge Raphael had about these creatures, he knew they were old miners who had turned into yokais. They usually were close or in the mines so it was a little mystery why this yokai was here.

Not wasting time, Raphael made sudden move after Dweller swung his pickaxe, cutting yokai’s head in half with his blade. Body fell on the street, final breath long gone as ground sucked the blood, one eye watching in silence.

Raphael kept short silent moment in honor of this human’s soul before walking away. As he went, he noticed how the houses were old and seen their better days, but the palace above small hill… It was as glorious as ever. Something in his mind made him feel uneasy. He knew he shouldn’t go there, but he couldn’t resist the urge either. So Raphael headed towards the gate of the palace. Weirdly there was no guards.

Helping himself in, Raphael stopped. The yard was quiet… Too quiet. No guards anywhere either. Walking in the palace, Raphael decided to keep himself as quiet as possible – just in case. Just when he thought the palace might be abandoned, he noticed weird looking door in the darkest corner.

Curiously big turtle approached the door, seeing stairs leading down, which he followed. At the end of the stairs was middle sized room, few red pillars with torches – and at the end was another door. It, too, was open and Raphael felt shivers running up and down on his skin as he stared the open doorway. Whatever there was… It wasn’t good. Now, if ever, he should turn around and leave, but he didn’t. Because he was too curious and stubborn. Besides he couldn’t leave if there was someone who might need his help.

Deciding to use the darkness as his ally, Raphael went to the old rocky stairs, starting his slow and silent approach, another hand near his blade. The air was moist and stinky in the tunnel which made Raphael realize he was going deeper under the ground. Soft mumbling sounds started to echo from the bottom which turned old turtle even more careful to not to make a sound.

Peeking from behind rocky wall Raphael sneered. God, it stink in here! Like burned flesh, mold, blood, death, sulfur… Gasping silently to himself, Raphael realized the smell. It was the smell of yokais! Literally every yokai, what Raphael had met in his life, had smelled like this more or less!

Now paying attention to the area itself, Raphael quickly realized it was an old mine! So this would explain why that one Dweller was in the village. After quick check of his surroundings, Raphael focused on a circle of people around the fire, one of them laying on the ground. Green eye watched how those people around the human chanted something while torturing this poor human being. He was screaming, he was filled with pain and anger. After too much provoking and torture, this man was killed and tossed in a cell which was full of Dweller yokais already.

All what Raphael could think of was “What the hell?!” as he watched how this person, now suddenly, was transforming into a Dweller. These people were making these fucked up things!?

“My Lord, we have run out of prisoners. We don’t have any more materials to create more Dwellers.”

Raphael’s eye widened as he listened. These… bastards!

“Then go get the villagers! There’s plenty of them!”

People wearing black capes bowed deep to their Lord who was growing impatient.

“Well?! Go get the villagers, bring them here, torture and kill them and turn them into yokais! I need them so that I can go and defeat Oroku Saki and Hamato clan!”

Raphael’s temper was boiling dangerously high as his fists shook by his side. This fat small bastard! If he thought Raphael would allow him to hurt those innocent villagers… Growling Raphael withdrew as he hurried up the stairs. However he had been spotted.

“Hey, you!”

Shit. Not bothering to look behind him, Raphael rushed up the stairs while hearing footsteps behind him. Thank God he was big and fast so he managed to reach the top of the stairs first, slamming the door shut and blocking it with a huge beam. Hands hit the door on the other side as screams and yells echoed in the tunnel. Ignoring them all, Raphael looked around, finally seeing a barrel of oil.

He rushed to it, lifting it up. Now he smirked at himself because he really was loving his strength. Carrying the barrel right in front of the door, Raphael opened it, pushing it over. Watching how oil flooded out from the barrel on the door, sneaking in the tunnel under it, Raphael stepped back as he reached for the torch. For a moment he hesitated.

No. Those people in there were evil bastards and he couldn’t let them get out. They were going to go harm the villagers. Innocent people. He wouldn’t allow that.

And so Raphael threw the torch, standing still watching, listening, how the flames started to eat the door, running down the stone stairs, launching on everything what they could burn. Screams of pain weren’t all that pleasant to hear, but over the years Raphael had heard so many horrible screams on the battlefield that he’d managed to grow cold shield around himself for them.

Bowing slightly to the door Raphael spent a silent moment – which was cut short when the door, already badly burned, burst open, sharp pieces of wood flying past him. Cursing out loud, Raphael was face to face with five Dwellers – who all were growling while fire was consuming their bodies.

Turning on his heels Raphael ran from it, looking over his shoulder few times. One of the Dwellers had already fell near the wall in another room, setting the wall on fire. Great, these things would help Raphael burn the whole place down!

Raphael made sure to run all around the palace so that the Dwellers would fall down one by one, spreading fire in as many room as possible. When the last Dweller remained, Raphael ran to the front gate sealing it with the beam, hearing the claws scratching the wood for the last time.

Stepping backward few times, Raphael didn’t bother to stay long as he turned around and hurried in the village where people had gathered on the street, watching the palace being covered in flames.

“What happened there?! Who even are you?! A kappa!?”

People shot him with questions, coming right on his face, but one angry glare and louder snarl made them back away.

“I say this; You all are extremely lucky that the place is burning down.”

Grabbing sudden tight hold on old man’s shoulders, Raphael stared him deep in the eyes, growling.

“Promise me none of you will EVER go in there. You don’t want to see the horrors I saw there. Just keep going with your lives here in the village. That’s the best for everyone.”

Man was stunned, perhaps even shocked in a way as he stared big turtle mouth slightly open, nodding.

“Good. Take care, you all.”

Sighing deep Raphael felt the warmth of the flames fading from his backside as he walked towards the night’s darkness. Why he always was drawn to such madness?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael finally finds some peace in his life, but new adventure comes to him sooner than he hoped for. But with the new adventure comes new spark of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter now, but I hope you like it!
> 
> I apologize writing mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes to English.  
> The inspiration behind this fic is PS4 game, called Nioh (1).

His feet were aching from all the walking. Raphael had walked a long way from the palace when he finally had spotted the edge of the forest. He was happy about it since forests often offered shelter, hiding places, food and, with a luck, a pond where he could bath. Plus no yokais – hopefully.

Entering the forest made turtle relax, his shoulders dropping. Snarling slightly, Raphael slowly moved his head from side to side. Shit. He hadn’t even realized how tense he had been. Sniffing the air Raphael hoped to catch a scent of water, but so far he hadn’t been lucky so he kept on going.

Moon was right above him, shining between trees and their tops when it could, lightning Raphael’s path. A spark between bushes halted Raphael in the middle of step. Sniffing the air Raphael smelled the water, finally, starting to head towards the spark. After getting through few thick bushes Raphael stopped, eyeing the pond.

He was out of breath. He had never seen so… pure and clean pond! It was almost like from the childhood fairy tales! The surface sparkled like finest diamond under the moon’s light while being perfectly still. Raphael could even see the bottom since the water was so clear – and the pond wasn’t all too deep either. Nonetheless it was very inviting.

Eagerly Raphael took his clothes off, landing on his knees next to the pond. He wasn’t going to go in the bond instantly since he was covered in dirt and sweat. Instead he kept staying on his knees next to the water, using his hands as scoop to wash all dirt and sweat off outside the pond.

When he was clean, Raphael stood straight, placing his palms together in front of his chest. Bowing to the pond eye closed, Raphael said small silent prayer before entering. He kept groaning and sighing as he sank in the water, silent splashes filling the air. It felt so good! It had been days when Raphael had washed himself last time. Even the fact water was slightly cold during the night didn’t bother him.

Resting his arms on the edge of the ground surrounding the pond, Raphael closed his eye, letting his head fall backward. When he opened his eye, he was facing the full round moon staring back down at him between the round opening from tree tops. It was… beautiful. And calming… And somehow captivating, perhaps even hypnotizing.

It felt like the moon was talking to him, trying to pull his mind out of his body. Raphael couldn’t help but to feel like… the moon had something important to say. Just… Something very important... But then small waves across Raphael made big turtle snap out of moon’s spellbound.

Lifting his head up, hands in fists ready to punch, Raphael froze when he came face to face with small creature who was sitting in the pond across him. It wasn’t kappa, but it was small and green. It had small yellow eyes, friendly ones, and it kept staring at him while making cute little sounds.

Sitting up straight, Raphael eyed his companion for a moment, slightly bending forward.

“Are you Kodama? One of the most high leveled spirits there is?”

This little creature made a sound which sounded like an echoing giggle before nodding few times. Sighing with a small smile Raphael relaxed while leaning backward against the ground.

“I see. I’m sorry if this is your pond. I can leave if you want to. After all you are the boss here.”

Now hearing sounds, weird ones which sounded like if they were echoing all around him, Raphael looked around. He was surrounded by small green Kodamas – and there were many of them. They all looked the same – almost, but they still had high differences and some of them were wearing some small accessories. Like cups or small bowls as their hats. Some even wore small white “aprons”.

Looking them all, Raphael turned to look the one in the pond with him. He couldn’t held back his grin.

“Am I now forced to stay here as your prisoner?”

Kodamas around him made joyful sounds which Raphael took as laughs. The biggest one, obvious leader, seemed to be laughing too as it shook its head. Giving few signs to his companions, leader Kodama watched how other Kodamas relaxed all around them, some joining Raphael and the leader in the pond, some sitting on the grass around the pond playing their own small instruments. Light laugh and weird sounds filled the night air as Raphael couldn’t help but to smile.

He felt so happy, so grateful these Kodamas were spending their time with him, sharing him amazing moment. Raphael had heard of Kodamas, but never hadn’t meet any of them so this was very special. Fully relaxing back in his original position, Raphael watched the moon once more as he listened the sounds and music of Kodamas’, smile lingering on his face.

**

After searching the near by area, Raphael was most delighted to find a small house near Kodamas’ forest and their pond. House wasn’t in as good shape as it could, but it would do. Besides Raphael could fix it – even a bit – if needed.

For few weeks Raphael’s life was finally peaceful in this house, but one day changed it all. One point at the night, Raphael woke up on the smell of smoke. Opening his eye, much for his horror, Raphael saw flames on the ceiling.

Jumping up Raphael cursed. How the hell the roof was on fire?! It wasn’t raining, there was no lightning which could had hit the house and there definitely was no fire inside the house because Raphael had put it out before going to sleep. So why and how?!

Roof started to fall apart, down on the turtle, so Raphael was forced to flee. Taking his most important gears, weapons and some food Raphael came out, stopping at safe distance to look at the house burning down. Shit! Why bad luck seemed to follow him?!

And it seemed to keep him in its grasp. Many blades shined in fire’s light as they were pointed at the turtle from all directions. Raphael growled as he eyed his surrounding, being kicked on the backside of his knees which caused him to fall on the ground.

Men around him were quick as they tied the turtle with ropes and chains, forcing him up.

“So… You are the turtle who has killed some of our men, huh? Remember us? At the waterfall with the yokai? It’s been long, but I never forget the face. Yours especially since it’s the ugliest one I’ve ever seen.”

Raphael eyed the leader while wanting to spit on him. Yes… Yes, he remembered the guy! He had been leader’s right hand, but since the leader died under the tree, he had taken his place.

“What do you want from me?”

“Our boss wants to meet you. He’s been impressed by all the rumors he’s been hearing about the warrior kame over the years. We’ve been searching for you all these years.”

Raphael snorted. “Should I be honored?”

“Don’t get cocky. Now come along. Boss already has a plan for you.”

Raphael fought back as well as he could, but he was forced to go with the men and their horses. Turning to look behind over his shoulder one last time, Raphael saw burning house and line of Kodamas standing at the edge of the forest, looking after him with sadness.

**

Raphael was brought in front of new small warlord and Raphael hated him from the first second. The more this man talked, the more Raphael wanted to strangle him. Break his neck with his bear hands. Feel the bones crush between his fingers.

“Are you done?” Because Raphael was. He just wanted this bastard to shut up. “Because if you are, I’m leaving.”

“Oh no, you are not. You see, you are my slave now. You will work for me.”

Raphael laughed hard, confusing some of the samurais beside him.

“What makes you think I will work for you?”

“Because I have something what you want. What you have been looking for.”

Raphael’s grin faded in a second, slight shock and surprise overtaking his face. It…. Couldn’t be…

The boss smirked pleased as he snapped his fingers. His eyes stayed on Raphael’s face, watching the expression change on turtle’s face once again when a turtle child was brought in the room.

Raphael gasped, his body shaking. In front of him definitely was a turtle child. However, his face was inside of a fabric bag and his body was hidden with clothes, so Raphael wasn’t sure was it Leonardo. But… Who else it could be if not him?! Eyeing the child better, Raphael realized Leonardo had grown and become early teen. He should be around 12 by now.

Sudden rage started to fill bigger turtle while he forced himself on his feet, but when he did that... The child was taken away.

“H-hey! Bring him back! Leo! Leo, I’m here! I’m coming for you!”

The turtle child turned his head towards Raphael’s voice. It stung Raphael’s heart. Leonardo heard him, knew and perhaps even hoped for him to come to him. Save him.

Boss laughed as he came in front of the turtle who was forced back on his knees. Taking a hold on Raphael’s chin the man grinned at him with his bad teeth.

“I have a deal. Work for me as long as I need you to and I give the child back. I promise he will be well taken care of. But know if you refuse… I can’t guarantee what will happen to the boy. I can get him killed or give him to my boys to play with, he he he.”

Raphael growled as his body shook violently. He was furious. Using a child against him, planning to hurt that young turtle in such horrible way…! This bastard! But… Looking after the direction where the child had been taken Raphael sighed, dropping his head down. He couldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Not more than what had already happened.

“Fine. I’m at your service. Just keep your word that he will not be harmed in anyway and we have a deal.”

“Absolutely. You have my word. Free him!”

Raphael kept his head down as he was freed, instantly having heavy regretting heart for what he just had agreed onto.

**

14 years later*

Standing near by the town, Raphael watched how flames, which he had brought into the town, were eating every building possible. Ground was flooding with blood which he had spilled, dead bodies decorating horrible scene. Men, women… even children. All of them innocent. It infuriated Raphael and yet, he stood there all numb.

Sounds of screams, cries and begs of mercy long gone into the night. Now there only was the sound of wind and eating flames.

A samurai came next to the turtle, poking him once.

“Come. Boss is waiting report.”

Raphael said nothing, life’s joy vanished from his old face. He was numb, feeling empty. He had become like an empty doll. Raphael hated this new side of himself. If his mind still wouldn’t remind him of Leonardo… Raphael was sure he would had lost his mind long time ago. Maybe that would had been the best in the end.

At the castle Raphael insisted on seeing Leonardo first before meeting with the boss. That’s what Raphael always wanted to do first. To see the other turtle even if he was always covered from head to toes… Even if he never hadn’t said a word.

Raphael, in the first times he’d been allowed to be with the child, had been shocked when Leonardo hadn’t said a thing. Maybe the turtle had lost his voice when falling down from the waterfall. But when Raphael had asked did Leonardo recognized his voice, remembered him, young turtle had shook his head. It had... hurt. A lot.

But none of that hadn’t changed big turtle’s mind. He still was going to keep his word and save Leonardo, be there for him.

Sitting in small room Raphael waited for Leonardo to be brought to him. Door slid open, one of the guards escorting now young adult inside the room. He was placed to sit across Raphael, leaving the two in silence as guard left them alone, reminding he would be back soon.

Raphael watched this fine young man who now was around 26 years old. Raphael couldn’t help but to smile. He had been a bit older back in the days when he’d met Leonardo. Gosh, how much Leonardo had grown.

“Hey.”

A nod was given back to him.

“I hope you are doing fine today, Leonardo. I mean you look good. It’s been almost two weeks when I saw you last time. How have you been?”

Another nod. Raphael sighed. It was nice to be able to be with Leo, but it was also annoying for not being able to speak with him properly.

“I know I’ve asked this too many times, but you really don’t remember me, Leo? Not my voice, our adventure, nothing?”

Young man obviously tensed, shaking his head. Raphael sat silently a moment, before starting to ask more – and those same old questions – again. The more he used name ‘Leo’ or ‘Leonardo’, the more uneasy this turtle in front of him became.

“Please, Leonardo, I -”

“Stop calling me that!”

In shock Raphael watched how younger turtle straightened himself, pulling bag off on his head. There were blue eyes which met his green eye, but… They weren’t the same eyes. Not Leonardo’s. The face was also different shaped and scales different in color. This wasn’t Leonardo!

“I’m not Leonardo! Stop calling me that!”

Young male almost sobbed as he looked down.

“I’m not the one who you think I am. I don’t even know anyone named Leonardo so, please, just stop. I’m not him.”

“T-then... who... are you?”

“My name is Michelangelo. I was brought here just before you came here 14 years ago. I don’t know what those samurais originally wanted to do with me, but when they heard and remembered you, and this Leonardo, they decided to use me.”

Everything slowly started to click in place in Raphael’s head, but he wanted to hear other turtle to spell out his thoughts.

“They hid my appearance to fool you to believe I’m the one you seek. To blackmail you to work for them, wipe out the enemy. You have been fooled, fellow kame. I’m sorry for that. I wanted to tell you about this sooner, but I was too afraid.”

Raphael was blown away. He was shocked, surprised and so fucking furious! Raphael growled, not knowing what he should do. Just beat the young turtle for hiding the truth from him for 14 years or go kill the boss for fooling him with the wrong turtle!?

Room shook when massive turtle jumped up on his feet, rushing out of the room. He was so freaking pissed! Pushing his way through in boss’ room, Raphael stopped while panting heavily, his eye burning with rage as it locked on its target.

Inside the room soon came sounds of yelling, followed by repeated stabbing sounds and a dying man’s last curse.

**

Gasps escaped from anyone who dared to look at his direction. Raphael was hell pissed still, covered in fresh blood as he walked on the hallways while carrying boss’ head by the hair.

Seeing their leader being killed, and betrayed, by Raphael made samurais step back, allowing big turtle his space as he approached the room where he knew he’d left the other turtle. Pushing the door open Raphael didn’t bother to enter as he looked surprised young male.

“Come.”

Michelangelo looked horrified and confused, but seeing the state bigger turtle was in he stood and followed without a word.

Samurais from the palace followed turtle duo to the gates where Raphael spun around, tossing their ex-boss’ head at their feet.

“If you won’t stop killing, destroying and robbing people, mark my words, I come back to you all and have your heads rolling on the ground. You got it?”

Raphael didn’t care did his words scare the samurais or not. He had had enough. Nudging Michelangelo gently on the shoulder Raphael asked him to come with him, starting new journey with the other turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Raphael is now 50 while Leonardo is 26.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Mikey, Raphael has a dream which leads him in another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration to this fic came from Nioh 1 PS4 game.  
> Here's links where you can see how the yokais look in this chapter.  
> Oni-bi -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Oni-bi  
> Biwa Boku-Boku -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Biwa+Boku-Boku  
> And here's Kodama(s)! I forgot to show them before! -> https://attackofthefanboy.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/Nioh-Kodama.jpg

“So, where are you taking me? Am I now your prisoner or slave?”

Raphael said nothing as he looked Mikey from the corner of his eye.

“None of that. I’m taking you to somewhere safe.”

“You know the place?”

“Yeah. I was there 6 years in the past, helping a fellow turtle with his own small war.”

“Oh. But why taking me there?”

“Because I assume it would be the best place for you. I can’t just dump you somewhere or keep you with me.”

“But I’m no use in a war. I never haven’t even take a life.”

Raphael eyed Mikey next to him. He could actually believe younger male. While Michelangelo had some muscles and good shape, he felt… too kind to kill. Surely he could do it if he was forced to by situation, but willingly? No. Never.

“Don’t worry about any of that. … If you want, we can talk about other things. To get your mind off of all that.”

Oh, how much Raphael would regret that sentence later…!

**

Michelangelo had proven to be quite a chatter. There was no end to his talking! He had traveled with Raphael about two weeks now and he hadn’t shut up almost at all! Even in his sleep he kept talking and mumbling!

Raphael was rolling his eye towards the sky as hand slid down on his face. He was going crazy! Seeing Donatello’s castle gave him much needed boost to tolerate younger chatter a little while longer. Soon… Oh, so soon he would be Donatello’s burden!

At the castle Donatello gave Raphael most heartwarming welcome, rushing to hug bigger turtle. He was so happy to see his old friend, also showing curiosity towards his companion. Raphael introduced two turtles to one another and it was clear Donatello was more than happy to have Michelangelo as his companion, excited to hear his story – and Raphael was happy to get rid of him.

Raphael spent the night with his friends in the castle chatting, eating and listening their tales. Donatello told he had listened Raphael’s advice, waiting patiently while gathering and training more men for the war against Oroku Saki. In all those years lots of improvement had happened and Raphael felt proud of his friend. Tho he didn’t like the fact there had been some forcing when it came on getting more men in Don’s army.

Yawning after fulfilling feast Raphael excused himself, withdrawing into his old room which he had used in those 6 years while serving Donatello.

It didn’t take long for sleep to take him, but the dream was weird one. Something which he hadn’t had before in his life.

He was standing in the forest near the pond, suddenly hearing Kodama behind him. Turning around, Raphael spotted Kodama boss which he had seen at the forest all those years ago. Watching Kodama take off running and laughing, Raphael found himself panicking.

Not wasting more time he ran after the little thing, following him out of the forest. Much for his horror, or surprise, Raphael came face to face with the old house which was burned down by the samurais before he was captured. The house looked just fine. Like if nothing had ever happened to it. However, the energy was different.

Kodama boss stood near by the door, inviting Raphael to come closer. Hesitating a moment Raphael took a step, then another but suddenly he felt someone behind him. He tried to turn, but for a some reason he couldn’t. Why? W-was it some sort of yokai who froze him? It was all so weird! Feeling something, maybe a blade, approach him from behind made Raphael close his eye tight in the dream, snapping it open in real world.

Sitting up Raphael watched all around, realizing he was still in Donatello’s castle, inside of his old room. The house in his dream, however, was still clearly in his mind. He had to go back there even if there wouldn’t be anything. The urge to go back was too great to dismiss.

**

Early in the morning, when fog was still hovering above the land – sun still hiding behind the mountains, Raphael bid his farewell to the castle where he sneaked out, leaving only a note on the bed for Donatello. He wasn’t good at saying goodbye and he, truly, just needed to rush back to the house. It would take few days for him to get there.

Taking a shortcut through unfamiliar forest Raphael kept himself on his toes. After all wind was carrying eerie music to his ears. Stopping behind the tree and bushes, Raphael looked on top of the huge pile of rocks, covered by green moss.

On top of the rock pile sat pale monk, playing biwa lute. It was the source of that eerie music and what Raphael knew, monk itself was only an illusion. Real yokai was the biwa lute itself. This yokai was quite harmless, but…

Looking around, Raphael spotted red flying yokai heads, coming towards the monk, hearing the music which was summoning them. So many Oni-Bi yokais. While they were small and weak, they definitely could do damage by ramming against you or spit fireballs at you.

Standing there quietly Raphael watched the yokais, finding himself actually smiling at Oni-Bis. It looked quite amusing how they were flying forward, jumping slightly up and down. With a smile on his face Raphael decided to leave them. They were no threat to him and he didn’t want to kill – even a yokai – if he didn’t need to.

After few days big and tired turtle finally arrived to his destination. It was midnight already and Raphael had kept walking whole day without resting. With shaky feet he stopped, sweat rolling on his body. Green eye widened as he saw house standing on the same spot where the old house had been 14 years ago.

S-somebody had build there a new house! Raphael was sure that someone lived in this house so he made careful approach even that the house was dark. Perhaps the owner was sleeping. Taking careful look inside via open window Raphael saw no one inside. Had the house been abandoned? Maybe the owner had been killed or captured?

Entering the house Raphael smelled the air, looking at irori. It seemed woods had been burned there earlier and the heat was still lingering – faintly – in the air.

Sitting down against the wall, Raphael dropped his bag off on his shoulder, deciding to keep his wakizashi against his thigh. Tired by his long travel and lack of rest, Raphael’s head started to drop down, his lids demanding to be shut.

As Raphael allowed much needed rest to himself, he hoped in his mind that if the owner would return while he slept, the owner would be calm and merciful instead of panicking, trying to kill him instantly.

At some point during his sleep, Raphael woke up just enough to realize he had fell on his side on the floor. Grunting a bit half-awake state, Raphael turned himself in more comfortable position, starting to snore again.

His snoring had attracted uninvited company outside the house, many yokais standing at the edge of the forest just staring the house. Even yokais knew to stay away from the house. After all there was magic lingering in the air which they sensed. Withdrawing yokais went on their way, one small creature running towards the house.

Entering the house via small hole on the wall, small Kodama tiptoed near Raphael’s head, giggling slightly as it watched Raphael sleep. It found Raphael quite amusing. Sitting down Kodama rocked back and forth while watching old tired turtle. However Kodama suddenly stopped, turning to look towards the door.

Something was coming… And it didn’t like it. Standing up, Kodama rushed to hide behind Raphael’s body, peeking over as good as it could. Someone was clearly standing behind the door, waiting, listening. Without any sound the door started to slide open slowly, armor shining under moonlight.

Kodama watched how house owner turned towards sleeping turtle, starting to pull his blade out from its scabbard. In panic poor Kodama started to make sounds, moving to push and slap Raphael’s head to wake him up. Normally Raphael would had woke instantly, but he was simply too tired.

Finally hearing loud and familiar sound of Kodama’s, in panic, Raphael opened his eye just in time to see Kodama right next to his head – and a flash of blade coming towards him. Snatching small Kodama in his hands Raphael rolled away, jumping on to his, still, weak feet.

Opening his palm big turtle only saw Kodama’s small bowl which it used as a hat, before Kodama suddenly popped out from it. That was… weird and tricky.

Not having time to care more about the Kodama, Raphael released little guy on the window, focusing on the blade which flashed again in the darkness of the room. Dodging the blade, Raphael was so thankful about the full moon and how perfectly it was shining inside the house – or at least in some parts. Raphael did his best to stay or go in those spots, but the house was quite small and there wasn’t much room for him to move. On top of it this samurai was not kidding.

Samurai was coming at him with speed, but what scared Raphael the most was the steadiness. This samurai made no any sounds, not even steps, when it moved. Was this some sort of yokai? Or ghost? It couldn’t be… Or could, but why it would attack him?

Raphael snorted at himself in his mind. Since when had yokais need any reason to attack on people?

Dodging a blade again Raphael’s hand went to his waist, searching his wakizashi. Only then he remembered he had forgot to grab it while rescuing Kodama and himself from the surprise attack.

Cursing in his mind, Raphael grabbed small wooden table, using it as a shield but the blade in enemy’s hands cut it easily in half.

Damn it! Using the halves of the table gave Raphael some protection, but it was like his attacker knew Raph wanted to go to his weapon – and he was not allowed to do that. Pieces of wood spread on the floor as Raphael’s shield grew smaller and smaller.

Raphael kept his eye on the dark figure, shine from the arm armor indicating his attacker was lifting his hand with the sword. With right timing, Raphael suddenly moved as close as he could, hitting attacker underside of his arm near armpit with table’s part as hard as he could.

There was painful grunt and loud clank sound when the sword hit the floor. Big hand turned into fist, giving attacker lower hook as hard as he could. Something came off and Raphael instantly feared he had hit too hard, somehow managing to hit the head off! Another clank, however, was a sign it had been a helmet. Most surely some sort of kabuto.

Taking fast look at the object on the floor it, indeed, was kabuto. Very fine one too. Only superiors would be wearing it, hiding their faces behind it too.

Darting his eye back on his attacker, Raphael heard a snarl. Now he had pissed this person off for sure. Big grin spread on Raphael’s face. Good. He was warming up.

Lifting his arms up, Raphael was ready to deliver another punch when another flash caught his attention. Just barely Raphael managed to pull his arms against his chest when another blade flied past him. Shit! If he hadn’t pulled his arms against his chest, he’d had lost them…! Only because Raphael completely had forgot the chance there could be more than one sword – or weapon overall.

Blade was coming at him once again, with more furious and quicker swings this time. All what Raphael could do was to cover his head with his forearms, which were getting small cuts from the top of the blade whenever the attacker managed to reach Raphael.

Stepping backward in the darkness, Raphael soon felt round pieces of wood under his foot, shaking his balance. As blade came right towards him once again, Raphael sealed it between his palms. He normally never stopped blades like this, but now he didn’t had a choice.

Slightly annoyed huff came from the attacker when he couldn’t pull his sword free, so in return he delivered hard kick on Raphael’s middle area. The hold on the blade loosened which allowed it to be turned slightly, cutting in Raphael’s right palm when pulled free. There was instant hiss of pain as respond.

Falling backward after the kick which made him lose his balance, Raphael managed to see something in the moonlight which made his lungs freeze.

Blue eyes! Raphael wasn’t sure was he right, but it was his only hope as he hit the floor hard, blade raising in the air to finish him.

“Stop, Leonardo!”

And the sword stopped. Both of them were still and holding their breaths as the air was settling in the house while still being tense.

“… … Leonardo? Is it you? For real?”

Stepping back other turtle seemed confused, unsure, as he lowered the katana in his hand.

“… How do you know my name?”

So it was Leonardo! Raphael couldn’t believe it! Now smiling in disbelief Raphael sat up slowly, then getting up on his feet.

“It’s me, Raphael. Don’t you recognize my voice? Or have you forgot me?”

There was awkward tension and silence.

“… Raphael?”

Loud clank startled Raphael before he realized it was Leonardo’s sword which he released. Hurrying carefully right in front of bigger turtle, Leonardo hesitated before raising his shaking hands on Raphael’s cheeks.

Touching his face all around carefully, realization sneaked in Leonardo’s mind. It really was Raphael! He was older, but… it was definitely him!

Small smile spread on younger turtle’s face, disbelief still lingering in his heart. This couldn’t be… But it was. After all these years!

Getting on his toes Leonardo wrapped his hands around Raphael’s neck, hugging big turtle hard while his hug was returned.

“It is you! Ahaha! I can’t believe it’s you!”

Pulling away Leonardo went back on touching Raphael’s face with wide happy smile on his face.

“All these years I assumed you died by those samurais back then…”

Raphael huffed with small smile.

“No. I’ve been pretty alive this whole time, searching for you.”

“Searching… for me…”

“Yes. Leo… I’m sorry what happened back then. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Sorry I lost you. But know I never gave up. I swore I would keep looking for you until I would find you – or even have your dead body in my arms.”

Leonardo stood still, letting Raphael’s words sink in. When they had, smaller turtle pulled away.

“Help me lit up the fire and we will talk about all that. I want to hear your story.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo reveals some things about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by Nioh 1 PS4 game.  
> I have used enemies / yokais from Nioh in this fic. You can see the enemies here -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Enemies
> 
> Next chapters will be longer ones!

Leonardo sat quietly as he wrapped Raphael’s arms while listening older turtle’s story. Raphael had went through so much… And it didn’t make Leonardo feel any better that he’d hurt bigger turtle with his katanas earlier. If he would had known it was Raphael…

“ - and that’s how I ended up here and found you.”

Leonardo smiled as he tied last wound on Raphael’s arm. “Quite adventure you have had. I’m sorry it wasn’t too pleasant, tho.”

“Don’t worry about it. I lived.”

Leonardo smirked softly as he adjusted himself on better sitting position.

“I’m glad you live, Raphael.”

Older turtle said nothing as he spent a short moment just to eye smaller male.

“So what’s your story?”

“Well… It’s not as exciting as yours.”

“I still want to hear it.”

Leonardo sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his memories fill his mind.

“I was found in the river near by my master’s palace after I fell from the waterfall. Maids took me in since they had no heart to leave me there to die. They managed to heal my wounds, but they said I had lost a piece of my shell.”

Raphael watched how Leonardo reached to touch the part where the piece was missing. It was obvious now when Leonardo wasn’t wearing his full gear.

“At times it aches.” He whispered.

“I… I have that piece of your shell around my neck.”

“Huh?”

Raphael touched small necklace before escorting Leo’s hand on it. Sure thing it felt like a shell!

“It… was the only thing what I found about you after you fell. I took it, made it a necklace and to remind me of you to the rest of my life. … Of course you can have it back since it is yours.”

Leonardo’s fingers played with the piece of his shell, palm sealing it between itself and Raphael’s neck.

“No. Keep it. It’s yours. Besides I don’t really need it.”

There was small warm smile on Leonardo’s face.

They sat in silence a moment, listening the wood burn in ikori next to them. It seemed like Leonardo, once again, had ventured in his memories.

“… I…” He slowly started. “I was taken care of by the maids, but all the samurais in the palace kept getting my attention. Maids tried to teach me to be more like them, teach me to serve, but I wasn’t interested. Instead I sat hours each day at the dojo, or garden, listening samurais and ninjas to train. It was exciting. Apparently rumors about me reached my master’s ears since he came to meet me one day.”

“Who is this master of yours?”

Leonardo’s eyes shined proudly as he smiled.

“The greatest man ever, Raphael. I will introduce you to him later when I return back to the palace.”

“O – kay. Go on.”

“He came to me, asking would I like to train under his teaching. I didn’t understand why he offered such opportunity to me, but I instantly said yes. Beginning was tough since he was demanding, but also understanding. Eventually I got better, learning faster. Years later master told me I was his best student, his right hand. I was blown away, but ever since I’ve been living to serve him. To grand his every command.”

“And those are?”

“Whatever he orders me to do. Mostly it has been killing yokais around the palace, but…” Lowering his head Leonardo played with his hands. “I… also don’t have the cleanest hands when it comes on human blood.”

Raphael knew that feeling too well. Reaching towards other turtle, big hand landed on Leo’s hands, squeezing them softly.

“I know the feeling. It’s the same with me as I told you. I bet there isn’t many who’s hands wouldn’t be covered in blood more or less. Many innocent ones have been killed. That’s the shitty side of war.”

“Hmm.”

Raphael meant good, but it didn’t improve Leo’s mood much so the duo ended up sitting quietly a long moment, each of them deep in their own minds.

“Say…”

Lifting his head up Raphael eyed Leo’s face. He had small hinting smile on his face.

“Have you found anyone special during your adventure? I think you skipped that part in your story.”

Raphael snorted with a laugh.

“Are you kidding me? No, I haven’t found anyone.”

Smile faded away as green eye lowered down on the fire in ikori.

“… Not that there actually would be anyone out there to like me anyways. After all people seem to see me as a yokai, nothing more.”

“Raph—”

“On top of it I’m old and not very attractive. I can croak at any moment, too.”

Leonardo’s laugh filled the house, amusing bigger turtle too.

“I don’t think that’s all true.”

Leonardo finally managed to say from his laugh. Reaching to take Raphael’s hand in his, Leo continued.

“Besides there are people who like older guys.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t make me laugh. We both know that’s a lie.”

“How come?”

“Because I’ve never met anyone who would like older guys. And, again, you are forgetting that I’m not a human. And I’m definitely not interested in yokais.”

Leonardo sat there quietly, Raphael eyeing this fellow turtle beside him, not being able to read that stern and calm face at all.

Silence filled the house, both turtles enjoying the fading warmth of the flames from ikori. When the last flame died, Leonardo broke the silence.

“It’s late. We should try to get some sleep before sun rises.”

“That sounds good.”

Raphael was already settling down against the wall while Leonardo rolled open his futon, listening Raphael’s movements.

“I’m sorry I don’t have other futon for you.”

“That’s okay. I haven’t got that luxury often in my life so I’m used of sleeping on the floor or on the ground.”

Leonardo was silent yet again, thinking. He himself had had that luxury of having his own futon to sleep on to. He had forgot it completely that it wasn’t the same with Raphael. Feeling more bad, and kind of guilty, Leonardo settled down, his shell towards Raphael – after making sure bigger turtle had settled down as comfortable as possible.

“Hey, Raph?”

“Yeah?”

Leonardo smiled as he closed his eyes.

“I’m so happy we finally found each other. I’m so happy you are alive and well.”

Leonardo could hear and feel smile spread on Raphael’s face as big turtle smiled further away from him.

“Yeah, same here. I finally managed to get some peace to my mind and soul. I’m glad you survived from that waterfall, kiddo.”

Leonardo huffed softly to himself eyes gently closed. Kiddo. He had faint memory of it how Raphael had called him with that nickname. With small happy smile on his face, Leonardo fell asleep – and not even Raphael’s louder snoring disturbed his sleep.

**

It was afternoon already when Raphael made a small groan, his eye slowly opening. Sun was high and nice breeze came in the house via window holes. Sitting up Raphael rubbed his face in his big palms, turning to look around between his fingers.

Leonardo was gone. There also was no fire in ikori. Hands fell in Raphael’s lap as he listened anything coming from outside. Just wind, leaves rustling and birds. Sounded pretty much like a nice summer day.

The door opened and Raphael’s hand instantly went to his wakizashi, but it was only Leonardo who entered. He was, however, covered in blood. Jumping up Raphael rushed to smaller male, insisting to know where the blood had come from.

“It’s not mine. It’s yokai’s. My job is to keep areas around the palace safe and clean from yokais, remember?”

Raphael took deep inhale, exhaling slow but strong.

“Can’t you just, don’t know, use some magic to keep them away?”

Leonardo shook his head while taking off his armor.

“No. I only know how to do few spells about protection.”

Turning to look Raphael, Leonardo smiled slightly.

“I’m heading to near by bond to wash my gear. Would you like to come along?”

“Yeah, sure. Better that than just sitting in here and do nothing.”

Leonardo smiled while Raphael picked up biggest and heaviest parts of the armor. He knew Leonardo could carry them himself, but he loved to be a helping hand, carry heavy things. Use his muscles.

At the bond, Raphael made small happy gasp. It was the same bond from all those years ago where he had bathed with Kodamas!

“You know the place?”

“I sure do! I met my first Kodamas here.”

Leonardo smiled as he knelt down, placing armor on the grass in front of him near he bond.

“I met my first Kodamas here too. They are amazing little creatures. Curious, happy, cheerful and helpful. Harmless little fellows and nice company. I have spend many nights with them here, especially after horrible days. I find their presence very soothing.”

“They appear only during nights?”

“Mostly yes, but I have met them during days too. It depends on them when they want to show up.”

Sitting down and helping Leonardo wash his gears, Raphael looked around.

“You think we see them today?”

“Perhaps. If they grant us such luxury and honor.”

Both fell silent as they washed blood off, making sure none of it made its way into the pure pond. After the armor and gears, it was Leo’s turn. Raphael watched how Leonardo placed his palms together, said a pray and then started to wash himself – again making sure none of the dirt and blood on him would end up in the pond.

Feeling something near him Raphael looked down, smile spreading on his face. It was small Kodama! It was touching his hand, looking more or less scared. Raphael didn’t understand… Was he and other Kodamas in trouble? Taking a look at Leonardo, who was washing his face, Raphael wanted to ask did he see the Kodama too. Turning his eye back on the Kodama, Raphael gasped silently. It was gone.

Was Kodama afraid of him? No, it couldn’t be. Was he afraid of Leonardo? No, it couldn’t. Leonardo was sweet, kind and polite.

Perhaps Kodama was scared and worried they were ruining Kodama’s perfect pond with yokai’s blood? Or was there something coming at them? Perhaps Yoki or one-eyed Oni yokai? Maybe even Wheelmonk? Had kodama come to warn them?

“Raphael?”

“Yes?!”

Leonardo chuckled a bit while looking concerned.

“Are you alright? I’ve been calling you a while here now.”

“Sorry. Just got too deep in my thoughts.”

Leonardo wanted to ask what those thoughts were, but decided to remain silent about it. Instead he asked;

“Are you hungry? We could go fishing. There’s small river near by.”

“Lead the way.”

**

At the river, after visiting Leo’s house first, the duo sat silently side by side, waiting fishes to bite.

While atmosphere was now more warmer and relaxed, Raphael couldn’t shake off the face of small scared Kodama in his mind.

“You are awfully quiet today.”

“Sorry. My mind just keeps wandering all around.”

“Perhaps you should talk about it?”

Raphael swallowed. He didn’t want to say anything about the Kodama, but he had to come up with something.

“It’s just… You said yesterday that maids tried to teach you to serve. I’ve been wondering did they managed despite you were drawn to the samurais and ninjas more.”

“Someway they did, but it was also because Master made me serve too.”

“Serve how and who?”

Leonardo sighed softly after pulling his bait up, fish escaping.

“Maids taught me to serve drinks and foods, while master taught me to serve as a company. You know what I’m saying?”

Raphael almost choked on his saliva.

“H-have you been a man whore then?”

“No, Raphael.” Leonardo said with a sour expression on his face.

“I mean I could had been if that’s what master would had wanted. I did spend time with men, yes, but it had nothing sexual in it. Maybe flirting if they started it, but I was forbid to have anything sexual with master’s visitors. Only to keep them company and serve them if they so wished.”

“But why?”

“Master said it was exciting to his visitors, to have my company. Have a kame, or kappa, serve them. Offer them long wise conversations, war plans as long as they worked for my master, maybe even hold their hand if they so wanted. Things like that.”

“I still don’t get it…”

Leonardo sighed deep. He didn’t want to spill too much, but since Raphael really either didn’t get it or was just playing stupid, Leonardo told what he could.

“It was all also a part from my master’s plan to be near them, for me to get to know them and earn their trust. If they would betray my master, I would be send to… Teach them a lesson or more.”

Raphael nodded even that he knew Leo wouldn’t see it.

“I get it now. … Have you ever been sent to do such things?”

“Yes.”

There was no hesitation or regret in Leo’s voice when he said that. Perhaps this was Leo’s new cold side. He was taught to go and kill without hesitation if someone betrayed his master.

“Am I in danger with you?”

Leonardo’s eyes snapped fully open, his head turning towards bigger turtle.

“No! Absolutely not! I would never hurt you, Raphael.”

“Even if your master would told you to kill me? Would you do it?”

Leonardo was obviously uncomfortable now.

“Why are you asking such things? I know you wouldn’t be a threat to my master. I’m sure you would like him, just like he would like you.”

Raphael had nasty gut feeling about that. He wasn’t as sure as Leonardo about all that.

“So um, what else there is about you and your life?”

“Nothing much. I have told you almost all already.”

“Almost?”

“There are… some things which are only between me and my master. Or just only for me to know. One thing what I can, still, say is that I also was taught to fight against yokais. It was much harder to fight against them than humans, but after many failures I learned. Plus almost dying in one fight was good teacher too. And even then it was master who saved me. I own him so much.”

Old turtle swallowed, watching Leonardo catching a big fish, instantly cutting its head off with small knife. So there was more behind all that. Raphael, there and then, decided he would dig it all out of Leonardo sooner or later. He wanted – and needed – to know all about him. Leonardo had stated earlier they would return back to the palace shortly for Leonardo’s report, so Raphael would need to act before their return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo's and Raphael's adventure, with little Kodama, continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is personally one of my favorites :) I did a lot of research, adding a little bit of my own imagination in this chapter.
> 
> Inspired by Nioh 1 PS4 game.

Few days went by and turtles were traveling by foot, Leonardo leading the way. A while ago Leonardo had changed their course, saying it was a shortcut through the forest. The forest was really dark, not letting sunlight through.

Raphael was silent. Whole forest around him felt… uneasy. Normally forests were peaceful and safe, mostly, but this forest felt like if it was full of yokais or something else. But still Leonardo had assured him they were safe and that he’d done the same protection spell on them what he used on the house. It should keep yokais away.

Big turtle sighed deep via his nostrils. It had been long when he’d been feeling like this. Suddenly his mind was flooded with the horrible memories from his childhood, from the day when samurais had attacked in his home village, killing everyone – including his mom. This feeling… It was the same here in the forest as it was back then! The feeling of danger!

“Leonardo…”

“I sense it too. Stay calm, but be ready for anything.”

Duo walked with dead silent steps when Leonardo, suddenly and startling bigger turtle, lifted his hand up, falling down on his knees behind the bushes. Raphael instantly followed smaller turtle’s example, sneaking right next to him.

Leonardo said nothing, but nodded forward, strict look on his face. Raphael was stunned and confused, but his eye moved on the direction where Leonardo was facing. What he saw almost made a loud curse word escape him.

There was 5 big Yoki yokais, some of them looking different than the other. Those who looked different had red skin like normal Yoki, but their clothes were different, they had swords instead of axes and… Their heads were wrapped inside old dirty fabric. Only their eyes glowed between the wholes, their mouths being uncovered too.

All Yokis were in a circle around the fire, some standing, some sitting, some knelt down. In the middle of them, indeed, was a fire and… Pile of samurai bodies, naked from their armors. Raphael thought quickly. Fire was definitely human made since, what Raphael knew, a yokai like Yoki wasn’t able to make a fire. It was too dumb for it.

So what his mind could come up with was that the samurai group had stopped here to rest, but were surprised by Yoki group, getting killed and… Now eaten. Raphael shivered.

Feeling slight touch on his hand, Raphael’s attention turned on Leonardo.

“Let’s move. There’s no point in staying here and get caught. I don’t want us to risk our lives by fighting against all of them.”

“I thought you would kill them all easily.”

Leonardo smiled as he shook his head, whispering back.

“I have been in tight fights against yokais, but I don’t want to go play with my life if I don’t really need to.”

“But if the samurais would had been alive, would you had go save them?”

“Absolutely not. They deserve what comes to them. They have done so much horrible and bad things that karma is getting back at them – and it deserves them right.”

Raphael understood Leonardo’s point and while he, in some way, agreed with a fellow turtle, a thought of being eaten by a yokai – still – made him feel sick. In his mind not even jerk samurais deserved that.

Getting up on their feet, turtle duo left the scene, suddenly coming face to face with one other Yoki. Raphael froze, his hand instantly going near his wakizashi while Leonardo stood still in front of him. The tension in the air was weird, but not as dangerous as it could be – and it felt weird to Raphael.

Hearing small sound on his shoulder, Raphael turned his head, seeing earlier Kodama on his shoulder. Had it been following them?

“Move.”

“?!?”

In surprise, Raphael turned to look Leonardo who, still, stood firmly in front of him, his head pressed down. His voice, however, had been clear and slightly commanding. However, Yoki didn’t even flinch.

“Move!”

Lifting his head up, Leonardo’s eyes moved towards Yoki’s face and, much for Raphael’s shock, big yokai growled slightly, moving out of the way. What the hell?!

“Come, Raphael, before he changes his mind.”

Raphael, stunned and shocked, stared after Leonardo, took fast look of Yoki and rushed after smaller male, Kodama hanging on his shoulder.

“What the hell was that?! Can you control them?!”

“No. But with some low minded yokais like Yoki your energy matters the most. If your energy is more stronger and dominating than theirs, then you are naturally a leader. They are weaker so they submit. On top of it, I did make us those spells which keeps us protected, remember?”

Raphael’s head was spinning! He was just so blown away and confused! Looking over his shoulder he spotted Yoki who, still, stood on his spot staring at them. Shivering Raphael turned his gaze back forward, not bothering to say anything. This was just too much. After all Raphael had NEVER heard that you could boss weaker yokais around by having more dominating energy.

Maybe it was something what Leonardo had learned from his Master? But then again, it also could be the spell what Leonardo had done on them. Raphael nodded to himself. It must had been it instead. Yoki must had sensed it and decided it was smarter not to mess with them.

Hearing small sound near his head, Raphael looked small Kodama who was hanging on his shoulder still. It was weird to have this little guy with them, but since it was harmless little spirit, Raphael allowed him to hang around.

**

Eventually, at the cloudy dawn, Raphael and Leonardo came to a small village which was ruined. It seemed it had been destroyed recently. As the turtles entered the village, Raphael couldn’t shake off this eerie feeling. Apparently there was something wrong since Leonardo was more tense and Kodama had hid somewhere inside Raphael’s bag.

Even after few days, there still were small fires eating the remains of burned houses, some had collapsed, some – amazingly and despite being burned more or less – were standing. But what was truly weird was that there was no human remains. Had everyone managed to escape in time, had they been captured or was this village empty to begin with? But why destroy an empty village? Had it been those samurais’ home village and it was destroyed by people who seek revenge towards samurais? It was confusing and somehow none of it didn’t make any sense in Raphael’s head.

Without a sound Leonardo suddenly stopped, crows flying above them croaking. They were restless.

“Is there any house which we could use for the night? I have a feeling it would be smarter than try our luck and keep going. Even that I don’t really like the feeling in this place…”

Raphael looked around, spotting a house which had only light fire damage on the outside. Luckily the fire had become weaker and died before destroying the house.

“There’s one on your right, few meters forward.”

Leonardo nodded starting to head forward, Raphael right behind him. However, there was a feeling something – or someone – was following them. Turning his head a bit, Raphael saw movement on the ground further behind them. Not daring to stop he kept observing the mass. It was definitely following them.

Kodama on Raphael’s shoulder made a sound, soon starting to mimic their followers. Spiders?! They were followed by a huge group of spiders? Looking at the mass again, Raphael squinted his eye – and sure thing – they WERE spiders. Lots of them. But why?

Had their home place been destroyed? After all they were coming from the forest, where spiders usually lived because of shelter and food, but since that Yoki group was there… They easily could had destroyed, accidentally, spiders’ home. Now they were looking new home for sure. Abandoned and destroyed village would be their best choice – for now. Perhaps they would keep going in the morning and find new forest without yokais.

Soon the turtles came to the house, Leonardo sliding the door open. It was empty and smelled… weird. It could had been because of fire. And age. Old houses tended to have this weird smell.

Entering deeper in the house, Raphael felt chills run up and down on his body, hearing small alarming Kodama sounds from his back bag. The house was otherwise like any other middle sized regular Japanese houses, but there was one door which was fully open – and behind it was nothing more than darkness. And THAT gave him chills. That darkness seemed endless. But since Leonardo didn’t seem to mind it, Raphael forced his mind to calm down too.

“I go take a look around the area. You stay here. Don’t make a fire and stay silent until I come back.”

“You sure you will be okay by yourself?”

Leonardo smiled while tapping his katanas.

“Don’t worry. I’m not alone. I’ll be fine.”

Raphael watched helplessly as Leonardo left, feeling a small panic in his soul. What if this was the last time he saw Leonardo?! He almost rushed after the turtle, but something on the floor caught his attention. Looking down at his feet, Raphael’s sighed.

A spider. It must had come inside with them – if it didn’t live here already. With a smile on his face, Raphael watched this little guy go, vanishing into a small dark hole in the wall.

Sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, suddenly smelling something else caught big turtle’s attention. Sniffing himself Raphael grunted. Shit, he smelled bad! He hadn’t been able to bath in a while and he didn’t know when he could bath next time. He just hoped Leonardo hadn’t smelled his horrible stink.

Raphael, from deep in his thoughts, jumped a bit when he felt something crawl on his thigh. Lifting a hand already to smash whatever it was, Raphael stopped. It was that little Kodama! Smiling at the little spirit, Raphael lowered his hand with an apology, but it was obviously afraid. Had he scared little guy that bad?

… No… It was not it. It didn’t like to be in the house and it kept trying to tell something to the turtle.

“Listen, I know you are scared and you definitely can sense this eerie feeling, but I won’t leave. I can’t and won’t leave Leonardo behind. Not now when I found him after two decades. I… I wouldn’t be able to handle it if I would lose him again.”

Kodama seemed to understand, but still it insisted Raphael to get up and leave. Eventually big turtle grew tired and angry at the little spirit.

“Enough, okay!? Please, just… Go back where you came from or go back in my bag. I’m no longer in the mood for you.”

Kodama gasped in shock, making sad face but without any other tries, it disappeared. Hearing small rustling in his back bag, Raphael knew Kodama had go in there.

**

It was dark outside already and Leonardo hadn’t come back. Raphael was growing impatient and extremely worried. While he knew Leonardo was skilled and could defense himself, he couldn’t stop all those horrible what if scenarios rolling in his head.

Just when he made up his mind to go after smaller male, the door slid open and Leonardo came in, closing the door behind him. Just in case he also prop up the front door so that it couldn’t be slid open from outside. This created some security feeling.

Raphael sighed in relief as Leonardo landed on his knees near him, starting a fire. Apparently everything was good and area safe.

“I was worried. What took you so long?”

Leonardo smiled slightly.

“I apologize. I got a little lost since I haven’t been in this area before.”

Raphael gasped. What if Leonardo wouldn’t had found his way back!? But before big mouth had a chance to open, Leonardo turned to face Raphael.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. Let’s try to get some rest, shall we?”

Green eye stayed on light green turtle who picked biwa in his lap, smile on his face.

“I found it outside. I thought music would help us to relax some more. Can I play it?”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead. That’s good idea.”

Raphael relaxed more as he watched, and listened, how Leonardo started to play the instrument in his lap. The sound was… Kind of nostalgic, but also eerie. But the more Raphael listened it, the more it started to relax him. Also adding the warmth of the fire helped him relax.

Closing his eye, big turtle leaned more against the wall. It really did some good in all possible ways to listen Leo’s play, feel the warmth and know he was safe – but most importantly that Leonardo was with him.

**

High small sounds, repeating over and over again. It sounded like someone was in panic, danger, afraid. It took lots of willpower from Raphael to finally get his tired eye open. He felt pissed. For once he had been sleeping so well and someone dared to wake him up!

After spotting small Kodama standing on his thigh, looking at him worried and scared, Raphael growled.

“What you want?! I was sleeping so well! You little ---!”

Raphael’s mouth closed instantly when he looked at the direction where Kodama was pointing; His feet. T-they were covered in web! Hearing small sounds around him, Raphael looked quickly around. Spiders! So many spiders in all size had surrounded him! Fuck! Were they going to eat him?!

Panting in panic, Raphael scanned the room – only to notice it looked completely different. There was high quality wooden walls even that they were old and damaged, one torch was on the wall across him, that creepy door near it and… There were webs all around the place!

Now looking back at the Kodama, it was pointing Raphael’s feet again. The web had grown thicker and was coming towards his thighs! Cursing out loud, Raphael snatched his wakizashi, cutting himself free. He had never gotten onto his feet this quick, having Kodama on his shoulder.

Leonardo….! Where was Leonardo!? Quickly scanning the room he was nowhere to be found! Shit! As Raphael filled his lungs with air to call Leonardo, silent laugh caught his attention. It was coming from the darkness.

Holding his wakizashi tightly in his hands, Raphael watched how smaller spiders moved out of the way as this young beautiful woman, with spider legs and body, came into the room.

O-oh shit… Shit, shit, shit! It was Jorōgumo! Raphael snarled at himself. He had heard a lot of stories about her, but she should be after YOUNG HANDSOME men, not old mutant turtle fart. P-perhaps this was her home and she was pissed at Raphael. B-but it wouldn’t explain why Leonardo wasn’t there… Unless…

_“Do not worry. Your friend did not leave you.”_

So she could talk – and apparently read minds too. Not good.

“Then you know where he is? You did something to him?” 

She laughed as she came closer.

_“Let me show you.”_

So damn quickly she shot webs at Raphael, catching big turtle easily. However, Raphael wasn’t human so he fought back – even that he had dropped his wakizashi in first attack. Taking a step on the left something got smashed under his feet, causing shivers run up on his back, shriek filling the room.

_“My baby! My beloved baby! You squished her!”_

Looking down, Raphael lifted his feet and – sure thing – he accidentally had stepped on one spider. Not that he even liked spiders, but… That was still kind of cruel. And nasty.

Hearing angry scream from spider yokai, Raphael managed only to see a web which wrapped around his head and body. Hard pull caused Raphael to loose his balance, hitting the floor hard. Then there was a sting at his foot. Damn, it hurt! Soon after that Raphael started to feel weak, everything getting dizzy and finally he passed out.

**

When he woke up next time, he was laying on the floor. His head felt weird and body weak, but he still reclaimed control of his body. Turning his head from side to side, Raphael noticed that the web around his head had been removed.

Looking around more freely, much for Raphael’s horror, he noticed way too many white web cocoons. Some of them were on the floor, most hanged from the ceiling, some were still full and some empty. No… C-could it be… The villagers? All of them fallen to be Jorōgumo’s victims?!

Hearing spider legs hitting the wooden floor, which was partly covered in web, Raphael lifted his head. Jorōgumo was approaching him.

_“Aaahh. So my venom isn’t as effective on kappa as it is on humans. No matter, I shall give you more and devour your body, slow and painfully, with my babies.”_

Raphael snarled, squirming. It only seemed to amuse her.

“Why the hell you are interested in me?! All the stories, what I have heard, tells how you prey for young, love-sick, men! I’m not love-sick and I’m not a man!”

She smiled, reaching to take a hold on Raphael’s chin.

_“That may be true, but when there’s no much food anything goes. Even a kappa.”_

“I’m not a kappa. I’m kame, a turtle.”

_“Aaahh, well well, then. Kappa I wouldn’t eat, but kame… They are tasty ones.”_

Raphael stared deep in her yellow eyes, swallowing.

“The fuck!? You just said you would eat a kappa and now you said you wouldn’t?”

Jorōgumo turned her head, observing the turtle with wide yellow eyes, twisted smirk on her face.

_“Am I confusing your little mind?”_

Raphael grunted to himself. So she was playing some sort of mind tricks with him. After all Jorōgumo, what he knew, possess a cunning intelligence. Okay, fine.

“So you have decided to eat me because I’m a turtle? You wouldn’t eat me if I would be kappa?”

_“Of course not. After all, we yokais don’t eat each other. But there’s still always a chance for it to happen ~”_

Raphael swallowed again. He needed to think something fast since he was getting pissed because of her stupid mind games of eating. And if he would lose his temper here and now, he most definitely would be doomed.

“Can you tell me something before eating me? Since you are obviously going to do it anyway.”

She laughed as she pulled away, obviously playing with the turtle in stress.

_“Why should I let my lunch to know anything? What would you do with that knowledge in death?”_

“I will step, or roll, on another spider if you won’t let me ask.”

Her amusement turned into fury as she dashed right above Raphael, her face right in front of his.

_“You bastard killed my baby! Do that again and I will eat you alive! I make you suffer in a way you never knew was even possible!”_

“So tell me what I want to know and I leave your babies alone.”

Jorōgumo pulled back slightly, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark room. Only one torch further away behind Raphael was giving some light. She finally hissed, pulling Raphael to sit up with her long hairy legs.

_“Speak, kame.”_

“First, I want to know your story. Secondly I want to know what happened to Leonardo, the turtle who was with me.”

Jorōgumo rubbed her legs together, finally grinning widely.

_“You ask a lot, kame. But I shall give you what you wish, but in return I will make you go through slow and painful death. My children and I will feast with your flesh!”_

“Yeah, yeah. Go on with it already.”

_“Hmh, impatient and foolish kame. Desperate to die soon.”_

Jorōgumo stroked her hair as she made herself comfortable.

 _“I have been living in this village for decades, luring traveling samurais and lonely men in my home. They, naturally, never left.”_ There was evil grin on her red lips.

_“Eventually people grew suspicious, starting to think they might have a yokai here living among them. That’s why I ordered my fire-breathing spiders to burn the town down few days ago, while I took care of the people otherwise. I couldn’t let them found out about me. After all I have a nice nest here and it would be a shame to destroy it, don’t you think, kame?”_

Raphael snorted slightly to himself, but he had to ask.

“Why me? Aren’t you after young and handsome men who are either looking for love or otherwise pleases your eyes?”

She laughed in creepy way before licking her lips.

_“Because it’s been too long when I tasted a kame last time. Sure, you are ugly and not a human, but I’m sure my babies would enjoy eating you if I wouldn’t like your flavor. Besides the village is now burned down so there’s no people to eat after we have eaten the remaining villagers from my web cocoons. Unless I can find some lonely and lovely travelers.”_

Raphael growled while trying to wiggle free from the web. Damn, it was strong and tight! Not to mention the effect of the poison which had made him weaker. And he didn’t even have his wakizashi… The thought of his weapon gave a flash of Leo’s katana in his mind, which made Raphael gasp.

“Hey! What happened to the turtle who was with me?! What did you do to him?! You still need to tell me about him!”

 _“Him? Oooh, yes ~ Him.”_ She chuckled a bit while looking like a pleased cat after catching a prey. _“What do you think happened to him?”_

Her eyes moved dangerously towards one web cocoon – which turned Raphael’s heart cold. No… No! Leonardo would never fall for yokai’s trap!

Amused and loud laugh came deep from the yokai’s throat as she threw her head backward, black hair swinging in the air.

_“You are so easy to fool, kame! He is not there.”_

Raphael didn’t like to be fooled nor scared like that so he was hell pissed, but he bit his tongue. He needed more time to try to get free – and making this yokai talk was his only way to get time.

“Then do you care to TELL me where he is exactly?”

Jorōgumo huffed, still amused grin on her lips.

_“Stupid kame. Let me bring him to you, then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's pic and some little info about Joro-Gumo.
> 
> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/file/nioh/jorogumo.jpg  
> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Joro-gumo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is latest chapter for now! Chapter 10 is in the making, but the progress has been VERY slow. There's currently stress, anxiety and worry in my life (nothing too serious tho!), but it's been eating my inspiration and motivation. However, I try to keep up with weekly updates!
> 
> Thank you all, so far, from kudos and comments! <3 I, especially, have been loving your comments SO SO MUCH! You guys have no idea how much they warm my heart! I always feel like I could explode with joy :D So thank you, again, and keep them coming ;)

Raphael’s eye grew wider in horror as Jorōgumo in front of him slowly vanished, Leonardo standing in her place. Of course! Jorōgumo WAS a shape shifting yokai after all! But… She should be able to transform only in a form of a young and beautiful human woman, so how… How it was able to be Leonardo? How she even knew about the turtle?

It sent creepy shivers all around Raphael’s body when Leonardo’s eerie voiced laugh echoed in wide dark room.

_“You sure are surprised, kame. I tricked you good.”_

“I… I admit you got me there. But how…? I’ve never –”

_“I tell you, kame. I’m enjoying shocking you too much to stop now.”_

Leonardo walked right in front of Raphael, landing on his other knee. But this time Leo’s blue eyes were looking DIRECTLY in Raphael’s eye, instead of staring into nothingness.

_“First of all, kame, I’m 5000 years old. When I turned 400 years old, I received my magical powers and started to devour human flesh instead of bugs. Surely bugs are still tasty, but humans ~ Mmmhh ~ so much more delicious.”_

Raphael had to make a face. Eating bugs… Eww! The image was horrible in his head. Apparently disgust on his face amused the yokai since Leonardo smirked widely.

_“You don’t like bugs? Perhaps you should try human flesh ~”_

“S-shut up!”

Leonardo laughed again as he stood up. For a some reason Raphael panicked, yelling after the yokai.

“What about the rest!? You’ve been faking to be Leonardo all this time, haven’t you?! Tell me!”

_“Ooh, but it was easy, kame. Let’s start with that house in the forest near the road, shall we? It was only an illusion.”_

“Illusion…? How it can be? What I know you can’t do illusions.”

_“Shh, shh, shh, kame! Don’t underestimate me because of all the tails what people are telling. Surely it’s rare, but I have been practicing hard my whole life. It started with small things.”_

Yokai stood still, letting the information sink in the turtle’s head before continuing.

_“The house was my trap. I was sure someone would hear the rumors about yokai living in this village. Surely someone, hopefully young man, would come and try to kill me. Instead, I caught you. Old and ugly kame… When you entered that house, my little spiders living there sent me a message about you. Normally, indeed, I would had ignored ugly kame like you, but… You had interesting mind and memories.”_

Raphael snarled, but said nothing – even that he had a lot to say. Patience. Hear her first…

_“When you settled down in that house, I arrived to the forest from here. I observed you when you slept, before taking a form of your beloved friend called Leonardo. I have to admit I wasn’t sure how he really would be as an adult since you only had child memories about him, but I think I managed to do pretty good job since I fooled you so well.”_

Raphael held back a growl, swallowing. “… What about the fight?”

 _“Just for fun, kame. Like everything else.”_ There was wicked grin one Leo’s face.

“And the travel..?”

Raphael was getting more pissed, his body shaking as he came to realize it more and more how idiotic he had been! How easily this… stupid yokai had fooled him!

_“All just to lure you here.”_

“How about the blood on Leonardo when he came back in that one afternoon?! You faked it too?”

Now the wicked grin spread even more wider.

_“No ~ That was real. Look around and see where the blood came from.”_

Raphael’s eye grew wider as he scanned the room, realization sneaking in his mind. No. His realization made yokai sigh.

_“My little spiders sent me a message that the villagers had grew suspicious about me on their town. I had to go do something about it. And since I really liked your friend’s form, I used it. He is quite quick and good with his swords. Those villagers had no chance.”_

Old turtle kept his head down, shaking. This… This fucked up yokai had used Leonardo’s form to kill the people in this village! Those who had grew suspicious about her and tried only to defense their home and themselves!

_“Don’t feel bad about them, kame. They died quickly – which I normally never allow. I enjoy slooow and painful deaths. I was merciful.”_

“You think it makes any of that right?! You sick freak!”

_“It’s all about surviving, kame. We eat humans to survive, we kill humans to protect ourselves – just like you eat animals to survive and kill us to protect yourself. Yokai or human, it doesn’t matter. We do things for the same reasons. On top of it, kame, have you thought it at all how humans don’t have natural enemies? That’s why it is only natural that we eat them.”_

There was a shock on Raphael’s face which made big turtle quiet, yokai smiling as she turned back in her own form.

_“Shall I continue or have you heard enough to traumatize and confuse your weak mind?”_

“Go on. I want to know all. Especially the part in the forest with Yoki.”

_“Aaah, Yoki. He saw through my illusion and shape shifting. He knew who I really was. We yokais do stick together, after all.”_

So that was it! That’s why Yoki didn’t attack on her when she was Leonardo!

“What about this house? It looks different.”

_“Illusion too, fool kame. What you saw after waking up is real, and what you see here is real.”_

Raphael only nodded, it all making so much sense now. But still he was pissed. How stupid he had been! How foolish… How easily he had been fooled by the yokai… Dropping his head down, Raphael let out sad sigh. Leonardo...

“Tell me one more thing and then I’m done. Where’s real Leonardo?”

_“That kame child from your memories. He arrived here decades ago. He was weak and not all that big of a lunch, but my babies got some food from his tiny flesh.”_

“You’re lying!”

Jorōgumo looked rather surprised since she hadn’t expected such outburst from older turtle, but it made her smile in the end.

_“Am I? Look over there.”_

Not really wanting to look, Raphael forced his eye to move in the corner where she pointed. It was a corner which was full of bones. Most human remains, but… There it was. A small shell. No. No…!

Tearing up Raphael’s fury only rose. Not Leonardo! Not that sweet little child who he’d been looking for like crazy! Feeling a tap on the backside of his head, with the familiar small sound, Raphael instantly calmed down.

Kodama was radiating such calmness… Like if it was saying… It was not true. It was not Leonardo. Taking a closer look of the shell, Raphael’s heart turned lighter. It was turtle’s shell indeed, but it was definitely not Leonardo’s! If it would had been, there should had been a piece missing – a piece which hanged around Raphael’s neck.

Jorōgumo smiled as she eyed turtle from the corner of her eye.

_“So you saw through my other trick. But not without that little Kodama’s help. Nasty little helper. You can thank yourself that you are a spirit. Otherwise I would had eaten you as a snack already. But you, big ugly kame, I can ~ “_

“H-h-hold it! I still want to know more!”

In slight annoyance Jorōgumo hissed.

_“There’s nothing more to tell, kame! I told you my part of your miserable story and now it’s time to eat!”_

Shit! Raphael still needed more time to loose the webs. They had loose some, but not enough! Suddenly something was slapped on Raphael’s back and the webs came off.

Not wondering about it too much, Raphael ripped the web off, rolling away from Jorōgumo’s attack. Happy Kodama greeted Raphael on his shoulder, waving small spell paper on his hand.

“Y-you made a spell to free me?”

Kodama laughed while nodding. Taking a look of the web what Raphael had ripped, there indeed was a piece of spell paper slapped on it.

“… Did your spell loose the web?”

Kodama nodded with happy sound. Damn, this little creature was so much more than Raphael had ever thought of. However… 

“W-why you didn’t do it sooner, you little shit!?”

Fresh web ball flied right past Raphael’s head with angry hiss, interrupting his lecture to Kodama. Jorōgumo’s yellow eyes glowed dangerously in the dark room as she approached her prey.

_“You will not escape, kame! None has ever escaped me! Not even with the help of small Kodama!”_

“That’s what you think! I can’t die here since I have Leonardo to find!”

_“Hmh, stupid obsession, kame. The child is long dead. You will never find him!”_

“Keep telling me your lies, bitch. Come, Kodama. Let’s get out of here!”

Kodama made small sound as he grabbed tightly on Raphael’s shoulder while big turtle started to run. This room was too difficult place to fight. It was way too wide, dark, there were cocoons and webs… Too much things in his way.

Kodama, as a spirit, easily guided Raphael back up in the room where everything had started, but the front door refused to open. It must had been Jorōgumo’s doing! She definitely wasn’t going to let them go.

Angry hissing was coming from the darkness behind the open door, Jorōgumo approaching the duo.

_“Fools! I told you! You will not escape!”_

Raphael swallowed as he watched yokai approaching him. He had no idea how to fight against her plus his wakizashi was gone. And the room was small too. Raphael huffed softly to himself. He knew he was naturally strong, but her venom had made him weak and his fists, most definitely, wouldn’t effect much on a yokai like her. 

Kodama’s quick peeping sound earned him Raphael’s attention, and little spirit didn’t waste time. He pointed at the bow and arrow in the corner. Okay, Raphael knew it was a weapon, but how an arrow and a bow would save them?

But since Kodama was high leveled spirit, and therefor smarter and knew more than Raphael, big turtle did obey. Running away from web balls what Jorōgumo was, now, shooting at him, Raphael dashed at the bow and arrow.

Okay, he now had them, but what next?! Maybe it had been a bad idea to follow Kodama’s idea… Looking at the little creature on his shoulder, Raphael’s eye widened. Another spell? Raphael had no idea what it was and Kodama wasn’t even trying to tell him. All what he was doing was pointing the spell, then the arrow, then Jorōgumo and then his own third eye’s spot.

“You want me to shoot this arrow, with the spell, on her forehead? On her third eye?”

Kodama jumped while happy sound echoed in the air. Swallowing Raphael took the spell, piercing it with the arrow’s head.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, little guy, but I hope it works. If not, we are going to be lunch – or at least me.”

Kodama swallowed, showing nervousness for the first time. It all depended on this one spell and one arrow. Raphael had to hit the target in first try. However, yokai knew their plan and wasn’t going to make it easy.

She easily used her long legs and big spider rear to keep Raphael on the move, not giving him a chance to stop and aim. She also kept her head well hidden behind her arms. Damn it!

_“You foolish kame. You really thought I would be easy to kill? Even with the help of Kodama? Many have tried in my lifetime and, as you can see, none hasn’t succeeded.”_

Raphael grunted as he was allowed to stop to catch his breath. Damn. This room was too small. He had no chance to withdraw far enough to have time to aim. A sound from outside distracted Raphael long enough for Jorōgumo to use her web on the bow and arrow, snatching them from Raphael’s hold.

Cursing out loud Raphael growled while woman was laughing, her eyes shining with madness as she threw bow and arrow out through small open window.

Kodama was making horrified sounds on Raphael’s shoulder, eventually vanishing in thin air.

“H-hey! Come back here! Are you leaving me here alone!? You bastard!”

Jorōgumo laughed her eerie laugh while stepping closer.

_“You fool. Kodamas are not fighters. They are peace loving and helping spirits. This one was amazingly brave, but eventually they withdraw and hide from danger.”_

So Kodama really left him, huh? Raphael sighed silently to himself. Dying alone hadn’t been his plan, but now it seemed to happen anyway. But not without a fight! He still had his fists and, if he would get close enough, perhaps he could try and break that bitch’s neck.

Raphael dashed at her suddenly, aiming his fist to her side, but her spider legs were instantly in his way, blocking the attack. Well, if this bitch wanted to get rid of her legs, then so be it!

With all his strength, Raphael grabbed one of her nasty hairy legs in his hands, starting to twist it. She screamed in pain, managing to hit Raphael with her other leg so that big turtle needed to withdraw. However he had managed to do some damage to that leg.

Jorōgumo wasn’t putting any weight on it. Pleased smirk spread on Raphael’s face.

“I see it now. I only need to break your legs one by one and you will become helpless little bug.”

_“Hmh. Try and amuse me, kame.”_

Raphael said nothing more as he dashed towards the yokai once more, dodging web and legs. After he had managed to either break or damage four of her legs, she screamed in fury. Raphael, in the other hand, was feeling extremely excited.

Breaking her legs was good way to pay her back.

“Few more and you’re mine, yokai!”

Raphael squeezed his hands into fists, dashing towards her one more. This time, however, Jorōgumo wasn’t even trying to defense herself or hide her head. Instead she changed her form.

Pleading blue eyes met Raphael’s green eye and it made big turtle stop instantly. Leonardo was on the floor on his knees, injured. Hurt. Bleeding. Crying... He was looking like a hurt tired puppy while looking up at the other turtle.

“Raphael… Please, stop. Stop hurting me. No more… Please.”

Feeling his heart turning cold, all what Raphael could do was to stare and gasp in disbelief. N-no. H-had he really hurt Leonardo? Was he really attacking on Leonardo instead? Deep inside Raphael had a feeling this was Jorōgumo’s doing, but at the same time Leonardo was so real. So perfect. This couldn’t be a fake. Maybe everything about Jorōgumo had been an illusion, a fake, made by some yokai.

Falling on his knees next to sobbing turtle, Raphael’s own heart was aching. Carefully he wrapped his arms around smaller male, pulling him in a hug, Leonardo pressing harder against big body.

“I… I’m so sorry, Leonardo. I didn’t mean to… I... I’m sorry.”

Leonardo sobbed softly, rubbing his face against Raphael’s shoulder.

“Jorōgumo. I-it was J-Jorōgumo… She c-caught me too. I’m s-sorry, Raphael. I didn’t want to hurt you…”

That short moment of confusion, and opening, was all what Jorōgumo needed. Still in a form of Leonardo, the yokai lifted her head enough to be able to sink her sharp teeth in Raphael’s shoulder. Her venom would deal with the turtle.

Short painful scream left Raphael’s lungs, snapping him out of this little illusion. Growling he swung his arm, but her venom had started to spread already, making his movement slow and weak.

Jorōgumo laughed while transforming back in her own form, Raphael slowly sinking on the floor despite all the fighting he was putting up. F-fuck it! H-he’d been so close! Fuck, how stupid he’d been! AGAIN!!

Humming happily at her victory, spider yokai started to wrap her web around Raphael’s body, leaving his head outside. Because Raphael was her special catch, she hanged him on the ceiling upside down in this small room, eyeing him.

_“You fought well, kame. You could had won me by breaking my legs, but your foolish heart and spirit were weak, breaking in front of sad blue eyes.”_

“Y-you play d-dirty tricks…”

 _“Anything to survive, kame. Anything.”_ She smiled as she limped closer. _“And now…”_

She started to open her mouth unnaturally big, hissing. Small spiders of all size crawled from their hiding places around her, waiting to be fed. Raphael, while his vision was getting more blurry, cursed in his mind, using his last strength to wiggle.

Useless. This was all useless. He really would die here, never finding Leonardo.

Small familiar sound echoed somewhere in Raphael’s ears. It was Kodama. Had that little coward come back to see him being eaten?

Then there was another sound. Some sort of whistle… But who would be whistling?

Whistle was soon followed by a painful and loud scream from Jorōgumo. What the hell was going on?! Forcing his eye open, despite the blurry vision, Raphael saw Jorōgumo backing away from him, an arrow sticking on her forehead with a spell paper.

H-had Kodama been able to shoot the arrow?! Had it go and retrieve it via that small window?

Next the front door was blown in, instantly followed by a flash of flames – setting small spiders in flames. What the fuck was going on!?

Jorōgumo was screaming more louder now, horrified expression on her face. Her babies were screaming and dying, her own body slowly starting to burn too.

A web string, which was holding Raphael up at the ceiling, was cut and Raphael fell on the floor hard. With his blurry vision he saw a group of black figures rushing in the room, few of them stopping by his side. They seemed to study him, nodded to one another and bend over him.

Raphael’s vision went completely black as his mind was fading away, but he felt hands on him while he was being dragged out of the house and flames.

**

Birds sang beautifully in the morning, but his head was feeling horrible, all his muscles were aching. He felt like dying… … … Wait a minute… Why wasn’t he dead yet? Jorōgumo’s venom should had killed him by now. Right?

Feeling a hand slide under his head, Raphael grunted, trying to fight back, but his body just didn’t obey. Soon his head was lifted slightly up and the edge of some sort of cup was placed between his lips.

“Drink. It will help against her venom.”

The voice was right next to him, Raphael knew that much, but it still sounded like it echoed from far away – from all directions. Should he open his mouth? Was this person really helping him or giving him more poison? But if the latter was true, why they had come to rescue him to begin with? They had no reasons to.

The pain in his body reminded him, once more, about his bad state and situation so big grumpy turtle opened his mouth, accepting the liquid. God, it tasted horrible! But perhaps bad poison needed bad antidote. The flavor made Raphael cough after it went down his throat.

Light chuckle near him made Raphael grunt. This bastard was laughing at his suffering. Just wait when he would get up on his feet…!

“I know it’s not very tasty, but it’s the most effective antidote against Jorōgumo’s venom. But you should consider yourself lucky. If you would had been a human, you would be dead by now.”

Raphael grunted again. God, he wanted to shut up this annoying person. His head was feeling horrible enough without some smart ass. Forcing his eye open, sun’s light wasn’t the first thing what he saw. It was blurry image of leaves above him, casting shadows from sun’s rays.

After looking around with slow head turns with blurry vision, Raphael realized his head was resting on something… which wasn’t the ground or a pillow. Turning his head enough to be able to look right above his own head, he saw the same black blurry figure what he had seen in Jorōgumo’s house.

His rescuer? But why? Squinting his eye, Raphael faintly started to recognize red color above the black figure. What the fuck was this thing? Another yokai? But yokais didn’t fight or attack on one another. And if this was a yokai, why it had saved him?

Soft chuckle was more clear now as Raphael’s hearing was healing, his vision slowly becoming a bit more clear now too. The antidote was really starting to kick in – but too slowly still in Raphael’s liking. His green eye stayed on the figure as it got more clear with each blink.

Small gasp escaped surprised turtle completely when he realized who he was looking at. A human woman! While part of his mind screamed Raphael to be suspicious, big turtle felt rather calm. He had no reasons, nor even energy yet, to start to rampage.

Red hair was swinging gently with the wind, green eyes looking down at him so… kindly. That look reminded Raphael of his...

“M… Mom?”

Kunoichi sighed softly, petting turtle’s head gently.

“I’m sorry. I’m not. I’m kunoichi.”

“Kunoichi… A female ninja…”

“Yes. You can just call me April.”

Raphael grunted as he forced himself to sit up, but his balance was still off so he fell back on his shell, his head resting on April’s thighs again.

“Please, remain still. Let the antidote do its work first.”

“… Why you rescued me? You didn’t need to.”

“In my eyes you needed to be rescued. I will not turn my back if there’s innocent life in danger.”

“How you even knew about me?”

“My ninjas had been observing this area and village for a long time, because of the rumors about Jorōgumo living here. However we didn’t have any evidences. She covered herself good. But then you came in the picture and proved the rumors true. I must apologize for you getting injured.”

“Njah. That was my own stupidity…”

“Because she took a form of that young kame?”

Had April seen him too!? Turning his gaze up, Raphael stared in her eyes with such intensively.

“You saw him?”

“I did. He seemed important and dear to you.”

Sudden sadness overtook big turtle, forcing him to look away from soft green orbs.

“It’s a long story.”

“I see. Then I shall not ask about it.”

The pair sat silently under the tree, one other ninja coming to April later, whispering something in her ear. Kunoichi only nodded. Eyeing them both suspiciously, Raphael couldn’t stop wondering what was happening now.

April looked down at big turtle, softly tapping his shoulders.

“Can you get up, even to sit at first?”

Raphael was confused, but he did as he was asked to. After all he owned his life to this young woman. Another surprise washed over Raphael’s mind when he noticed he was able to sit up without any issues! The antidote was working! A hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting up on his feet, tho.

“Please, sit here a moment instead of trying to get up on your feet. A horse with a cart is coming to get us. I will not take any risks and let you walk.”

A horse ride? Rubbing his feet Raphael had to admit it – his feet felt a bit numb still. So he accepted the cart ride when the horse arrived with few more ninjas.

Big turtle was helped in the cart, some ninjas coming on with him and April, while rest of them just… disappeared. Not wanting to be rude and ask, Raphael sat silently wondering where he was being taken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new allies Raphael's journey continues - but not without some fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There will be more or less GORE scene in this chapter (closer to the end) so please, be aware!
> 
> Yokais, what I used from Nioh 1 in this chapter can be found here:  
> Raven Tengu - https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Raven+Tengu  
> Wheelmonk - https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Wheelmonk
> 
> Thank you all, so far, from all the kudos and comments! I'm always, honestly, so happy and excited when I get and see your comments! <3 They give me energy to keep going with this and it warms my heart to know some of you are actually always waiting a new chapter! So huge THANK YOU to you ALL! <3

Raphael watched his feet while the cart under him shook and jumped slightly on the rocky road. Lifting his head Raphael eyed the scene. Mountains. They were approaching mountains.

“Isn’t it dangerous to go to the mountains?”

Kunoichi looked at him, remaining silent while observing old turtle.

“Don’t worry. This road is clear.”

“I sure hope so.”

Awkward silence landed between the human and turtle, ninjas staring at them across them. They didn’t dare to say a thing. Not unless April gave them permission or command to.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see later.”

“Hmph! Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because you will see it yourself eventually.”

Raphael grunted as he sat deeper, leaning against the edge of the cart, arms crossed over his chest.

“Shit.”

April eyed the turtle from the corner of her eye, suddenly reaching to pick something up next to her feet.

“Here. Maybe this cheers you up since you are awfully grumpy.”

Raphael let out dangerous growl. He was not in the mood to be mocked or anything since he was back in the first square. He still had to find Leonardo… But his hope was starting to slip away. So far, every time, when he’d thought he NOW had found the turtle, it had been a fake one way or another. Raphael couldn’t handle it anymore.

Furious eye turned towards April, anger vanishing from his face when he saw his beloved wakizashi. Confused and surprised eye rose to meet April’s warm smile, soft look decorating her eyes.

“This is yours, right? Your little kodama friend didn’t allow us to leave it behind.”

Kodama? Looking around, Raphael now wondered where that little guy even was. He hadn’t seen him yet. Perhaps he was avoiding him…

“The kodama is in your bag, probably sleeping since it’s day time. You can apologize and thank him later.”

Raphael’s full focus turned back on April who, once more, reached the blade towards Raphael. With a deep bow and sincere ‘thank you’ Raphael accepted his weapon back. God, how shitty he would had felt if the only item left from his home town would had been lost. To make sure his wakizashi would be by his side, Raphael tied it tight on his belt.

Silence landed between the group members again as the mountains kept slowly sliding towards them, growing and growing.

“Are we going to stop at the mountain? Or were you planning to go through it or over it?”

“We will go over it. There’s safe road which we have used before.”

“Where the road leads?”

April smiled in a teasing way.

“To the other side.”

Raphael snorted with tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. She was good. She made sure she wouldn’t spill any information to him. But Raphael couldn’t understand it why. Why this woman couldn’t tell him where they were going? … Unless…

Suddenly Raphael jumped up, blade flashing in the beam of setting sun. April watched in surprise how the blade was aimed at her. Ninjas across them were already ready to defense their leader, but April – with a hand sign – told them to hold still.

Her stern eyes now met furious orb. Something had pissed Raphael off.

“You tell me the truth right now. You are working for Oroku Saki, aren’t you?! That’s the only explanation why you won’t tell me where we are going! You are taking me to him! Am I right?!”

April took deep inhale, still keeping her firm gaze on Raphael.

“No.”

Raphael’s eye grew slightly wider, his hand lowering the blade just slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Look, I know you are suspicious, but I assure you; You are safe. If we would want you dead, you would be dead already. Or then we wouldn’t had even rescue you from Jorōgumo.”

Raphael took a look at other ninjas. He couldn’t pick anything out of them. Slightly annoyed, Raphael put his blade away, sitting back down.

“Thank you.”

“Hmh.”

“I promise some things, at least, will be revealed to you when we get to our destination.”

Somehow Raphael doubted that. Perhaps it only would be more lies to keep him quiet. Perhaps they would just kill him or feed him to some other yokai. Or then… if Saki truly would be there… Would they blackmail Raphael to fight in a war for them? Against Donatello? No. No! Raphael wouldn’t! He would rather jump down from the mountain!

April watched how Raphael groaned to himself, taking a hold of his head. She wanted to make sure old turtle was alright, but her instincts told her to stay away and keep her distance.

**

Sun had set long time ago, torches lightning the rocky mountain road. These ninjas must had been using this road a lot because there were torches. And while Raphael appreciated the light, something wasn’t right. Something didn’t feel right… And the horse was feeling it too. It was restless, alarmed. Constantly keeping his head up high, looking forward and turning his ears at times, but mostly keeping them pointed forward.

The road ahead of them was getting more steep, tight turn on the left at the end. At the middle area there was a cave hole. Before the cave hole, the horse stopped. It was snorting loud, refusing to move forward. Suddenly horse rose on his back feet with neigh.

From the corner of his eye Raphael saw black figure flying past the horse, going high in the air and soon starting to come towards them.

Raven Tengu!

“Everyone, get ready!”

April was on her feet in the cart, giving orders to her ninjas who obeyed immediately.

“Hold the horse! We can’t lose it!”

One ninja took the reins, but when Raven Tengu flied past them again, the horse lost it. Horse pulled himself free, starting to run forward on the road, cart jumping behind it. Red glow appeared behind the tight turn, causing horse to dodge too close to the edge.

Wheelmonk made weird and low laugh and growl mix sound as it pushed the horse down, off on the road. Ninjas gasped in horror since that had been one of their best horses! 

“Hng! Ninjas, attack! Kill them both!”

“Yes!”

Raphael watched how ninjas attacked on the Raven Tengu, but since it was flying, fast and strong, taking it down wasn’t going to be easy. They couldn’t even reach it!

And then there was wheelmonk. Green eye stayed on the yokai who turned around, starting to roll towards them fast, flames flashing around the wheel. Ninjas saw it coming so they managed to dodge the attack easily. Raphael, in the other hand, just pressed against the wall just in time for wheelmonk to roll past him.

“You take that bird! I’ll handle this thing!”

“Are you sure?!” April screamed as she looked at big old turtle.

“I, at least, can keep it busy until you take down that bird! Hurry up, will you?”

April nodded, focusing back on the flying yokai with her men. Raphael sighed in his mind. He sure hoped those humans could take care of themselves and bring down that yokai since his hands were tied with the wheelmonk.

Pulling out his wakizashi, Raphael watched how the wheelmonk stopped and turned around, making yet another weird low sound. Then it turned again, rolling right towards the turtle. Raphael couldn’t do much anything else than keep dodging the yokai whenever it tried to run over him.

This “cat and mouse” play went on for some time before Raphael lost his temper. He needed to finish this yokai off! Since there was no much room to fight, Raphael turned the blade in front of him, blocking wheelmonk’s attack. Shit, this yokai was strong!

Growling Raphael sank his feet more firmly to the ground. He still felt he hadn’t recovered fully from Jorōgumo’s poison which made small fear sneak in his spine. What if he couldn’t protect these ninjas and take down the yokai? No, he wouldn’t let that happen!

Wheelmonk stopped rolling on his spot, turning to face the turtle. Small red eyes stared deep in Raphael’s green orb, wide smirk spreading on yokai’s face. With one strong move, yokai started to push and force Raphael against the rocky wall, sealing him between itself and the wall.

Raphael growled again. This wasn’t good and the heat from the yokai’s flames was making him sweat, his hands turning more slippery. But when wheelmonk started to open its mouth and flames started to form inside it, true horror decorated Raphael’s face.

For fuck’s sake!

“Kame!”

Hearing kunoichi call him was not something what Raphael needed right now.

“What!?”

“I will throw you something what you can use!”

“I can’t see it! You are on my blind side!”

April, after dodging Raven Tengu’s attack, took a better look of Raphael’s situation. Indeed! She had forgot Raphael didn’t had his left eye.

“Can you turn around with it!? So that you would be your back towards my voice?!”

“No promises, but I’ll try!”

“Hurry, before it burns you!”

“Tell me about it!”

Raphael growled as he dropped his wakizashi, taking a hold on wheelmonk’s mouth with his left hand, forcing it to shut. No open mouth – no fire breath to fry him. Taking a hold on yokai’s wheel, Raphael hissed as he started to push the yokai and turn it.

His hands were burning but he couldn’t let go. Somehow he managed to turn the yokai who tried to roll backward and forward, but Raphael’s hold prevented it from doing any of that. It seemed to piss yokai off since it was growling louder, red color in its eyes being as red and bright as its flames.

“Kame, release it’s mouth and get down!”

“Are you nuts, woman?!”

“Do it! Now!”

Raphael grunted closing his eye as he released his hold on the yokai, falling on his shell. Something small and black flied over him, going straight in the yokai’s mouth when it was opened with flames. Yokai, not even for a second, seemed to notice anything inside it’s mouth, but soon there was an explosion, wheelmonk’s face bursting into pieces.

“… EWWW!”

Raphael jumped up, wiping blood and flesh off of him. Well, that was definitely one way to kill a yokai. Explode their face off…

“What you did?”

“Kayaku-dama.”

“A paper bomb with gunpowder inside it. Brilliant.”

“Simple and easy way to kill wheelmonk. They have the fire so we only need to use the bombs.”

Raphael walked next to the kunoichi and her ninjas, watching how Raven Tengu was flying still in the air.

“So what’s wrong with that?”

“I think he’s planning something.”

“Any damage?”

April nodded towards one of her ninja.

“One dead, few hurt. But that thing, maybe not even a scratch.”

“So how we kill it? I assume it just won’t fly away.”

Sudden shriek filled the air as the yokai spread its wings. April’s eyes widened when she spotted more Raven Tengus appearing behind the rocks.

“An ambush?!”

“Are yokais that smart?”

“It starts to seem so.”

Everyone gathered tightly together, yokais flying closer.

“So, kunoichi, any plans?”

April took deep inhale, her eyes hard as steel as she kept them locked on the obvious leader yokai.

“Take them down, but don’t get killed.”

Everyone nodded as they took their own opponents. This road was no ideal place for the fight, but they couldn’t run either. Yokais kept them there.

As Raphael rushed to get his wakizashi, dodging sudden attacks, he realized something.

“April! Their wings!”

April gasped. Of course! They couldn’t fly if they cut off their wings! April gave new order to her team and all of them started to aim for the wings. It wasn’t easy task and after a while it was something what all of them realized.

“How about we take one down at the time?”

“It could work if they let us.”

Small group decided to take one yokai down at the time, but still Raven Tengus didn’t make it easy. In horror they all watched how some of the ninjas were taken high in the air above the gorge, then rudely dropped into their death.

Raphael’s heart was hammering, his temper rising. These damn fucked up yokais!

One of the Raven Tengus was flying towards furious turtle. Turning to face the yokai, Raphael squeezed his hands into fists, smashing his left fist right in the yokai’s face when it was going to fly past him. The beak broke during the impact, painful shriek filling the air.

“Scream all you want, bastard!”

April watched with ninjas how this injured yokai came at Raphael again, but this time Raphael didn’t use his fist. He grabbed a hold on the wing while jumping on the yokai’s back, making it crash on the hard ground. Standing on top of the yokai, Raphael grabbed on the right wing with both of his hands, starting to pull it.

Yokai squirmed and screamed, but it only infuriated Raphael more. All the pain from his life and past events were coming up. His life had been so fucked up ever since he’d returned back to the area of his old home town! Wishing he never wouldn’t had arrived Raphael let out loud scream as he ripped the wing off, tossing it in the gorge.

April watched with wide eyes as Raphael pulled the yokai up, pushing it against the wall, starting to smash that broken beak with his bloody fist. Yokai’s sharp claws didn’t stop him, no matter how many deep cuts they made on Raphael’s arms. Old turtle was in a state what April had never witnessed before. She knew humans and some yokais did horrible things, but going in such state of rage…

When lifeless yokai slid to sit on the ground in front of heavily panting turtle’s feet, Raphael stomped backward, everything getting blurry in his eyes. April rushed to his side, taking a hold on his arm. Free hand rose in the air, but April’s voice stopped the turtle.

“It’s me. Calm down. You have done your job. You are still weak.”

Raphael said nothing, just stared human woman beside him. Movement, which was coming towards them, caught Raphael’s attention with ninja’s alarming screams. However, second Raven Tengu was quick.

Easily it wrapped long claws around April’s middle, trying to take her away. April screamed in surprise and pain, Raphael grabbing on yokai’s feet. There was no way he was going to let this feather shit take her!

“Let go of me!”

April screamed while ripping feather off of the yokai, but it only seemed to annoy the bird. A hand went to her belt, blade flashing past her head. April watched in Raphael’s eye which stared up at the yokai, his arm going right past her head.

She remembered she had small blade on her belt so Raphael must had taken it!

Raphael, with bright furious eye, stared at the yokai who screamed, trying to pull away as Raphael kept holding it by the feet, stabbing it again and again in the stomach. These fucking birds had choose wrong day to come to piss him off!

Eventually Raven Tengu’s eyes rolled backward, his body slamming behind April on the ground, his hold releasing the human. Stepping by Raphael’s side, April watched how this yokai took its last breaths before dying on blood lost.

Then, her green eyes turned on Raphael. Big turtle was panting before inhaling and exhaling deeply, giving April her small blade back.

“Thanks for borrowing it.”

April said nothing as she took the blade.

“Mistress, there’s still 4 to go!”

April nodded. 

“Good. We will kill them all if they won’t retreat.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

April turned to look Raphael who was now leaning against the rocky wall, sweating and panting.

“I order you to sit the rest of the fight down. You will not be any use.”

“Bullshit. I just… Will catch my breath…”

“You rest and stay put!”

Raphael didn’t get to protest when April turned on her heels, rushing to aid her team - even that she was bleeding. Raphael watched helplessly how the ninjas fought against 2 Raven Tengus. But thankfully they were doing a good job. They struggled, yes, but eventually they brought yokais down on the ground, cutting their wings off. Surely they still were quick and deadly, but they couldn’t fly away.

Turning his eye on the leader Raven Tengu, Raphael watched silently how it kept floating on its spot in the air, observing. It was like it was waiting a perfect chance to strike…

When 2 other Raven Tengus were down and killed, April wiped her hair looking next to her. She had lost few more men, all dear friends. She was sad and angry. She was their leader. She should had been able to keep them safe, but… She couldn’t.

No, not now. There was no time for such thoughts. Her men had fought bravely. They had swore loyalty to her – and even to die for her. They had done all that.

“April!”

In surprise April turned her gaze towards the movement, her eyes widening when leader Raven Tengu flied towards her. He slammed her hard against the wall, making air escape from her lungs.

Ninjas attacked on the yokai, who easily used his wings, doing some sort of wind attack which made ninjas fly away from them. He wanted April and only her. Raphael growled as he picked up a rock, tossing it as hard as he could. It hit the yokai on the side of his head, making painful shriek fill the air.

“Bastard! You wanna fist fight?! Then I’m your man!”

Yokai hissed as his head slowly turned, eyes burning. Raphael stood there with shaky feet and the yokai noticed this. It had some sort of mocking look on it’s face as his focus turned back on April who tried to reach her blade.

Raven Tengu grabbed her hands, keeping them still. With the strong beak he bit April on the shoulder hard, then aiming to her head. Luckily April could move her head and dodge the attacks, but her shoulder was aching and bleeding.

Her ninjas tried to help her, but the yokai kept using his wind attack, sending ninjas flying. And Raphael, he knew this yokai would use the wind attack on him too and throwing rocks on the yokai wouldn’t do shit. But he still needed to do something! He couldn’t just… watch and let her die!

Out of nowhere, and without a sound, black figure jumped somewhere above April, landing right on Raven Tengu’s back. Yokai screamed when the blade pierced it’s body, but it wasn’t going to die.

Releasing his hold on the human, Raven Tengu flied in the air, trying to shake whoever was on his back off.

Raphael watched in awe how the attacker suddenly, after stabbing the yokai many times on the back, jumped down, landing perfectly without a sound near April. There was no words between them, but they obviously knew each other.

With a loud shriek yokai was flying towards April and his attacker. Pushing April in the cave out of the way, this mystery ninja took the attack head on. Raven Tengu took him over the edge, fighting with the person in the air.

When the Raven Tengu managed to shake his attacked off above the gorge, April screamed.

“Master!!”

Her voice was full of shock, fear and just… everything. Without thinking Raphael started to run, throwing himself after her master at the edge of the cliff. Raphael managed to grab a hold on the master’s hand.

“I got you. Hold on.”

But there was no response. Actually, this person looked like they had… become unconscious. No shit! This on top of everything else?! What kind of master faints in the middle of the fight?!

“Your master is unconscious!”

“Hold onto him, Raphael!”

“I got him, I got him! But you could give a helping hand! That bastard bird is coming at us!”

April knew and saw that, but she couldn’t do much since the yokai was diving in the gorge, most definitely aiming on her master.

Raphael saw the bird coming, cursing out loud. Shit! He couldn’t let go, he didn’t had his wakizashi and well, fuck! There wasn’t anything he could do!

But just when the yokai was close enough, this master cut yokai’s stomach open with one single swing. Raphael watched how yokai screamed as its guts fell out from the cut. It was… horrible to see. Not that Raphael hadn’t seen guts before, but actually see them slide out…

Raphael watched, while feeling sick, how the yokai kept screaming as it fell deeper in the darkness of the gorge while trying to hold his guts to stay in. When the yokai was out of sight, Raphael let out deep exhale.

April now came next to him, looking down.

“Master! Are you alright?!”

There was only a nod, but it was enough to make April smile in relief. She stepped back as Raphael started to get up on his feet, pulling this mystery person up. When they were firmly on their feet, April came to her master, kneeling down deep.

“I am so sorry, master. I failed. I lost so many men… I failed them. I failed myself. I failed you.”

There was long silence as survivors waited master’s reaction.

“You have failed no one.”

April looked up, seeing a hand which helped her up on her feet. She had served her master almost her whole life so she knew that when he said something, he really meant it.

“Thank you, master. Are you injured?”

“Just slightly.”

“Your face. There’s a scratch.”

Master sighed, removing his hooded cowl so that April could see the scratch better. It wasn’t bad cut, thank God!

Raphael, in the other hand, gasped when the cowl was removed. He wanted to believe his eye, but at the same time his eye had betrayed him in his life before – too many times already. And too many times he had been fooled.

But still…

“Leonardo?”

Light green turtle turned his head towards Raphael’s direction, hearing how the turtle was taking few steps closer. However, there was no warm welcome.

“I will talk with you later, traveler. Right now we must hurry and get out of here. All injuries needs to be checked."

Turning his strict expression towards April, Leonardo continued: “Take the bodies which you can, leave everyone else.”

“Yes, master.”

April bowed deeply before she, with rest of her ninjas went to gather the bodies. There weren’t many of them since most of them had fell in the gorge. When bodies were picked up, small group started to move by foot.

Raphael was last in line, but he could see and hear April and Leonardo talk some. April was apologizing about the horse and cart, explaining everything what had happened. Leonardo hadn’t said or asked much, just told her not to worry and that she could give full report to him later after they would be at the temple.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week. I was celebrating my 34th birthday last weekend by coming to visit my sister so I didn't had time to write (too much time spent outside on shopping and eating delicious Japanese food :'D)
> 
> I'm still at my sis's, so I'm not promising weekly updates currently, but I will get back on them when I return back home. Thank you for your patience!

Whole trip was pure torture to big old scarred turtle. He couldn’t get his eye off on Leonardo’s back. He wanted to approach younger male, apologize his past mistakes over and over again, but he couldn’t. Leonardo had made it loud and clear they would talk later. But what really bothered Raphael was how Leonardo had addressed him as a ‘traveler’, not as Raphael or a friend…

Had young turtle forgot? Or perhaps he was just too angry…? Maybe he didn’t even want Raphael to be there to begin with.

April looked over her shoulder at old turtle who had dropped his head down, carrying injured ninja on his shell. She could see how something was weighting Raphael’s mind and heart – heavily. Turning her green eyes on her master, April knew it was about Leonardo. Had to be. Because Raphael hadn’t been like this before, only after Leonardo appeared and Raphael realized who he was.

Small group, in complete silence, finally came to the temple area with another building.

“Take the injured ones in the temple. I go get supplies and be there soon.”

“Yes, Master.”

“And traveler, when you are done helping April, there’s small separated room. Go wait me there.”

Raphael and April watched after Leonardo who was heading towards the building, soon disappearing into the darkness of the night even that big torches were bringing light on the yard.

“Come, Raphael. Let’s get these guys inside.”

Raphael only hummed some sort of reply, following April inside the big temple. Laying the man down from his shell, Raphael made sure to place him in comfortable position on the futon which was laying there.

Lifting his gaze to see if April needed any help, Raphael watched her talking to her men, holding one ninja’s hand. Feeling like an outsider, Raphael stood and withdrew from the room. It took him a while before he found that small separated room.

Looking around it looked very comfy. There was table, lots of candles and a torch, futon and so on. Sliding down to sit against the wall, Raphael placed his bag in his lap, opening it.

Kodama looked up at him, making his adorable little sound when seeing old face looking down at him. That made Raphael smile, even slightly, after a long time. Pushing his hand in the bag, Raphael picked Kodama up, holding him on his open palm.

“Are you alright?”

Kodama stood facing Raphael, nodding once with cute little sound.

“Good.”

Raphael was silent a moment before he dared to continue, knowing what he wanted to say.

“Look, I’m sorry I got angry at you earlier. I just… It was tight situation and you just left me alone. I got… scared. Didn’t want to die alone.”

Kodama watched how Raphael dropped his head before moving to tap Raphael’s thumb in comforting way. It, once again, made big turtle smile a bit. He was happy this Kodama had decided to come with him.

“It seems you have managed to create good bond with the Kodama. That’s very rare and only few can see them. Or should I say they show themselves only to few ones.”

Raphael lifted his head, watching how Leonardo stood at the doorway with a tray. Not saying a word, old turtle watched how younger turtle walked so gracefully behind the small table, steadily landing on his knees.

Every move what Leonardo made was slow and graceful. It almost looked like if he was serving tea to an emperor! Placing tea cup in front of Raphael, Leonardo bowed slightly before taking tea to himself.

“Please, drink. It’s not poison.”

Raphael hesitated, but took the cup in his hands, taking a sip. He didn’t like tea all that much, but he didn’t want to be rude so he drank it with small sips, keeping his eye on Leonardo.

Young turtle said nothing. Just sat on his knees eyes closed, his back straight and posture perfect while enjoying his hot drink. Apparently he waited Raphael to speak first… Maybe? But how could Raphael start? What he could or should say first?

“I had short and quick conversation with April and I have come to understand you have been searching for me.”

“Yes. For decades.”

“Why?”

Raphael stopped in the middle of taking more tea. Why? Why would Leonardo ask such a thing? Unless… he truly had forgot.

“D-don’t you remember?”

“Just answer to my question, please.”

Raphael swallowed, suddenly not wanting any more of the green liquid from his cup. Placing small cup on the table, Raphael leaned on his thighs with his palms, sighing deep via his mouth.

“Why, you ask.”

Leonardo made no move or sound as he waited patiently.

“Because… I haven’t got over the guilt… What happened at the waterfall back those decades ago. I… I took you with me, I swore to protect you and I… I couldn’t.”

Younger male carefully listened Raphael’s every word, knowing there was more to come.

“All these years… I’ve been searching for you, refusing to give up until I find you. Have your lifeless body in my arms even if it would had come to that.”

Leonardo kept staying silent, hearing small sobs from older male. Apparently this was painful topic.

“You were so small and innocent little kid back then… I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Leonardo opened his eyes after hearing Raphael bursting into tears. He had not expected Raphael to react this way. When Leonardo opened his mouth to say something, Raphael continued.

“I was young and s-strong back in those d-days! I should h-had been able t-to take care of you, protect you, easily!”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened. At times things happen to us for a reason.”

“Bullshit!”

Leonardo kept his mouth shut, listening Raphael’s painful crying. All what he could do, what he assumed to be the best thing to do, was to wait silently for Raphael to calm down.

“All these years…”

It was rather silent mumbling to himself than speaking out loud to Leonardo.

“… What about all those years?”

Raphael lifted his head, now looking at slightly concerned younger male. Well, he finally now had found Leonardo so why not tell him everything. He had nothing to lose after all. Changing his position a bit, Raphael sniffed loudly before starting to tell his tale. From that day when they got separated. How he had meet Donatello and worked for him, how he left in order to search Leonardo. How he ended up in that small village with dwellers in it, how he was captured later and brought to this small war lord who had tricked him with Michelangelo, and then Jorōgumo and now this.

During the whole time Leonardo sat still, listened carefully. He didn’t ask or comment Raphael’s story in any way. And while it didn’t show on his face, Leonardo felt hurt inside. This turtle had gone so much through his life – and not in a good way.

Offering calmer turtle a bowl with rice, meat and some vegetables, Leonardo smiled softly for the first time.

“Here. Eat and rest now. You have go through a lot.”

Raphael watched the bowl, noticing Leonardo had his own bowl still on the tray with more tea. Taking it with thanks, Raphael started to eat. The atmosphere in the room, from Raphael’s part, was uncomfortable. He didn’t know what Leonardo was thinking about him now. Did he even believe him?

Watching Leonardo eat was tormenting. Why he couldn’t say something?!

“I know you want me to say something, and I wish I could, but I can’t. After all, all that is past now and you are finally here, safe and sound. You finally found me. So why dwell in the past?”

Raphael opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Not even some small sound.

“I do apologize it how much you have been abused only because you desperately were seeking for me. I am sorry I have cause you so much pain and sorrow in your life. But I must ask you; Why you needed to keep looking for me? Why not just forget me and move on?”

“I could have never done that! I swore to take care of you. I…”

Raphael fell silent, Leonardo patiently waiting Raphael to gather his thoughts.

“I liked you. I really did and I wanted… Hoped… that we could had been living together. Travel together. I couldn’t shake that sweet little face of yours out of my mind.”

“Sounds like it was haunting you.”

“No. Absolutely not. I mean sure I sound like desperate lunatic who had grown an obsession about you, but the truth is you gave me strength. All those shit years while being bossed around by others… I wouldn’t had make it without you.”

Leonardo chew and swallowed last pieces of rice and meat, placing bowl with both hands gently on the table. He had received so much information now from older turtle and it felt like his head was spinning a bit, bringing uncertainty in his mind. He wanted to comfort older turtle, but how?

“Have you eat already?”

“Yeah.”

Taking the bowl from Raphael, who gave it to him, Leonardo placed it on the tray. Standing up with slow and beautiful move, Leonardo held he tray as he listened Raphael’s breathing, Kodama’s little sounds reaching his ears every now and then. Apparently that little guy was trying to cheer Raphael up.

Stopping in front of the door, Leonardo turned around. He just couldn’t walk away without saying something.

“I want you to know one thing, Raphael. I never forgot you.”

Gasping to himself, Raphael lifted his head up, only managing to see Leonardo’s back when he left the room, closing the slide door behind him.

So he remembered him!? Why he hadn’t said any of it right away? Why he said it now and ran away? Was he angry at Raphael after all? Was this all only to find out was he now dangerous to Leonardo or not? So many other questions started to fill Raphael’s head – and he hated it!

Knock on the door before it was slid open helped Raphael to get rid of this racing mind. April bowed slightly before entering in the room.

“Master told me to ask you would you rather sleep here or do you want a room in the building next to the temple?”

“It doesn’t matter where I sleep.”

“Then, by Master’s order, I will go make you room in the next building. I will come to get you when I’m ready.”

“April?”

“Yes?”

“Is Le-- I mean your Master going to be sleeping there too?”

“Yes. After all it’s his own building. I will sleep here with the ninjas.”

Raphael only nodded, now wondering what was going on. If Leo truly hated him, why get him to sleep with him in the same building? Maybe it was a test? To see could he truly trust Raphael… That the old turtle wouldn’t sneak on Leo during night and try to kill him?

Groaning Raphael leaned heavier against the wall, Kodama standing on his knee. This was so confusing! Raphael really didn’t need or want this on top of everything else.

Luckily, some time later, April came to get him. Silently following human woman in the next building, Raphael looked around. It looked safe and peaceful place to be. After all there was mountains around them and there hadn’t been any signs or senses about yokais – except those who had attacked on them earlier.

On top of it, Raphael noticed spells all around the camp. Surely for protection. It seemed Leonardo made sure they were truly protected. Raphael also noticed salt lines around the camp while there also was small salt piles on each side of the doorways. No any evil or negativity could get past that.

Entering the house, Raphael stopped to take his shoes off, April making sure would Raphael be alright. However, Leonardo was there to take care of Raphael so kunoichi left the turtles, returning back to her ninjas.

Now silently following Leonardo, Raphael watched how the robe fit and sit on Leonardo so well. It was blue with white cranes flying. It was beautiful and it gave more relaxed feeling from Leonardo.

“This is the room. I hope you don’t mind sharing it with me.”

“Not at all. Tho, I must ask; Is this some kind of test?”

“Test?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Leonardo waited a moment before moving inside the room from the doorway.

“I have no reasons to test you.”

“Then why all this?!”

“Please, keep your voice down.”

Leonardo’s voice wasn’t angry, but it was clear and firm, giving a clear sign he was giving friendly order. When the silence between the turtles had lasted few seconds, Leonardo spoke.

“I will explain myself to you while you make yourself comfortable.”

Raphael didn’t want to start to argue with other turtle by demanding instant answers. After all, Leonardo just had stated he was going to explain himself.

Taking off his gears and weapon, Raphael sat on his futon before laying down, pulling blanket all the way up. A blanket… Having such thick and warm luxury on him was… Nice. Very, very nice. It made Raphael smile as he closed his eye, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of fabric against his skin. He couldn’t remember when it had been the last time he slept with a blanket.

Silent rustling right next to him made Raphael open his eye, seeing Leonardo moving his own futon right next to Raphael’s. It was slightly confusing. Raphael didn’t even realize he was holding his breath when he watched Leonardo taking off his robe. How smoothly it slid off on his form. Tho it also revealed some scars on other turtle’s body.

Perfectly folding his rope next to the bed with his katanas, Leonardo finally laid down on his shell with a sigh. And now, there was only waiting and some sounds of wind with crickets from outside. Moon was shining at times between dark heavy clouds, revealing parts of the room via small windows.

Leonardo breathed so steady, so smoothly. It calmed big turtle. But it also made him feel disappointed. He had expected them to talk more, but it seemed Leonardo had fell asleep.

“I wanted you here alone with me.”

Leo’s voice was a little louder than a whisper, but it did caught Raphael’s attention.

“As much as I trust April, I thought it would be the best if we talked alone, without her or her ninjas’ presence. After all, there can be ears everywhere.”

Leonardo kept a little pause before turning on his side, face towards Raphael.

“I never forgot you. I swear. I wanted to try to find you, but as a blind child I didn’t know where to go or what to do. But I kept walking. I remember how my feet hurt from all that walking. Eventually I met someone on the road and he took me with him.”

Leonardo kept little pause again.

“I told him about you, but he said there was no any waterfalls anywhere near the area where I was. So they said they can’t help me to find you or anything like that, but they said they could take care of me. As a child, even that I didn’t want to leave you and stop looking for you, I had to. I knew I wouldn’t be able to survive alone in the wild.”

Leonardo swallowed once, adjusting his head a bit.

“I’m sorry I gave up on you, but I had to think myself.”

Raphael reached for Leo’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“I know and understand. After all you were a child. Of course your own life came first. I have no hard feelings towards you in any way or kind.”

Leonardo smiled, squeezing Raphael’s hand now back.

“I thought that when I grow up strong and can handle myself and whatever may come, I would search for you. Sadly I never got a chance, but luckily April found you.”

Raphael smiled with a nod. He was happy too that April had found him and, most importantly, she knew Leonardo.

“Can I ask about your past more?”

Leonardo smirked softly with small smile.

“There’s no much to tell. I was adopted in this ninja clan where I met April. We instantly became like siblings. She was always by my side and playing to be my eyes. We grew up together, we trained together, we became stronger together and now we work together.”

“So… You are some sort of clan leader now?”

“Not quite. I have my own Master who’s orders I follow.”

“So you’re here because of those orders?”

“I am here to secure this area. Recently some enemy troops, bandits and those rampaging samurais, not to mention yokais, used to come in our city to cause chaos via this road. I’m here to kill everyone suspicious and keeping enemy away. However, now that Jorōgumo is killed, what April reported to me, I believe yokai activity will drop so at least they won’t be an issue. However, we can’t let our guard down.”

“That’s why you have those spells and salts all around the place?”

“Yes. They are one of the most effective way to keep them away. Not to mention all the traps we have made for humans. That’s why I must warn you and ask you not to go anywhere alone. I don’t want you to fell in one of our traps.”

“O-okay. But why set traps if you guys are here on guard?”

“Because we are heading back to see Master and give him our report in few days.”

Raphael said nothing, but he had one question in his mind. It was like Leo could read it.

“I will introduce you to my Master at some point, but not before I have report everything to him. I will mention you in the report as well, stating you are with us. He should be okay with it since you are not the enemy.”

Not the enemy, eh? Raphael couldn’t help but to feel little bit uneasy. Something was telling him things wouldn’t be so smooth with the Master. Leonardo’s movement snapped big turtle out of his thoughts. Turning his head so that he could see to his blind side – where Leo laid – Raphael saw how Leonardo moved right next to Raphael, resting his head on his shoulder while hugging him slightly sideways.

“Know I’ve been missing you a lot. You were my first friend besides my grandpa. I never forgot you, I could never forget you.”

Leonardo’s voice was trembling very slightly and Raphael understood it. All those feelings, memories, fears and thoughts from Leo’s childhood most definitely were now coming up.

Pulling Leonardo in his armpit, Raphael stroked Leo’s shell through the blanket.

“It’s okay. I know.”

Yeah, that was lame comfort but it was better than just staying quiet. Right? Hearing Leo sigh softly and shortly with small smile on his face made Raphael feel better.

“I’m so happy you are here, Raphael. I swear this time nothing separates us.”

“Same here, kiddo. Same here.”

With the smile on his face, Leonardo finally fell asleep, Raphael staying awake a bit longer while watching the moon which was spying them behind the clouds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets Leo's Master!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter. I just came back from my little trip and I'm trying to get back on writing. Hopefully I can deliver longer chapter next week! :3

After few days Leonardo was leading the way, April by his side, as they left the temple area heading towards the bigger place where Leonardo’s leader was. Raphael, however, couldn’t help the crawls under his skin whenever he thought about the Master. Something wasn’t right…

And his feelings were screaming at him something wasn’t right when he, later that same day and after Leo’s report, was face to face with the old human ninja leader. It eased bigger turtle’s feeling a bit when he knew Leonardo was there by his side. There had been no way Leonardo would had let Raphael meet his lord alone.

Eyeing the older man, maybe around his 50’s just like Raphael was, Raphael knew better than to let his look fool him. By now Raphael had learned how tricky and dangerous ninjas could be at their worst… or best, however you like to put it.

The man, Oroku Saki, stood as he slowly slid through the floor, coming to take a better look at this new mutant. He could instantly tell this turtle was way older than Leonardo, obvious battle survivor based on all the scars he had visible under his gear with a missing eye.

“You know how to fight, I assume?”

Saki’s tone was low and even, but it still made Raphael’s scales itch.

“More or less.”

“Are you trained in any way?”

“Just by the war and my own experiences.”

“I see. How skilled or good you would say you are?”

“Why all these questions?”

Leo gasped silently, but Saki grinned slightly with a sigh.

“I merely want to know your skills. Are you any use to me like Leonardo assured me you would.”

Raphael silently eyed the man, going through his thoughts.

“He did that?”

“He did. Leonardo is very sure you would be great help to us.”

Raphael looked younger turtle now, felling slightly angry. He hadn’t said a word about any of this to bigger turtle. To be honest, big turtle was done with fighting. With war. He didn’t want to take any part in it.

Raphael’s silence spoke a lot so Saki took a step back, still keeping his eyes on the turtle.

“How about a match? So that I can see how good you are. Are you as good as Leonardo convinced you are.”

Leonardo’s eyes widened with Raphael’s. Neither of them didn’t dare to believe what they just had heard.

“M-master, with all respect, I would be honored to take your place and fight against him. You could only observe, my lord. No need for you to get your hands dirty, master.”

“I didn’t ask your opinion, Leonardo.”

Leonardo’s mouth instantly turned into a thin line as he bowed with silent apology. This didn’t go unnoticed by Raphael. So Leonardo was pretty much under this guy’s thumb.

But since Raphael knew he had no way to get out of this, he agreed.

“Fine. I will fight you if that will satisfy you.”

Saki grinned before he bowed slightly with his head.

“Good. I’m pleased. I will see you at the training ground in an hour. Leonardo, be sure to prepare him.”

“Yes.”

Both turtles were now dismissed and when they left the room, Raphael couldn’t help but to grab on Leonardo’s arm with a silent growl.

“You told him I would FIGHT for you clan?!”

“I’m sorry, but that was the only way to assure him to accept you.”

“Leo, he still hasn’t accepted me! First I need to fight him and he probably will beat the shit out of me before he decides! Ugh, why you had to go say things like that?!”

“… I’m sorry. I truly am.”

Leo’s reply was merely a whisper, voice having a hint of pain in it. He knew he should had asked, or at least told, Raphael his plan but he had decided not to. He regretted it now, however.

Almost an hour later Leonardo sat on the edge of the training ground on his knees, listening how the fight between his master and Raphael started. Saki had demanded older turtle to give him all what he got instantly since there was no reason to toy around each other.

Listening carefully Leonardo heard every move, every hit, every breath, rustling of gears and clothes. Eventually there was louder thud and Leonardo knew his master had threw Raphael on the ground.

Listening older turtle’s heavy and loud breathing made Leonardo stood up, being ready to be called out to assist him.

“You fight well, turtle, but you clearly are not a ninja. You focus on brute strength alone which we ninjas don’t value.”

“Y-yeah, I k-know… hah… You are t-tricky ones i-instead, huh…”

Saki eyed the turtle before stepping away with a small bow. Then his dark eyes turned on Leonardo while Raphael sat up, rubbing his sore arm which was bruising up already.

“Leonardo.”

“Master!”

“Take care of him. Give him food, bath, new clothes, new gears if he so wishes.”

“Yes.”

Turning his eyes on Raphael’s orb, Saki kept his expression calm.

“You may not be a ninja, but you still have skills what are, most definitely, useful on the field where brute strength matters.”

Saki turned around, starting to head towards the exist of the training ground.

“However, you still need some training.”

“… I don’t want to.”

Saki stopped as he listened Raphael getting up on his feet with Leo’s help.

“I’m done fighting.”

“That, sadly, isn’t your decision to make, mutant.”

Without any further words, Saki left, leaving Raphael glare after him Leonardo by his side.

**

“You didn’t bother to tell me earlier who your master was, Leonardo.”

Younger turtle stopped rubbing Raphael’s shell while other sat on small stool before bath in a hot spring.

“Should I had?”

Raphael growled as his body trembled, his eye staring his open palms.

“Of course! Leonardo, your master is fucking war lord!”

“I know. There are many war lords out there.”

“No! You don’t get it! Your master isn’t just ANY war lord. He is Oroku Saki!”

“So?”

“SO!? You don’t happen to know that _he_ is the one who has started the war, right? You don’t happen to know he’s the main dog who every one wants to kill to END the war!”

The shock on Leonardo’s face was clear as the sun in brightest day.

“Y… You are lying. My master is good.”

“Hell, he is! Leo, please, believe me! He is the bad guy here.”

“No… He… He has been telling me how he wants to end the war –”

“For his own sake and victory.”

“- to end the suffering.”

“To cause more chaos!”

“To save people!”

“From who?!”

“From others!”

“From those who truly care and think about the others, innocent people?! From those who don’t seek power to bring chaos but peace?!”

Leonardo opened his mouth, but Raphael kept going.

“He’s been LYING to you, Leonardo! All these years he’s been giving you shit! He is NOT a good guy! He’s using you and you blindly believe him, follow his every order!”

Leonardo’s expression turned stone cold. He wouldn’t listen such horrible accuses about his lord and so, without a word or sound, Leonardo left the turtle alone on the stool.

**

Later in that same evening, after Raphael had been bathed and fed, big turtle sat on the floor against the wall. Few lanterns brought light in this room which he shared with Leonardo.

Other turtle had been awfully quiet after the fight with Saki. Not to mention their arguing really hadn’t helped the situation either... On top of it, Raphael wasn’t much in a mood to talk either. He felt he was, yet again, trapped. He had found Leonardo, but it had cost him his freedom – once again in his life.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Raphael hugged his massive legs, resting his forehead on his knees.

Done.

He was so done.

“Raphael?”

There was real concern in young turtle’s voice – and Raphael quite couldn’t understand it.

Hearing soft sobs coming from bigger turtle made Leonardo crawl right next to him. He wanted to touch the other turtle, but didn’t dare. The wounds and heat still lingering in the air after their argument.

“I’m old, Leonardo. I’m tired. I’m so done… I just want to be. Enjoy the remaining days what I still have left.”

Leonardo listened helplessly as Raphael sobbed with mere whispers. Only now it hit younger male. While Saki hadn’t said it straight out loud, it was still obvious Raphael was now trapped here. Forced to stay with the Foot.

Sitting right next to the bigger sobbing turtle, Leonardo rubbed Raphael’s shoulder.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You have done enough.”

Sure the words hurt since Leonardo knew this was his fault. However, he wasn’t going to give up.

“How about I help you escape? You don’t need to be here, don’t need to take any part in the war. You can go and find a place to live alone in peace.”

As tempting as that offering was, the first thing what Raphael felt was fear. If he said yes to that offer, it means he would have to leave Leonardo – just when he’d found him.

“Will you come with me if I would want to escape?”

Leonardo smiled softly, slowly stroking Raphael’s arm now.

“I’m sorry. I can’t. My place is still here. I own my life to Saki and I have swore to stand by his side.”

“Even if you know he’s the bastard?”

“I… Don’t see him in such light, Raphael. Surely he always has been more or less strict to me, about me and my training, but he’s also the one who saved me. Taught me everything I know, fed me, protected me. He hasn’t been bad or pure evil to me.”

Raphael was silent, turning his gaze away. Since Saki, apparently, had taken good care of Leo then maybe he wasn’t ALL pure evil, but if there was only one person in his life who he cared, in some way, that didn’t make up all his bad things.

Saki had started the war and Raphael was sure the human would do anything to finish it as well. After all, Saki was a man who didn’t settle with a second place or anything.

“So what do you want to do, Raphael? I am willing to help you to get out if you so desire.”

“You would go against your master’s order?”

“Well, he exactly hasn’t ordered me to make sure that you wouldn’t escape or anything.”

There was a small smile on Leo’s face.

“I don’t want you to get in troubles because of me.”

“You don’t need to worry about me--”

“Of course I worry about you! I know Saki’s reputation! I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate to behead you if you betray him!”

Leo’s only reply back was silence. And it spoke a lot to bigger turtle.

Looking down at his palms Raphael didn’t know what to do. To escape and have a free and peaceful life or to escape and get Leo killed in worst case…

"... I'm staying here..." Big turtle finally whispered.

**

There was a presence behind his door. He could feel it.

Saki sat behind his small table, writing something on the scroll as the door slid open, Leonardo bowing deeply on his knees behind it.

“Master. I apologize my late visit, but I wish to speak with you.”

“Come in and close the door.”

Saki watched how his adopted son nodded, came in the room and closed the door behind him before settling behind small table across him.

There was more or less tense energy on Leonardo before he dared to spoke.

“I talked with Raphael.”

“It seemed there were things which you hadn’t told him before.”

“You saw it?”

“Of course. I cannot be so blind not to notice something like that instantly and easily.”

Leonardo was silent again, his hands resting on his thighs as his head dropped down. He wasn’t quite sure how to proceed so he just decided to go for it.

“Master… Raphael told me about the rumors. About you, Master.”

“And what kind of rumors are those?”

“Master, with all respect, he said you are the evil war lord who started the war. Who wants to kill everyone who goes against you, conquer the land, bring more chaos. … I… Master, I don’t believe that. Any of that. I don’t want to believe you, my lord, would be such heartless and cold, pure evil, person.”

Bowing deeply, Leonardo almost whispered.

“Please, tell me the truth, Master. I must know.”

Saki eyed the turtle who remained bowed before him.

“You know, Leonardo, there goes a lot of rumors around the land.”

“Yes.”

“So it is most wise not to pay any attention to them.”

“But Raphael –”

“Has been traveling around the places his whole life, most definitely, hearing a lot of things. If I were you, I wouldn’t believe everything what he says right away. Rumors cannot be trusted.”

“My lord, it’s not only Raphael who speaks like that, or thinks. April has heard people all around the area starting to speak in such a way as well.”

Leonardo dared to lift his head a bit when he heard Saki sigh deeply while getting on his feet. Hearing the rustling of his kimono, Leonardo followed the sound by turning his head.

Saki finally came to a stop, looking at the moon from the open doorway to his small personal garden. Clouds were surrounding the round orb and it made Saki feel like he was the moon while others tried to cover him, hide him, kill him.

“Leonardo.” Saki started with another soft sigh, carefully wondering his next word.

“In the times like these people are desperate, searching for anyone to blame so they have decided to blame me.”

“But why?”

“People are afraid and via fear people loose themselves.”

“But you are not bad person, master. So why would anyone start to spread such rumors?”

“You must learn that you can’t please everyone in life, Leonardo, nor you even should try. There always will be someone who you can’t please, no matter what you do. It very well can be that in my case.”

Leonardo nodded slightly.

“Master? Are you not afraid for your life?”

Saki snorted amused.

“Because of those rumors? No, Leonardo. I am not. I have strong army, I have ninjas everywhere and I have you. I know I am safe and protected.”

Turning around Saki didn’t hesitate as he slid through the floor in front of Leonardo, placing his hand on young man’s shoulder. Leo’s head dropped down in a bow instantly.

“I know I am safe with you. I know you will protect me. I trust you, Leonardo.”

“Thank you, Master. Your words honor me greatly. I will not disappoint you.”

“Good. Now go. You need your rest.”

“Thank you, Master. Good night, master.”

Saki said nothing as he watched young turtle leave his room. When he was certain Leonardo was gone, Saki sat down with a small growl. That Raphael had much more bigger influence on Leonardo than Saki had anticipated. It could become a problem later. Something must be done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is coming closer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long pause. I really haven't been all that creative recently. I have tried with bad results. I even haven't been able to draw any Goretober arts which makes me really sad!
> 
> So since I don't know how long this "block" I can't promise weekly updates, but I update whenever I can / have managed to create something new!
> 
> Thank you for your patience, understanding and support! <3

“I’m not doing it.”

Leonardo blinked as he turned his head towards bigger turtle. They were heading on the training ground when Raphael stopped.

“Why? Have you forgot my lord told me to -”

“Yeah, I know, I know!” Raphael groaned loud. “But that doesn’t mean I will follow his ‘order’. I am not a ninja – and I don’t even want to be one.”

Leonardo took deep inhale, exhaling loud.

“Look, I know -”

“You know nothing, Leo! I have been in so many fights already during my life and here I still stand – without having any ninja shit. I have survived battles before with my own skills and way. I am not going to change just because your old idiot human master tells otherwise!”

Leonardo felt his temper rising.

“Raphael, with all respect, I wish you would speak more kindly, with respect, about my master. By insulting him, you insult me as well.”

“Oh, stop the crap! He is not my master and I know what he really is.”

“Rapha—”

“Besides I don’t feel safe here in this hellhole. I’m constantly on the edge, constantly on my toes, checking over my shoulder every now and then. I don’t trust on anyone else than on you here.”

Leonardo stood still, rolling Raphael’s words in his head.

“I’m glad you trust at least on me. So I ask you, please, keep trusting on me.”

“And follow you while you follow your master’s commands?”

“That’s my job. Raphael, I would be dead without him. He’s the one who saved me.”

“Bullshit!”

Now even Leonardo growled.

“Why are you like tha--!?”

“You would be dead without me! You would had died all those decades ago! Your little skinny body would had rot in your grandpa’s arms without me! If I never wouldn’t had come in that village and find you, take you with me, you would had died there and then! And what about your grandpa anyway? What would he think about you serving evil war lord?”

Leonardo was silent, obvious hurt, pain featuring his face. Raphael knew he had hit sensitive nerve, but he needed to get Leo open his eyes. Raphael wasn’t feeling comfortable about the fact Leonardo was serving evil war lord.

“… My… Grandpa… Would be happy for me. He would be proud.”

“Would he really?”

Not wanting Raphael to see his pain any longer, Leonardo lowered his head.

“He would tell me to listen to my heart, to follow it. Do the right thing.”

“Are you listening your heart then? Following it? Or are you just listening and following your brainwashed mind which demands you to follow someone who’s just using you? Are you doing the right thing?”

Noticing slight trembling on Leo’s shoulders, smelling slighty salty and bitter scent in the air, Raphael knew Leonardo was crying. It was definitely something what Raphael hadn’t meant or wanted to happen.

Hands rose on Leo’s blind eyes, sobbing turning louder.

“W-why you had to remind me of grandpa..?”

It was clearly sensitive topic to younger turtle and Raphael did feel bad, even regretted, about bringing the old man up. Stepping closer, Raphael reached his hand towards Leo’s arm. When his fingertips touched lighter green arm, his hand was slapped away.

Not saying a word, Leonardo quickly spun on his heels, marching away as quick as he could while wiping tears away.

Standing still, old scarred turtle only watched with guilt how Leo disappeared from his sight.

**

Sliding through the floors of the palace, Saki suddenly stopped. He knew Leonardo well enough to know that normally, during this time, Leonardo was training. However, not today.

His adopted son was in the small garden on his knees, hands covering his face. The turtle was obviously crying, not having his senses sharp. Saki could easily do surprise attack on Leo, as a lesson to always be on alarm, but decided otherwise.

Silently walking on small porch, Saki stopped again.

“Leonardo?”

Leonardo instantly snapped his head up in shock, turning his head towards the sound which came from Saki’s feet as they stepped on the grass.

Spinning around on his knees, Leonardo bowed deep, his forehead almost touching the ground.

“Master… I’m – I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you.”

Human’s clothes rustled softly as he squatted, taking a hold on Leo’s chin. He forced Leonardo’s face up towards his.

“Why are you crying? He did something to you, didn’t he?”

Leonardo knew Saki was talking about Raphael so… Leonardo nodded slightly. Saki didn’t ask anything since he wanted Leonardo to spill it all out. He didn’t need to wait long.

“He refuses from the training, Master. I can’t force him to do it.”

“Is that the only reason for your tears?”

“No. He… had to remind me of my grandpa.”

Aahh. That explained a lot. Saki was familiar with the story about Leonardo’s grandfather. After all the little turtle, back in the days, had told him about the old man.

Placing his hand on Leonardo’s shoulder, Saki made his next move.

“Leonardo. Raphael has been here for few weeks already and, clearly, he’s causing you more harm than good. Is that a sign of a friend?”

There was no reply so Saki pushed a bit further.

“Don’t you think we, and especially you, have been patience enough with him? Don’t you think it’s time for us to… get rid of him?”

Leonardo’s head had dropped down, his eyes wide as he swallowed hard, his voice trembling when he finally was able to speak.

“… Y… Y-you want me to… Kill him, Master?”

Saki stood up, keeping his steel hard eyes on Leonardo’s head.

“While I would say that to be the best for all of us, I still will leave that decision to you.”

Without another word, Leonardo listened how the rustling sound from Saki’s clothes faded into a darkening evening.

**  
Lanterns were burning in the room when Raphael entered. There was no sign of Leonardo. Actually, Raphael hadn’t seen the other turtle in a whole day after their argument in the morning. It was still eating Raphael from the inside. He had gone too far.

Taking off his gear, Raphael sat on his futon. He wasn’t tired but there also wasn’t anything to do. Laying down, Raphael pulled blanket on himself, deciding to wait until Leonardo – hopefully – would come in the room. He wanted and needed to apologize.

However, at some point big turtle had fell asleep, candles burned out inside the lanterns. That was when the door slid open soundlessly, Leonardo stepping in. Standing still while sliding the door shut, Leonardo listened the room.

Raphael was breathing deeply and soundly which only meant he was in a deep state of sleeping. Good. With feather light steps Leonardo walked right next to his friend, silently landing on his knees. Leonardo was silent, perfectly still, as he spend a moment listening Raphael’s breathing. His last breathing.

Slowly Leonardo placed katana in his lap, pulling the blade out. It flashed in the dim moonlight while being released from protecting scabbard.

Getting up on his knees with smooth movement, after placing the scabbard to the side on the floor, Leonardo held his katana with both hands as he raised it up above Raphael’s body.

There was a sound of clank which made Raphael sat up in fear. First thing what he saw in the darkness was black mass right next to him. A moment later, when his eye got used of the darkness with dim moonlight, Raphael’s eye widened.

Leonardo was on his knees, his head down and his katana between them. It didn’t take long for Raphael to realize what had almost happened.

Swallowing hard, Raphael moved his hand on his wakizashi while keeping his eye on another turtle.

“… Leo?”

Shaking his head, Leonardo sighed deeply.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“I can’t kill you… Even if it’s something what my master wants.”

Raphael’s expression hardened, his eye taking a fast scan around the room if there were ninjas hiding somewhere. Just in case he pulled wakizashi in his lap.

“So he sent you here to kill me?”

“Yes.”

Raphael growled, feeling anger coming up.

“You see now why I’ve been telling you he is a bad man?! He has brainwashed you! You do everything he orders without using your own brains! You never question him or anything! If your heart wouldn’t had stopped you now, I would be dead!”

Younger turtle sobbed loud, nodding while leaning on his hands.

“I know…”

“Shit, Leo. I always thought you would grow up to be something amazing, strong and brave with common sense. But not anything like this.”

There was a long silent moment between the turtles, Leo sniffing at times. Suddenly younger turtle bowed deep, his forehead against the floor.

“Please, take my head, Raphael. Take my life before I do something stupid. Something what I would regret.”

Old turtle watched in silence how patiently Leonardo waited. Huffing loud Raphael threw himself back on the futon, turning his shell on Leonardo.

“Get to sleep, okay? You need some sleep to clear your head.”

Leonardo lifted his head in confusion, listening and feeling the energy in the room. He soon felt how relaxed Raphael was. But at the same time he knew Raphael was right. He needed to rest.

**

In the following days Raphael had forced Leonardo to sit down and talk with him. It had been awkward, uncomfortable and difficult conversation but in the end both turtles had managed to get all of their thoughts out, also coming to same solution. Raphael would keep training his own skills in his own way and Leonardo would focus on the upcoming war.

After all this young turtle had much to do about it. Train more men, get more supplies, arrange every possible thing and so on. Luckily he had April there to help him. Without her help Leonardo wouldn’t be able to do anything else than train the troops.

And much for everyone’s surprise Raphael had decided to train some men too. Not in a ninja way, but his way. How to use fists if the battle came too close for using weapons. In Raphael’s mind there was no harm to know more than just one way to fight.

Higher in the palace Saki was standing behind his window, looking down at the training ground. His gaze stayed on Raphael. He wasn’t happy that the turtle was still there and alive. He really had assumed that Leonardo would had killed him. How angry, secretly, he had been when Leonardo had failed. Not just himself but his Master as well.

On top of it, in those few short meetings alone with the turtle, Saki had noticed how Leonardo had started to question his decisions more, even doubting him. Of course the doubt was not directly showed to him, but Saki knew it was all Raphael’s doing. That big turtle was doing so much harm to Leonardo.

Leonardo always had been Saki’s cold and fearless ninja who did everything what he was ordered to do. Never he doubted or questioned Saki’s words – until now. Oh well, war would be there soon and Saki would make sure that it was the war where Raphael wouldn’t return back alive.

**

The meeting room was huge with big table in the middle of it, map rolled open on it with all kind of marks. Around the table was April, Leonardo, Raphael and some other high leveled members. At the end of the table stood Saki with his personal body guards.

“I know this meeting is sudden, but I have receive important message. Our enemy is on the move.”

The way how Saki pronounced he had received important message already hit Raphael’s ear hole in alarming way. Apparently he was the only one to hear it, tho. There was something fishy going on already, Raphael could feel it! … Or then he was just being paranoid.

“Who is it this time?” April asked as she moved closer to check the map where all their enemies had been market.

Raphael swore he saw very tiny evil smirk on Saki’s face when he quickly took a look at him.

“Hamato clan. Lead by Hamato Donatello.”

Steel hard eyes stayed on Raphael as the colors faded from old turtle’s face. Donatello!? No! No way! He couldn’t…!

Pleased to see Raphael’s reaction, Saki stepped forward, starting to draw lines on the map.

“His army is currently heading here. Apparently they will split up either here or little closer to the palace. I assume second group will try surprise attack on us from behind or left. Or both if they split the second group in two as well.”

“What do you want us to do, Master? Will I go there and make sure to secure your escape route? Or do you want me to go on front line?”

Leonardo was his firm and cold self. He showed no hesitation or anything. This Leonardo Saki liked, to be honest. His little perfect ninja who was ready to go out there to kill – just to protect him and help him to destroy everyone else and conquer the land.

“We wait, Leonardo. My spy is still out there so I’m waiting for his message. When Hamato’s army reaches this point, where I assume them to stop to rest, my spy should come here to inform me about their plan. If they are going to attack on us in the morning, we _won’t_ wait. After the information, we will march and attack on them instead during the night. The darkness will be our advance.”

Raphael was struggling to keep himself from shaking. He was furious and in shock. This was bad! And Donatello had no idea! He had no idea there was someone in his ranks who he, most definitely, trusted and it would come to cost him his life with everyone else!

Saki eyed the turtle while keeping his satisfied smirk hidden. This was going well. Lowering his eyes on the map before looking everyone in the room, except Raphael, Saki announced;

“Be ready for very quick attack. We can’t wait for our men to gear up when the spy comes back with an information. We will leave immediately when I have received the message of Hamato’s plan. You all are now dismissed.”

Everyone else bowed as Saki left the room, but not Raphael. He couldn’t stop staring the area on the map where Donatello’s army was supposed to stop to rest before splitting up – if the information was accurate.

When everyone else had left the room after Saki, Leonardo turned on Raphael.

“Is everything alright? You are awfully tense. I could feel you tremble at one point.”

“All’s good. I’m just… I think I’m not ready for this.” Damn, he lied smoothly.

Leonardo stepped closer, taking Raphael’s hand in his.

“I think none of us really is, but we must nonetheless. We are fighting for Master, we are fighting to end the war.”

Raphael still knew Leonardo didn’t believe him completely. Apparently something in Leo, still, wanted to believe Saki was fighting for good causes.

“Yeah, I know. I just… I’m old and tired, like I’ve been telling you over and over again. I fear I may be too slow on the battlefield and therefor of no use.”

Leonardo smiled while he tapped Raphael’s hand.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure you still have it all. Besides, I will be there by your side. I make sure you will not get hurt.”

Raphael snorted as he tapped Leonardo’s hand back and the pair left the room. However, Raphael’s stomach was tossing and turning – or so it felt – inside of his plastron. It was not a good sign.

**

When the sun had set and moon had moved up higher on the sky, a shadow sneaked out from the palace. Quickly he moved through the shadows to the wall which surrounded the place, climbing over it. With heavy thud Raphael sighed, standing up. Putting the hook and rope back on his belt, he turned to look behind up at the palace.

He really hated to leave like this, to leave Leonardo behind without saying goodbye, but he had no choice. He wouldn’t sit there, wait and watch – not to mention fight – against Donatello. He had to go to warn them before they would reach the area.

And if he would be lucky, he might would find out the spy and finish him off before he would be able to sneak to meet Saki.

As he turned and started to run towards the hills, there was a pair of eyes in the darkness looking at him. With a low growl big figure moved in the shadows, heading towards secret doorway, entering the palace.

Saki was sitting on his small throne when a curtain moved behind the throne. It was a sign.

“Speak.”

In the candle light Saki listened these low hisses and growls, misty breathing coming through the silk fabric. His grin spread more and more as he listened what Yoki had seen.

“Aaah, so he took the bait. Excellent. Now, my dear Yoki, take as many yokais as you need. Take him down, kill him. Leave no evidence of his existence. Don’t let him reach the Hamato clan. However, if he does reach them before you are able to deal with him, let him be.”

Saki smirked as he turned to look at the glowing red eyes over his shoulder which shined behind the curtain.

“It will be fun to see him fighting against Leonardo on the field when Leonardo realizes, with my little help, that Raphael betrayed us.”

Yoki only nodded with a hiss, disappearing in the secret tunnel. Now Saki relaxed in his chair, tapping the tips of his fingers together. This was going very well. Better than expected actually. He had never assumed Raphael to be that stupid, to fall in his trap so easily.

Suddenly Saki stopped in the middle of movement, looking towards the door.

“Come in, Leonardo.”

Behind the door the turtle swallowed, coming in while bowing deep.

“I’m sorry for my late visit once again, Master. I was searching for Raphael when I heard you talking. I had to come in to see you are alright, Master.”

“You are always so thoughtful about me, Leonardo. I assure you, however, that I am fine.”

“I am relieved to hear that, but who did you talk to? If I may ask.”

Saki eyed Leonardo a moment, who still was bowing at him respectfully. Well, he could deal with this now.

“One of my secret ninjas.”

“Secret ninja?”

“Yes, Leonardo. I prefer to have someone as a secret as well. It will be useful weapon if needed.”

“I see. You are safe with them?”

“Of course, Leonardo. You don’t need to worry. But you stated you were looking for Raphael?”

“Yes. I wanted to make sure he understood everything about the plan for the war, but I can’t find him.”

“You can’t since he’s not here.”

Leonardo’s head snapped up a bit, but not enough so that Saki would had seen his widened eyes.

“W-what do you mean he’s not here?”

“He left. My secret ninja saw him leaving the palace. He climbed over the wall and disappeared.”

“B-but…!”

“Did you know he used to work for Hamato Donatello? That he fought for him 6 years?”

Now Leonardo gasped, so loud that Saki heard it clearly.

“I had forgot.”

“But he had told you?”

“Yes. But I honestly had forgot. I thought… He was on our side now.”

“Apparently he’s not. He left, Leonardo, and I’m sure he’s heading to meet Donatello. To warn him. You know what this means, don’t you?”

Leonardo sighed as he dropped his head, pain squeezing his heart before anger took over his soul with pain. Lifting his eyes up they were sparking with candles’ flames. This made Saki smile. He loved that look on Leo’s face. He was ready to spill blood.

“That he is a traitor, Master.”

“Exactly. And what do we do to traitors?”

“Kill them.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you want me to go after him, Master?”

“No. I sent my secret ninja already. However, if he managed to survive all the way on the battleground, he’s all yours there, Leonardo.”

Leonardo bowed deep.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, now go.”

With another bow Leonardo backed away to the door, leaving the room.

Oh, how thrilled Saki now was! If he didn’t had any self control, he would had been laughing and kicking the air in his throne right now! This was going on so well!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is heading to warn Donatello while Leonardo finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by PS4 game called "Nioh".
> 
> I apologize my long pause. I've been so damn tired 24/7, just wanting to sleep all day long and do nothing. I hope to have energy enough to keep writing this fic and finish it for the Christmas for you guys as a gift :)

Running through the forest in the darkness, Raphael kept his senses sharp. He hoped he wouldn’t come across with any yokais – or samurais. He had no time to deal with them. He had to reach Donatello as quickly as possible!

However, soon something – or someone – caught his attention and Raphael stopped. He stood near by the tree in the shadow, waiting. Someone was clearly coming towards him, someone who was in a hurry and definitely heading towards Saki’s palace.

It could had been the spy. Deciding to act, when this person was near enough, Raphael launched himself on the person. There was surprised yell and some cursing before Raphael managed to grab a hold on the shirt, pulling the person up and smash them against a tree.

Growling Raphael lifted his arm, pressing it against the person’s neck, soon seeing familiar blue eyes staring back at him.

“Michelangelo?!”

“R-Raphael?”

Releasing his hold, Raphael took a step back in confusion.

“What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you are Saki’s spy…”

“Wha-- No. I’m not. I was actually following them.”

“So you know there’s a spy in Don’s ranks?”

“I’ve been having my suspicious so that’s why I decided to follow them tonight.” Looking around quickly Michelangelo continued.

“You haven’t happen to see a fox, kitsune, running past here?”

Raphael groaned.

“Don’t tell me the spy is a fucking kitsune who can change their form… It will be hell hard to find one.”

Michelangelo knew this, but he was determined to find and stop the fox – no matter what. Suddenly there was a sound which alarmed both turtles. They both spun around, being shell against shell.

Nothing.

“Keep your eyes open, kid. Something’s not right.”

“I hear you, grumpy.”

Raphael snorted with a grin. Grumpy.

Soon in the darkness of the forest appeared pair of red eyes, second pair, third… Fourth and fifth. Raphael sighed as he knew perfectly well those eyes belonged to Yokis. Pulling out his blade, Raphael prepared himself.

“There’s five Yoki yokais. Have you fight against them?”

“Some, yes. Donatello has trained us to fight against humans and yokais. He didn’t want to take any chances of having yokais on Saki’s side while we wouldn’t had been prepared to fight against yokais.”

Raphael was smiling. He was pleased to hear this. Donatello had made some improvements. But knowing Donatello, he wouldn’t go do anything until he was fully prepared, having all possible information and knowledge.

“So, shall we beat them?”

“I would love that, but we have no time. We need to find the spy.”

Raphael was silent a moment, thinking as yokais surrounded them, still not attacking on them. It seemed they observed them. Maybe… They didn’t even plan on attacking them! Maybe they were there just to buy some time for the spy! Bastards!

Suddenly something passed between the bushes, white fur flashing in the moonlight.

“Michelangelo, there!”

“I saw it, but I can’t get past the yokais!”

“Leave that to me.”

Michelangelo watched how Raphael dashed towards two Yokis, starting a fight with them. When he had perfect opening, he yelled at Michelangelo to run towards him. Younger turtle did as he was told, running towards bigger turtle who extended his arm to the side.

As a smart child, Michelangelo realized Raphael’s plan, jumping on Raphael’s arm with one foot before Raphael boosted him high in the air and past the yokais.

“Go get that fox! I handle things here!”

“Okay!”

Michelangelo, silently but fast, ran after the fox, seeing flashes of its white fur every now and then. His senses were screaming him to go left so Michelangelo did just that – coming on the path right in front of the Kitsune.

Fox’s yellow eyes widened as Michelangelo suddenly was in front of her, grabbing her by the mid area, throwing her on the ground.

She fought to get herself free, but having heavy turtle on her was not making it easy. She was also getting out of breath so she couldn’t use her powers or magic.

“You are the spy, aren’t you?!”

Kitsune only shook her head which made Mikey’s temper rise. Grabbing by the backside of her head’s fur, Michelangelo lifted her head to be able to lock his eyes with hers.

“Tell me the truth and I won’t hurt you.”

She eyed young turtle a moment, finally nodding. Michelangelo lifted his weight off of her some, but not enough for her to escape.

“Yes. I am the spy.”

“I knew it! What you are getting from Saki?”

“He… has my family. He said he will kill them all if I won’t work for him.”

Michelangelo was silent, wondering should he believe her or not. He was perfectly aware of it that there were good kitsunes and mean kitsunes. About her he wasn’t sure which one she was.

“Has he given you any signs your family is still alive?”

“… No, but he promised.”

“I wouldn’t trust on his words. But if you want to save your family, come on our side. We will help you – and we would had helped you ever since the beginning if you just would had told Donatello the truth. We are fighting against Saki, to stop all bad things in the world.”

Now Michelangelo stood up, helping female fox up on her feet already. She was slightly confused, unsure of what to do.

“Please, trust me. You have been spying on us long time now, haven’t you?”

A nod.

“Then you should know us. You can trust us.”

“… Even if I would, what should I do?”

“Well, first I would say go to Saki, report to him and come back here. Then we will make a new plan – with Donatello included.”

She wondered her options a moment, finally nodding. She was fully aware of Donatello’s kindness and wisdom. After all, she had been with them over a year now easily.

“Okay, I will do it.”

“Great! I see you later then, okay? I need to head back to help Raphael. Stay safe, okay?”

Kitsune watched as Michelangelo, with his adorable smile, turned around and ran into the darkness of the forest. She stood still, gentle wind blowing past her. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure anymore about anything, but she would go see Saki and then decide what to do next.

**

“Raphael!”

Panting heavily Raphael looked past two last Yokis, relieved to see Michelangelo rushing towards him, nunchucks ready in his hands.

“About damn time!”

Jumping over the yokais, Michelangelo delivered hard kicks on their heads, one kick actually breaking one Yoki’s horns. In pain the said yokai collapsed on the ground, Raphael seeing his chance while Michelangelo went to disturb the other one.

Running right next to the yokai, before it would recover from sudden power lost, Raphael slashed his blade, cutting the head off. With heavy thud yokai’s lifeless body fell on the ground.

Turning to look how his companion was doing, Raphael smiled in awe how amazing this young turtle was. How quick he moved, his attacks being quick flashes, painful sounds of hits hitting their target, Yoki growling in anger since he was unable to catch this annoying pest.

Eventually Michelangelo managed to hit and break this Yoki’s horns as well. He too fell on the ground with painful growl, Raphael instantly appearing next to it to finish him off.

When the last Yoki fell, Raphael sighed in relief while sheathing his wakisazhi as Michelangelo stepped closer, eyeing other turtle.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Tho I feel pissed since I noticed one Yoki more further away. I managed to damage it some, but it still escaped from me. You?”

“I’m good.”

“And the spy?”

“Well, I managed to catch her. I found out she works for Saki because he’s having her family as a hostage. He’s forcing her to work for him.”

Raphael eyed the young male, rolling the thoughts in his mind.

“So you let her go?”

“Should I had killed her then?”

“You could had brought her here or to Donny.”

“And make Saki suspicious when his spy wouldn’t come to report?”

Raphael growled slightly. Michelangelo had a point, but…

“Saki will attack instantly when he gets her report, you know. That’s why I’m here. To warn Donatello.”

Mikey’s blue eyes widened.

“Then we should go! Like right now!”

Raphael nodded, starting to follow smaller turtle with hurried running steps. He hoped they would reach Donatello sooner than the kitsune would reach Saki…

**

At the palace kitsune was allowed to enter the building. She was so trusted that she was allowed to go alone – and she was going to use it. Before going to meet Saki, she wanted to find out something else first.

When the road was clear, she changed her form. Stepping out behind the pillar as Oroku Saki, she started to make her way towards the dungeon. She knew hostages were kept there. She hoped her family was there too.

Old rocky stairs took her deeper under the ground, nasty moist air making her sniff at her nose. Finally, at the end of the stairs, she saw light from the torches from cell area. She wanted to run, but she knew she needed to act like Saki. Calm, slow and cool. She couldn’t even let her expression change.

When she stepped in dungeon room, she gasped in her mind. So many cells… But all of them, so far what she could see, were empty. But… how? Saki had told her some time ago how he had dungeon full of hostages, forcing their family members to work for him, yokai or human. It didn’t matter.

She walked and walked, slowly nasty feelings and thoughts crawling into her mind and heart. Her legs were starting to tremble as well as she kept walking. After passing each empty cell she started to fear the worst… and her fear was realized when she stopped at the cell where she knew her family was.

Or should had been.

It was empty and judging by the look of the cell, it had been empty a long time.

No…

She grabbed on the iron bars, tears starting to fill her eyes. No… Her family. Her beautiful children, her own mother and sister…

Her eyes suddenly widened, loud gasp of pain echoing in the dungeon. Her magic started to fade away, her real form showing under Saki’s.

Katana’s blood covered blade shined through her body, a low voice coming right next to her white ear.

“I knew you would betray me, kitsune. That’s why I had another spy spying you.”

Saki grinned as kitsune’s head turned just slightly, her yellow eyes wide and teary.

“You loved your family too much so I knew sooner or later you would try to find them. Too bad I fed them to my yokais months ago already.”

Her eyes widened even more, disbelief and anger filling her soul. Her beloved FAMILY! This bastard! She should had listened her intuition long time ago when it told her not to trust on Saki, but she acted out of fear.

Growling she spun around, Saki losing his hold on his katana. He just managed to step out of her reach when her black and sharp claws went past his face. They would had done bad damage if they would had hit him.

Dodging her attacks Saki just laughed.

“How long you think you can last, you stupid animal? You have katana through your body and you keep attacking me with rage which consumes a lot of energy. You know you are losing – or should I say you have lost already.”

“I will not lose until I have slit your throat open! I will have my revenge, you traitor!”

Saki snorted as he once more stepped sideways to avoid those claws.

“As you wish.”

Pulling hidden knife from his sleeve, Saki slashed her throat open with one simple and accurate movement, dropping her on her knees on the floor.

She was gasping while holding her bleeding neck. She was afraid, so afraid. She was thinking her family as she was slowly bleeding to death. When the color left her eyes and her body turned limp, her blood covered furry body hit the floor.

Saki snorted in disgust as he pulled his katana out of her body, wiping it clean from blood on her. Well, he now didn’t had any spy in Donatello’s ranks, but it didn’t matter. He knew enough. Donatello was going to attack on him and that was all he needed to know on top of Donatello’s army’s location. He would make Leonardo deal with the rest – and if Leonardo would fail, Saki still had some backup plans.

**

At the tent of Donatello’s, the meeting wasn’t as joyful as it could had been. Donatello sat silently on his side of the table as Raphael was informing him with everything he knew, Michelangelo standing close by listening and observing them both.

“It was something what I had expected. However, I still didn’t want to believe it.”

“So what do we do, Donnie?”

Opening his eyes, Donatello looked his dear friend – or should we say lover already – strictly.

“We will go as planned. We will attack on him and take him down. No backing away now. We have come too far to run away.”

“But if he truly has as strong and big army on his side -”

“We will deal with it.”

“How about Leonardo then?”

Raphael swallowed looking down. Michelangelo had to brought him up. But then again Leo was big part in this war too. He was Saki’s right hand. And then there was April too…

Shutting his eye tightly Raphael squeezed the fabric of his pants. Shit. He didn’t… He didn’t want to fight against Leonardo or April… He didn’t want to…

“Raphael?”

Meeting Donatello’s soft and understanding gaze was like a sudden lightning hitting him.

“I am not forcing you to fight for me. I am not forcing you to face Leonardo. This is not your war.”

Those words were so… freeing. Raphael knew nothing forced him to stay and fight, but at the same time… He had come too far to stop. Besides he, as hard as it was, felt he needed to face Leonardo.

“I get it all, Donnie, but I’m in. I won’t kill Leo, but I will fight him. I will try to find a way to make him come to our side.”

“I wish you luck with that. Anyway, we better get prepared. I’m sure Saki will be here shortly so we must be ready.”

**

Walking through the palace with full gear on, Leonardo was as determined as he possibly could. Saki had given him strict and straight commands to go and start a war. The spy had been spotted and eliminated by the enemy (what a lie) so they needed to act.

However there was something what Leonardo needed to ask since Saki hadn’t said anything about should they kill all of the enemy troops or take hostages.

Stopping behind the door before knocking, Leonardo stopped. He heard a voice, Saki’s voice. There also was eerie feeling coming from the room with the smell… A smell which was very familiar to Leonardo. A smell of… Yokai.

First thought was that the yokai had managed to get in Saki’s room and had attacked on him, but then again there was no sounds of fighting – or smell of blood if the yokai had been slain by the Foot Master.

So why? Why there was a smell and feeling of yokai?

Staying still, Leonardo closed his eyes, fully focusing on the sounds of talking. He soon picked up words, spoken by Saki himself.

_“You idiots! You couldn’t kill one old and stupid turtle! That was your only mission! …. I know what I said! That it’s okay to let him go too and let Leonardo fight and kill him, but things have changed so you idiots should had killed him! Stop whining and saying he had someone to help him since that’s only a lame excuse for your failure!”_

Leonardo’s heart was hammering. Had… Saki set this up? Had he planned on making Leo fight and kill Raphael on the battlefield? So then… Those talks about Raphael betraying them… Lies? Had every conversation between Leo and Saki about Raphael been a lie?

Shaking his head Leonardo kept listening as Saki continued.

_“Ugh, you disgust me! You came back here almost half dead! You are no use to me in a war! I have managed to create much more of your kind which are more bigger and stronger! With them I will defeat everyone and conquer this land! It all shall be mine with eternal chaos! I have no use to a whim like you so die, you low life!”_

There was a sound of blade flying through the air, soon followed by the sound of head rolling on the floor. So Saki had killed this yokai who was his reporter.

Deciding to leave, Leonardo hurried his feather light steps. He didn’t want to be sensed by Saki near his room because if that were to happen… Leonardo knew he, very well, could be next without a head.

Getting out of the building, Leonardo ordered his troops to stay still. He would go investigate the area for traps beforehand and would come to get his men when he was sure there was no traps and that road was safe.

Of course it was a lie, but Leonardo needed to get away, to find Raphael since he realized how right his friend had been about Saki all along. How blind Leonardo had been… How he had believed Saki so easily, all these years…

He needed to fix this and help Raphael to take Saki down, no matter what!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is here ~ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by PS4 game called "Nioh".
> 
> English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught when it comes on English so there, most definitely, is writing mistakes.
> 
> Yokai list, based on Nioh, can be find here -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Enemies  
> From this list you can see / find all yokais I have used in this fic. I didn't put separated links to each yokai since this is more easier and simpler way.

It took much more longer from Leonardo to find Donatello’s camp than he had liked, but he was finally there. He heard the sounds of men getting ready, feeling the warmth from torches outside the camp. However, walking in wasn’t so easy.

Two guards at the gate stopped him.

“Please, you have to let me through! I am here to meet Donatello and Raphael! I have urgent news for them about Saki!”

“I’m sorry, but we were given strict orders not to let anyone in. We already had a spy in our team and we are not taking a risk of having another spy. So get lost.”

Leonardo tried to plea his way in, but yet again he was refused, told to go away with more firm voice.

“You have to listen and believe me! Saki’s going to –”

It was then when his sensitive hearing picked up a sound of familiar steps with familiar voice. It was covered with other sounds more or less, but Leonardo still recognized it.

“Raphael! Raphael, over here!”

In the middle of the walk Raphael stopped with Donatello, both of them turning to look at the gate where two guards were holding Leonardo back.

Leonardo! What the hell he was doing there?

Donatello eyed Raphael carefully, studying old turtle’s expression. First came surprise and then annoyance or even slight anger.

“Raphael, please! I need to talk to you!”

Raphael growled as he marched behind the guards, eyeing panting turtle with his eye.

“There’s nothing to talk about. We are in a hurry to get prepared to fight against Saki.”

“And that’s why I’m here! Please, listen to me! He –”

“I have no time for this, Leonardo!”

Turning around Raphael marched back at Donatello’s side, who still kept his eyes on stunned turtle at the gate. When the pair started to walk again, Donatello spoke.

“You were quite harsh on him. You could had listened what he had to say.”

To this Raphael said nothing, just marched forward, Donatello taking last glance of young turtle. Leonardo’s eyes were sad, his head turning slowly while following the sound of their steps. This young turtle clearly had something on his shoulders. Something important. However, Donatello didn’t interfere since he had a feeling, only based on it how Leonardo carried himself, that he would find a way to reach Raphael before Saki’s attack.

Leonardo finally bowed in defeat when it was clear he was not allowed inside the camp. He withdrew into the shadows, walking around the camp without a sound. There was no more heat so there was no torches and judging by the muffed sounds there was a wall of some sort between him and Raphael.

Stopping to listen, Leonardo moved forward when the road was clear, pressing his hand against the wooden wall. He had no idea how tall it was, but he had to try anyway. Since he was heavily armored already simple jump up wouldn’t do so he had to try another way. A tree. He found perfect tree after a while, climbing on its thick branch after getting rid of his gear.

Squatting still Leonardo listened the sounds below him until they faded away with an order.

Good. This was his chance. Dropping down inside the camp was an easy task, but finding Raphael was a little bit more tricky without getting caught. However, Leonardo was a ninja so getting to his target – even as a blind ninja – wouldn’t be an issue.

Easily Leonardo kept himself hidden, following the feeling of Raphael’s energy. Eventually Leonardo was close enough and luckily big turtle was alone.

Stepping out behind small supply tent, Leonardo approached Raphael from behind.

“Raphael?”

Raphael jumped with small yelp, turning around arms up. When he saw Leonardo there, he growled.

“You little sneaky ninja! I told you I have no time for you!”

“I know, but please, hear me out. I will be quick.”

Raphael crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing young turtle suspiciously.

“Okay, fine. Be quick.”

“Saki has a demon army. Not only humans, but demons too.”

“That’s no surprise.”

“But the demons are not normal yokais. I heard him talking to one of his yokai minions. He said he has stronger and bigger yokais in his ranks. He will be using them.”

“If they still have the same weaknesses as regular yokais, they will fall down as easily as those.”

“I don’t know about that, Raphael. I just want you and others to be careful. I mean I have no any idea how many yokais he has, what kind of yokais on top if.”

“If that is true then we are facing more stronger and dangerous enemy than I thought.”

Both turtles turned to look Donatello who was walking towards them, calm expression on his face as he eyed them both in turn.

“Can you tell me anything about the yokais? For example the one who he spoke to?”

“Yoki. Based on the smell, energy and sound it was definitely Yoki. I know he always has been fascinated by them for a some reason.”

“Hmmm. Maybe they are easiest to control? Or even upgrade so to say.”

“So you think he has hell huge army of upgraded Yokis?”

Donatello calmly turned to look big scarred turtle who had clear fire burning in his eye. He was so damn done about Saki and yokais, just wanting to go smash their heads and end it all.

“It is one possibility – which we should be prepared to, just in case. Is there any other yokais what he could use? Or what lives in these areas?”

“Yokais, what I have met, fought and kill during my patrols have been Raven Tengus and Wheelmonks mostly. Maybe some Oni-Bis and Dwellers, but -”

“Those flying heads and corpses are too weak for Saki’s taste for sure.”

Donatello and Leonardo kept their attention on Raphael who changed weight from one foot on the another.

“I believe he uses biggest and strongest only. What is the strongest or biggest yokai you know?”

“It would be One-eyed Oni and Onyudo, but they don’t live in these areas. On top of it I don’t have much experience or knowledge about those two.”

Donatello and Raphael exchanged looks. If Saki would have those two huge yokais on top of Yokis, all of the upgraded, they would be in very tight situation – possibly even in a situation where they should retreat.

No. Retreating was not an option. They had come here to kill Saki and they would see it through, no matter what.

“So what do we do, Donatello?”

“We march. We do what we can and deal with anything and everyone as the fight goes on. We can’t go back now. If we fail, the world is doomed.”

“Because of Saki… He said he… will bring eternal chaos.”

Lifting his head up with sad puppy eyes, Leonardo turned his face towards Raphael.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you. That I didn’t believe you… You were right. About him. About everything.”

“I told you so many times.”

Raphael snapped back instantly, but Donatello’s firm look with a head shake made big turtle stop there.

“But… I’m glad you know the truth now, Leo.”

There was awkward moment of silence before Raphael spoke again.

“So, what will you do now? Go back to him or?”

Leonardo stood still, turning his head towards Donatello before landing on his knees, bowing deep.

“I wish to remain here and offer you my skills and katanas in a fight against Oroku Saki. However, if you find me not to be worth of your trust or you don’t need my skills, you can take my head. I will not fight, master Donatello.”

Raphael’s eye widened as he watched Leonardo in disbelief. His eye jumped from bowed turtle on fully geared up lord who calmly eyed the turtle in front of him.

“I always gladly accept and take skilled warriors of any kind in my ranks. However, how I can be sure you will fight for me truly? How do I know you won’t turn your back on us and betray us? How do I know this is not Saki’s trap?”

“I swear on the honor of my dead grandfather, I am loyal to you and speaking the truth.”

Donatello appeared unsure but when his gaze turned to meet Raphael’s orb, he received a firm nod. If Raphael thought Leonardo was good, believing him, then Donatello would do the same.

“You can trust on the kiddo when he swears something on the honor of his grandpa. After all that man was very important to the kid.”

Leonardo lifted his head, sitting on his legs as he turned his gentle expression towards Raphael who stood almost right next to him. It warmed his heart that Raphael believed him.

“Raphael.”

“You can thank me later, kid. We still need to get prepared and make sure everyone else is too.”

“I will go and make the last tour. Meet me at the gate and be ready.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Donatello smiled as both Leonardo and Raphael bowed at him. He really hoped they both would survive from the upcoming battle.

When Donatello was finally gone, Leonardo stood on his feet. He wanted to talk with Raphael, but he knew perfectly well now was not the time.

Feeling a tight hold on his arm, Leonardo found himself being dragged in another tent where full armor with other gears were given to him.

“Put these on. We can’t have you running out there without these.”

“Thank you, but I am a ninja. Isn’t there anything else?”

“Nothing what ninja would use, but don’t worry. Those are light gears since I know you like to be able to move quick.”

Turning to look at the smaller male, Raphael placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder, squeezing it.

“And you better move quickly on the battlefield.”

“Raphael, about that. I, kind of, have a plan, but I would need your help.”

Big turtle said nothing as he waited Leonardo to continue.

“I want to take Saki down, on my own, but I still would like to have you there to have my back – or finish Saki off if I fail.”

Raphael understood Leo’s desire even that he thought it to be stupid plan. However, who he was to tell Leo not to go and try it?

“Fine. Consider yourself being watched by me. I will be right behind you at all times.”

“Thank you.”

**

At the castle Saki was feeling restless as he eyed the group of soldiers which should had gone on the battlefield with Leonardo already. Where was that damn turtle?!

“My lord!”

Men in line bowed deep to their lord who stopped to look around, his strict eyes searching his right hand.

“Where is Leonardo?”

“He – He went ahead, to check there’s no traps of any kind. So that it’s safe for us to advance.”

Saki’s eyes widened slightly before his dark eyebrows pressed down, anger shining in his eyes. His teeth shined between his lips as he snarled, hand turning into a fist.

“You fools! He tricked you! I’m sure he went to warn that old ugly turtle and his friend, Donatello!”

Soldier in front of him froze, not sure should he believe Saki’s words. After all, what little knowledge he had about Leonardo, he seemed to be nice and honorable man. Or turtle in this case.

“Don’t just stand there, moron! Get your men and go! Go! Go! GO! Find that turtle and his friends! Kill them all! I want their heads at my feet! This war is mine to win!”

With shaking feet the soldier stood, bowing with haste before running to the group, yelling in loud voice new commands. It was clear his fellow humans didn’t want to believe it either what they were hearing, but none of them didn’t dare to rise against Saki – and so they stared to march.

**

At Donatello’s camp everyone were ready to march as well. On his horse Donatello eyed his men, seeing some worried expressions. He understood. He really did. He was worried, even slightly afraid as well, but he wouldn’t or even couldn’t let those thoughts and emotions conquer him now. Land’s future was resting on his, theirs, shoulders.

“Listen up, men! I know you all are worried and afraid. It is also true some of us won’t be coming home from the battlefield… However, don’t let this hold you back. Give them our all! We MUST crush Saki and take his life, no matter what! Otherwise we all can say goodbye to our lives and this beautiful land which is our home.”

Taking a look at his fellow turtles, Donatello received firm nod from Raphael and Leonardo while Mikey also gave a small smile. Donatello was beyond grateful for having them there. With him.

“So, my brave men, go there and fight! Pour your hearts and souls into this fight and come back home victorious! And know that I am with you on the battlefield! I will not be hiding behind you! I am with you! Open the gate!”

The gate creaked open, revealing dark night and woods. Giving firm kick on his horse’s sides, Donatello decided to take the lead. To show his men he was there with and for them. He was not a leader who would hide behind his men, letting them sacrifice their lives without him doing anything else than giving orders and watching.

Raphael and Michelangelo walked besides Donatello’s horse, Leonardo walking slightly behind Raphael. However, he did hear some men whispering behind him, doubting him. After all they knew he was Saki’s server… Or ex-server now.

Leonardo sighed as he walked. They had all the reasons to doubt him, but…

“Don’t let their words get to you.”

Not even once looking behind him, Raphael continued as he kept walking, eye strictly facing forward.

“It doesn’t matter what they say. Just focus on this task and do your job and we all are good.”

Leonardo smiled slightly with a small huff.

“You still trust on me, Raphael?”

“Have I ever said I stopped trusting on you?”

Not bothering to reply Leonardo lowered his head, warmth wrapping around his heart. It meant so much to him that Raphael trusted on him. It was painful to admit it, but Leonardo was ready to break any other person’s trust on him, but not Raphael’s.

**

At the halfway towards Saki’s castle there was a big open area, too perfect for the fight you could say. On top of small hill Donatello stopped his troops, gasp escaping him. Across the open area was Saki’s troops… and Leonardo had been right!

There were men and yokais side by side, but what really horrified Donatello was the size of the troops. There was so many of them… Probably half more than he had. Maybe he had done a mistake…

Feeling a hand resting on his leg by his right side, Donatello lowered his gaze down, meeting light blue eyes who he had grown to love from the bottom of his hear and soul.

Michelangelo was wearing a small smile while having firm look in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, my lord, we can and will do it. Saki won’t see the new sunrise. Not even if we would have to give our lives for that.”

Saki… Of course! After returning a small smile with slight touch on Michelangelo’s hand, Donatello turned his gaze back on enemy troops. He didn’t see Saki there… Coward was surely in his castle. Fine. They would force their way through the troops to get him then.

Stepping by Donatello’s side, Raphael eyed the scene, flashes from the past going through in his mind. Once before he had stood by Donatello like this, getting ready to face the enemy. Back then it had been Hun, the leader of purple dragons.

While that fight had been challenging in its own way, this was in different level completely. If there only would had been human, it would had been easy, but yokais too…

“We will go through them.”

Donatello’s voice was low, full of confident.

Eyeing his friend up and down, Raphael finally nodded, hearing steps stopping to his left.

“How many?”

“About half, if not more, than what we have.”

Leonardo stood still, his mind racing. This was bad. He knew what Saki’s troops could do. He’d been there many times in the past.

“Let me go talk to them. Perhaps I can get some of them to come on our side.”

“No.”

Once again Donatello’s voice was firm as he replied before Raphael could say anything.

“As I said before, we go through them. Kill as many as you can.”

“How about those who wish to surrender, join us or are too scared to fight? Should we just slain them too?”

Raphael had a good point and Donatello knew he would bring this up – like he had back in the days against Hun.

“No… To those show mercy. But with warning. If they try anything, they will be beheaded instantly.”

“Understood.”

Leonardo stood still as he listened how Donatello started to speak to his men again, encouraging them. It was nice to listen and it, amazingly, even gave Leonardo strength. Saki had never spoke to them like this. Never. Always commanding and threatening them with punishments and death.

Leonardo couldn’t stop smiling as he listened. Donatello was completely opposite to Saki… and for that reason Leonardo wanted Saki dead.

A hand took gentle but firm hold on Leo’s hand, squeezing it softly once, but not releasing the hold after it.

“We will get him.”

Raphael’s words on top of it all was so wonderful. Like a miracle. Maybe Raphael had sensed it that while Leonardo was ready to go and fight against Saki, to even kill him, part of him was ashamed and scared. He was rising up against his own lord. He was betraying the one who had rescued him, trained him, loved and cared for him. It must had been hard decision to go on that path.

Suddenly louder yells filled the night air as enemy troops started to trundle towards them like a huge wave. Donatello raised his own sword with a loud command to attack and the men obeyed.

Holding tight on Leo’s hand, Raphael looked at the young turtle.

“We will make it. I will watch over you so don’t hesitate and keep going. I will follow.”

Then he turned to look Donatello and Michelangelo, nodding slightly at them both.

“Stay safe out there. I will go with Leonardo and we will see each other after the fight.”

Donatello only nodded, completely trusting on Raphael’s words. He knew Raphael wouldn’t die there. That turtle was tough. The lord watched on his horse how Raphael and Leonardo started to run hand in hand, pulling their weapons out as they went.

“Are you sure they will be alright?”

Donatello chuckled slightly and shortly with a small smile.

“Don’t worry, my dear. They have each other. They have this feeling of clicking perfectly together. It’s like they are one whole armor when they are close to each other - even if their bond is not even near as deep as ours.”

“Aahh. I see what you mean.”

Donatello smiled down at his mate, reaching down to kiss Mikey.

“We should go as well. Stay close and safe, my dear.”

“I will be right beside you, my lord.”

Donatello, once again, smiled with nod. Firm kicks sent the horse run towards the enemy line where the fight was on already, Michelangelo right behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Raphael reach Saki, dun dun dun duuuu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by PS4 game, Nioh 1. I use enemies / yokais from the said game, adding my own little thing in them. Enemy list can be found here -> https://nioh.wiki.fextralife.com/Enemies
> 
> I apologize, once again, if there's writing mistakes.

The smell on the battlefield was horrible, burning Raphael’s nostrils. The smell of yokai, human sweat and blood… Disgusting! Slashing his wakizashi to his right, Raphael brought yet another human down on the ground.

It disgusted Raphael how easily he could take someone’s life… How much blood he still was getting on his already blood covered hands…

He would never be clean from his sins, no matter how much he would pray afterwards.

“Focus!”

Leonardo’s voice came near him, growl of dying Yoki’s soon following Leo’s voice.

“Please, stay focused, Raphael. We can think and talk about all this later, but right now we need to get through the troops, NO MATTER WHAT.”

“I hear you, Leo.”

His reply was a growl as he punched approaching man in the face, sending his hat fly in the air. It was sad thing to see Saki had not given good gears enough to some of his men. These men seemed to be more like peasants who he had taken and just forced on the battlefield.

“Raphael, hurry!”

Leo’s voice reached his hearing again, making Raphael search the sight of his friend. Spotting Leo a bit further away, running through the lines, made Raphael run after him. At times the ground was slippery to run because of the fresh blood which was running out from the bodies laying on the ground.

So much destruction already. So many lives lost already… Raphael couldn’t help his thoughts as he kept running, taking quick glances at the bodies laying there and there. It seemed there was more human bodies than yokais, but then again yokais were a bit more harder and challenging to kill than humans.

Noticing movement in front of him and Leonardo, Raphael turned his full focus ahead of him. Shit! There was one yokai who looked very similar to Yoki, but this one was bigger with different kind of clothing – and with dual swords! Raphael watched how this yokai kept running, spinning and jumping all around, killing everyone in his reach – even his own kind.

Lunatic!

Apparently the yokai heard and saw him and Leo approaching since he stopped, standing still, his shining eyes nailed on the duo.

“Leonardo.”

“I sense him. Don’t worry, we can take him down. He’s quick and strong, but we can kill it.”

“Ready when you are.”

“Then let’s go!”

Both of them chose their own side as they came close to the ninja yokai, attacking it. Leonardo was taking care of the left hand while Raphael was on the right. However, it wasn’t that easy to just cut those massive arms off.

This yokai was quick, too quick and on top of it, it knew some ninja movements which made it even more deadly. However, Leonardo was also a ninja so Raphael had some help. Leo knew the tricks while Raphael had the strength.

Blade flew past Raphael’s head yet again, coming closer and closer each time. Shit! This was not going good!

“Raphael! His horns! He becomes weaker if we can break them!”

“Got it!”

Raphael dashed forward, dodging few men and yokais who came on his path, managing to surprise ninja Yoki by coming behind another Yoki. Ninja Yoki smirked as he prepared to attack on Raphael, but small among of salt flew on his face out of nowhere.

Raphael had no time to look who threw the salt as he rushed right in front of the yokai, who screamed while trying to wipe the salt off, breaking his horns with his fists. The hit was hard, maybe even too hard since it made Raphael’s hands almost numb for few seconds.

Raphael watched how ninja Yoki stepped backwards, quite far away from them, but it didn’t stop Leonardo. Leonardo rushed towards Raphael, hands reached towards him. Taking tight holds on Leonardo’s hands, Raphael spun around few times, sending Leonardo slide on blood covered ground on his shell.

“Leonardo!”

That was a sign when Leonardo was on the right spot. Pulling out his katanas Leonardo slid past ninja Yoki, going through between those massive legs, cutting deep in them near the groin area. This made the said yokai scream and fall on his knees.

It was now or never.

Raphael ran with heavy but quick steps at the yokai, piercing its forehead with his beloved wakizashi – which he had covered with salt right after sending Leonardo at the yokai. Good thing yokais were weak for salt.

Leonardo stood up as Raphael walked next to him, watching how the ninja Yoki turned into ashes. That was one down, who knew how many more was to go…  
Turtle duo didn’t stay there more than few seconds before they were running again towards Saki’s castle. On their way there Raphael gasped in horror when he noticed giant yokais further away.

Shit! He had never seen them before!

Judging by Leonardo’s expression as they kept running, Leo knew what they were – and didn’t want to go even near them.

“One-eyed Oni and Onyudo.”

“Well, shit. Where the hell Saki has got them?”

“Don’t know, but we don’t have time for them now. We must keep going forward. I’m sure they will surrender or vanish if we can take down Saki.”

“I hear you, kid, but what about Donatello and the others? Can they survive against those things?”

“… We can only pray they do...”

The road kept staying challenging and exhausting while turtles tried to avoid humans and yokais, but eventually they made through the troops, standing at the gate – heavily panting.

“You’re sure you want to do this? I can go there by myself too.”

“No. I will come with you. I can’t just… walk away. Sure part of me hesitates since I, as crazy as it sounds, love him in a way. He was my master after all.”

“I get it, kid. I really do. That’s why I’m offering to go there alone.”

“I will not let you go alone. I am in this with you.”

“Then let’s go.”

Turtles opened the gates, rushing deeper in the castle, leaving dead bodies behind them. However, they came to a stop when there was…

“April.”

Kunoichi stood firmly in the middle of the small room, her green eyes locked on Raphael and Leonardo.

“Leonardo. Raphael.”

Leonardo swallowed, his hold remaining on his katanas while Raphael didn’t let his guard down either. He didn’t know April so well. He didn’t know was she loyal to Saki or not… Or was she a shape shifting yokai.

“Be careful, Leo.”

His warning was a small whisper which Leo’s earholes heard only. Making his voice more stern, Leonardo took his fighting stance.

“April. I don’t want to fight you so please, step aside. If you don’t, I have no choice but to go through you.”

April eyed her friend with her firm gaze, taking quick look at Raphael as well. Even that there only had been these two turtles, they alone had managed to come this far. They were dangerous.

“I am not surprised, Leonardo. I always had a gut feeling you would turn against Saki sooner or later.”

“April, you need to listen to me. He’s been lying to us for years. He’s been saying –”

“I know what he’s been saying, Leonardo, but does it still justify your actions against him? You are dishonoring him and yourself by standing up against him!”

“April, I-”

“But… At the same time I understand you, Leonardo. Therefor... I will not stand in your way.”

Leonardo gasped slightly in shock while Raphael cursed out loud. He had not been expecting that! But then again, what little he knew, these two different species had been friends their whole life.

Raphael watched silently how April stepped aside, bowing slightly before looking at the turtle again.

“You know he’s waiting for you. In his room. Top floor.”

“I kind of knew that.”

Walking past the human woman Raphael right behind him, Leonardo had to stop. However, he didn’t turn to face his friend.

“What about you, April? What are you going to do?”

“There’s very little what I can do to help Saki. I am much more useful on the battlefield with my ninjas against the yokais.”

“So you are saying…?”

“Consider your shells being watched over. My ninjas and I will make sure no more yokais or humans gets in here. You should have it easy to kill him.”

When April was making her move to leave, Leonardo’s voice stopped her.

“Thank you.”

The tone was pure, holding everything in it. It twisted April’s heart, making the edges of her lips turn down, eyes tearing up. She felt it, heard it. In those 2 simple words Leonardo held everything. All the joy, sorrow, pain, gratitude… Everything what he and April had went through here with their lives together.

The tone was also secretly saying goodbye since this, very well, could be the last time they met. Leonardo knew Saki was dangerous, April knew this too and therefor she was sure Leonardo had also prepared himself to meet his own end at Saki’s hands – but he wouldn’t die without him. He would drag Saki in Hell with him and the yokais.

“Thank you, Leonardo.”

It was all what April managed to say back between her trembling lips before she jumped at the dark ceiling, vanishing. Some shit amazing ninja skills!

Turning his eye back down from the ceiling, Raphael eyed Leonardo’s back profile. He was… feeling sad. Raphael could sense it.  
Stepping right behind smaller male, Raphael placed his hand on Leonardo’s shoulder, whispering with softest voice ever.

“It’s not too late for you to back away. I got this.”

“I’m fine. Let’s keep going.”

Moving himself free from Raphael’s hold, Leonardo swallowed while blinking his tiny tears away, lifting his face up. He was not going to be sad or down. He couldn’t afford to have weak mind while facing Saki. He would meet April again after all this.

**

At the battlefield Donatello was panting hard, watching in horror how those new big yokais were rampaging. How easily they kept smashing his troops, throwing them, stepping on them… Humans were like little toys for them!

“Donatello!”

Turning on his spot, Donatello saw Michelangelo rushing towards him from near by.

“Mikey, are you alright?”

When the younger turtle said nothing, Donatello feared the worst. Had Michelangelo been hurt and he was coming to him with his last strength? To die in his arms?! NO!

Rushing the last meters to Michelangelo, Donatello was just going to seal smaller male in his arms when Mikey’s eyes widened and blood spilled out of his mouth straight on Donatello’s chest. In horror Donatello watched how spear’s blade had pierced his lover in front of his eyes.

If the attacker wouldn’t had been holding the end of the spear, Michelangelo would had collapsed against Donatello. However, he collapsed right at Don’s feet. In horror, shock and disbelief Donatello’s brown eyes stayed on Mikey’s body.

No.. NO! NO NO NO!

When Donatello finally remembered where he stood, where he was, he snapped from his shock, pain and horror. Pulling his weapon in front of him, he prepared to kill whoever had taken his love. But what he saw next was... beyond anything!

Blue eyes stared him with worry, mouth slightly open while heavier panting could be heard mixing in the sounds of war all around them.

It was… Michelangelo…. But how…?

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

He was SO confused!

“What…? Who…? But you…”

“Look down at your feet, D.”

Slowly Donatello lowered his gaze at his feet, gasp escaping him. There was a paper doll at his feet which was pierced in the middle!

“It was a yokai. I saw it sliding across the field between humans and yokais. I knew it was up to no good so I followed it. It stopped when it was close enough to you, taking my form. I knew it was going to kill you, D. I couldn’t let it happen.”

Donatello listened carefully, new fear suddenly filling him.

“Mikey… What if there’s more of them? How we can make sure it’s a yokai and not our real friend who we would end up fighting against?”

Michelangelo swallowed, quickly glancing around them.

“I haven’t seen more of them. Maybe it was just this one, sent by Saki to kill you personally. I mean, think about it, Donnie. He’s the lord and you are the lord. Which one of you falls first will end the war in one direction or the other. That little yokai, what I can think of, could had been Saki’s assassin, sent to kill you and end the war in his favor.”

Donatello listened Mikey’s every word, finding it to be very good explanation. After all, what Donatello knew, those paper yokais could take another form. He was so happy Mikey was so observing, too. However, there really now was this new chance of even more dangerous fight.

“We must keep our eyes as open as possible while we fight here. We can’t be fooled by those paper yokais if there’s more of them.”

“I hear you.”

“Good. Let’s keep sending these bastards back there where they came from!”

Michelangelo grinned as he stood better at Don’s side.

“You know I love it when you use naughty words or curse.”

Donatello only smirked as he prepared himself to face first One-Eyed Oni, Michelangelo right beside him.

**

Kicking the door in Raphael marched in like if he owned the place, not giving a shit he just entered Saki’s large top floor room. He had insisted on going in first, just in case if Saki had set up a trap or something so Leonardo couldn’t had done anything else than agree.

Stepping in the room right after Raphael, Leonardo’s expression changed more stern.

Oroku Saki.

He was standing almost at the end of the room, facing the turtles. And he didn’t look pleased.

“Leonardo. I am most disappointed in you. I never imagined you would betray me, but mostly yourself. Has this old turtle really brainwash you that bad?”

“No, Saki. He washed my mind clear. Or at least he tried until I realized your lies myself.”

“I see. How about your honor then? It allows you to stand up against me just like that?”

“My honor… Stands there where my heart is. What my heart keeps as a right thing to do.”

“So killing me is right thing to do? You ungrateful brat.”

“I am not ungrateful. I am forever grateful to you for all you did for me, but I can’t stand by and let you destroy the land. Destroy all those innocent lives. So please, step down and let’s end this war in easy way.”

Saki’s eyes turned on Raphael for a few seconds before they turned back on Leonardo, his loud laugh suddenly filling the room.

“You have no shame, don’t you!? You, a low level creature, are asking **me** , Oroku Saki, to surrender?! You are so foolish, Leonardo. I never thought you to be this ridiculous.”

Leonardo sighed slow and deep via his nostrils, pulling his katanas in front of him.

“I don’t care what you think of me, Saki. All what I now care about is to end this – and have your head as a sign of victory. I will put your head on the spear and walk through the battlefield showing it like the best trophy what I have ever had.”

Saki smirked as he pulled his own sword, taking his stance.

“You amuse me with your words, Leonardo. Let’s see how you will amuse me with your swords and skills. I know I trained you good, but not so good that you could beat me.”

Leonardo said nothing as he kept his focus strictly forward, finally and quickly stating;

“Stay back, Raphael. I got this.”

“I’m right here.”

Leonardo nodded once before he dashed towards Saki, heart hammering so hard and fast in Raphael’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was quite short BUT next chapter will be longer - and with a luck it might be the LAST chapter as well! :D But don't worry, I have other stories in the making which I haven't publish yet so I have more for you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by PS4 game called Nioh (1). I apologize writing mistakes. English isn't my native language and I am self-taught when it come to English.
> 
> **
> 
> This is it, folks! The last chapter!  
> With this I want to wish you all very, VERY HAPPY Christmas and wonderful New Year 2021! I wish it will be most wonderful year to all of us!
> 
> I also want to thank you all for your wonderful support, all the comments and kudos! <3  
> Without them / you, I probably never wouldn't had finished this fic.

Swords clashed together, snarls escaping from human and turtle. Neither of them showed any signs of giving up even that the fight had been intense and on for a while already. But there was something which made Raphael worry. Saki had not commanded any guards there to protect him.

Was he so confident in his own skills, did he had something in his sleeve or was he simply stupid? 

… No. Saki was far from being stupid. He had something in his mind for sure. Raphael, just like Leonardo too, already had an idea what it could had been. The smell of yokai lingering so strongly in Saki’s room. Those damn demons were near by, waiting.

While standing still, Raphael carefully took fast looks about the area around them, not forgetting the ceiling either. He saw nothing, but he could smell them. On top of it, the smell was getting stronger.

“It seems you are bored, you old fool. I have some company for you to keep you busy.”

Raphael snorted as he pulled out his wakizashi when few Yokis emerged from behind the curtains.

“That didn’t surprise me at all.”

Saki only snorted with a grin as he kept pushing Leonardo against the pillar, slashing the air with his sword. Leonardo dodged that attack easily, rolling away from the sword.

Hearing the sounds of Raphael now having his own fight worried Leonardo. He knew Raphael was skilled, but he also knew… That Raphael was old and tired turtle who’d had enough of fighting in his life. Tho Leonardo also knew Raphael wouldn’t grand Saki the pleasure to see him die there.

Since Raphael was familiar of fighting with Yokis, knowing their weakness as well, it was easy to bring them down. Standing still Raphael kept his eye on the pair who was still fighting, panting more heavily than before.

“You need me to finish him, Leo?”

“Njah, I’m good. He is all mine.”

Saki stopped as he eyed the turtles, loud laugh filling the room.

“Just because you killed those weak idiot yokais you automatically assume you won? That I am weak?! That you, seriously, can take my head!? FOOLS! All of you, come forth and kill that old turtle!”

The floor trembled when more yokais rushed in the room. They all were Yokis, but some of them looked different from the original one. One had amrita crystals on their shoulders and backs with different colors… Elemental yokais… Shit. Some had sword as their weapons while others had an ax and their elements.

Well, this would be interesting.

“Kill that turtle, but don’t interfere in my fight. Got it?!”

Yokis only nodded, turning their glowing eyes on Raphael.

**

On the field Donatello was panting heavily while leaning on his spear. Those big yokais had been a challenge… and bad news were there was more of them. Not only one-eyed Onis and Onyudos – with few different elemental forms – but huge Dwellers as well. So Saki had managed to create them too…

When one pair of yellow eyes locked on Donatello, the Lord sighed while standing up on his feet. Damn, they were trembling… He was running our of energy.

_“Raphael, Leonardo. Hurry up.”_

Yokai let out a loud scream as it dashed towards Donatello, Raven Tengu joining in the fight against Donatello. Luckily Michelangelo, like always, was near his lord and was able to get Raven Tengu’s attention. He and some other guys would take down the bird while Donatello would take down the huge Dweller with some ninjas.

Ninjas?!

Looking around in confusion while black mass of ninjas attacked on the yokai, Donatello spotted another ninja who came next to him.

“Are you friends with Leonardo?”

“Yes. You could say I am. Who are you?”

“I am April, Leonardo’s friend. I am here to help you.”

“Is that what Leonardo wanted?”

“It’s what I want. I will help you and your men to take down the yokais.”

“That is wonderful. Help is needed. Thank you.”

“Hmh. Also, Leonardo and Raphael are at the castle fighting against Saki. I tried my best not to let yokais in there, but I know there’s some secret pathways which I can’t keep protected. So I did the only thing I could.”

Donatello kept his brown firm eyes on green eyes which now looked at him. Donatello was able to read her instantly, knowing perfectly well what she had done… Even if it was to sacrifice Leonardo and Raphael.

**

The air was heating up in the room, smell of smoke sneaking somewhere in the room as well. Soon there started to be small flashes of flames which were coming under the door.

This seemed to surprise Saki, but Leonardo only grinned.

_April._

Leonardo was glad his friend had decided to do such move. April always had known what to do, even if it would had go against her personal morals. She always did everything for greater good – even burn down her friend with the enemy.

But no. Leonardo was not going to burn down here. He would kill Saki and escape with Raphael, leaving yokais behind and burn in this Hell castle.

It didn’t take long from Saki to realize what would happen if he stayed there too long. He needed to finish Leonardo off and run from it. Gritting his teeth Saki screamed as he slashed towards Leonardo once more, his blade hitting Leo’s with loud clank.

“Accept it, Saki. We all are going to die here today. Either by the swords or by the fire. I’m fine with both, but first you need to die.”

“Foolish kame. You think this is over?! Not until I say so. More yokais! I need more yokais!”

Raphael groaned and cursed as more yokais seemed to come out of nowhere. Shit! It was like never ending flow… But then, at the end of the line, was ninja Yoki. Oh fuck…

“What are you doing here?! I did not ask you to come here! You should be at the field killing enemies!”

Leonardo and Raphael both listened carefully as Saki growled at the ninja Yoki, telling it to go back. However, this Yoki had very strong will of his own. Disobeying Saki, it attacked on Raphael who did the only thing he could; roll out of the way.

Ninja Yoki growled slightly as it hit one of the fire stands, falling it over, before dashing after Raphael.

Saki’s eyes widened since the floor was now even more on fire!

“You fucking stupid yokai! Look what you did! I told you to go back on the field, you useless idiot!”

But the Yoki didn’t listen. Instead it targeted on Leonardo now.

“Leo, look out!”

But Leonardo had nowhere to go. Other few Yokis had surrounded him. Why? What was going on? Were they… listening ninja Yoki instead of Saki?

When double katanas were coming towards Leo’s head, ninja Yoki’s scream filled the air as his left arm flied in the air, eventually dropping on the floor with a small roll.  
Not believing his eye, Raphael watched how furiously Saki stared the yokai, his hand with the sword extended towards Yoki.

“I told you to get out, you fucking useless rampaging idiot! If I knew you were this idiotic I would have never created you! Any of you! All of you are completely useless and brainless morons! I will kill you all here myself!”

Faster than Saki could realize, however, Ninja Yoki’s other hand flashed between him, Saki and Leonardo. Feeling warm splash of blood on him, Leonardo gasped with slight jerk.

W-was he hit? … No. He didn’t feel any pain. However, Saki made painful sound next to him, obviously puking out some blood. Stepping back Saki held his wound which went from stomach to his left shoulder. It was deep – and Saki could feel the hot air reaching his heart under the rib cage via the wound.

“You moron! W-what do you think you are d-doing?!”

Ninja Yoki only growled as his full focus, with other Yokis, was now on Saki.

Sneaking silently behind them, Raphael grabbed on Leonardo’s hand, pulling him away to a safe distant. 

“Raphael, what’s going on?”

“Seems Yokis have had enough of Saki. Ninja Yoki cut him quite badly already. He won’t live long.”

“…”

The look on Leo’s face was not hard to read. He was having second thoughts. He had come here to kill Saki, but now that the man was about to face his faith in the hands of yokais… It didn’t seem to be so good thing after all.

“Raphael, I hate to ask, but…”

“I know, kid. I will help you.”

The relief on Leonardo’s face was almost heartbreaking in a way. He still cared about Saki in someway.

Not wasting more time, turtle pair attacked on the Yokis together, taking them down quick and easily. After all, they had an advance; Surprise attack from behind. They all shouldn’t had focused on Saki.

Realizing what was going to happen, Ninja Yoki raised his sword, coming after Saki with all his speed and strength. Weak and dizzy human could only dodge as well as he could… Still knowing, deep inside, he was going to die there. He didn’t want to admit it even if he knew it to be truth. But about the truth…

He would prefer to be killed by Leonardo than any of these dirty yokais.

Loud cracking sound above the fighters warned them just before part of the roof came crashing down. Flames rose higher now that they got fresh air as a fuel, smoke and heat filling the room more.

Leonardo pushed his head out under Raphael’s protecting arms, hearing Saki’s moaning while heavy steps approached him.

“Raphael, tell me.”

Raising his head up, Raphael took quick look at Saki’s direction.

“Saki’s on his stomach on the floor, half of his body under the burning balk. Ninja Yoki is heading his way, obviously to kill him.”

“No!”

It surprised Raphael how much force Leonardo used all of the sudden, getting away from Raphael. As he ran towards his master, Leonardo grabbed Yoki’s katana on the floor with him.

“Leave him alone!”

“Leonardo!”

Ninja Yoki dodged Leonardo’s attack, fighting amazingly well back even with one arm.

“Raphael, please, I need your help!”

“I’m coming, kid!”

Changing places with Leonardo, Raphael held the Yoki back as well and long as he could while Leonardo rushed to his master. Kneeling down Leonardo’s eyes were moist, his hands trembling as he reached them towards Saki.

“My lord…”

Saki was coughing and laughing silently.

“Don’t… worry… Leonardo… I feel no pain…”

“Master, I… I am…”

“Leonardo. Listen… I know I am a bad person… I know… that Hell awaits me. But know this; I… Was always proud of you…. I always loved you… Thank you.”

“Master Saki. I… I thank you. You saved my life.”

“And now… is… your turn… to take mine… I’m glad… it’s you and… no one else.”

Leonardo nodded, knowing perfectly well what he was supposed to do. Getting better on his knees, Leonardo raised his sword above Saki’s head, his hands slightly trembling.

He could do this. He needed to do this. This was what he was here for.

Sudden heavy running steps stopped Leonardo since he knew those were not Raphael’s running sounds. Had something happened to Raphael?

When Leonardo was turning, he heard lighter running steps – and they came between him and Yoki’s steps. There was a sound on katana cutting through the air, painful grunt with a scream, smell of blood and heavy thud when a body slammed on the floor.

Oh… Oh no. No! NO!

“Raphael?!”

“H-he.. got.. hit…”

“No!”

Unspeakable fury filled Leonardo’s heart instantly. First this fucked up yokai had come to mess with his fight against Saki, then he had attacked on Saki wounding him deadly and now Raphael too!?

Growling loud, Leonardo dashed towards the ninja Yoki, who just kept smirking as he dodged Leonardo’s blades. Saki, with blurry vision, watched how desperately Leonardo tried to hit the yokai. He… could help Leonardo. Do his last good deed.

“Leo...nardo… Here.”

Saki’s voice was faint, but Leonardo heard it still through his boiling rage. He lured the yokai near Saki, dodging at the right moment when he got the sign. When Leonardo was out of the way, Saki threw small burning pieces of wood on Yoki’s eyes, burning his own hand in doing so.

“Now!”

Leonardo screamed while he swung two blades just above Yoki’s head, cutting his horns off. When yokai fell on his knees on the burning floor, Leonardo cut its head off.

Standing still, panting and sweating, Leonardo’s hold remained tight on the swords.

“Leo… nar… do.”

Saki’s weaker voice snapped Leonardo out of his rage, bringing him back to his lord. Saki, with his last strength, pushed his amulet towards Leonardo.

“Break… it… Yokais… will… disappear…”

Leonardo touched the amulet, nodding. With single thrust, Leonardo pierced the amulet, the sounds of war instantly dying down on the outside. So the yokais… had really disappear? Not wondering that more, Leo’s focus turned back on Saki. He still needed to kill the man. At least end his suffering while fire was sneaking higher up towards his back, shoulders and head.

Raising his sword, Saki stopped him.

“No… Go. I… deserve… this. Help… him.”

Raphael.

Putting his swords away, Leonardo bowed.

“Farewell, Oroku Saki. May your soul find peace.”

If he wouldn’t had been blind, young turtle would had seen most warmest and loving smile ever on Saki’s face before his last silent breath.

When Saki was gone, Leonardo went to Raphael, feeling and smelling lots of blood on and around Raphael.

His heart was hammering in panic, but he couldn’t let himself start to panic now. He needed to get them out there. But how? Where? The staircase was long gone thanks to the fire, secret pathways of yokais could be used, but how long they were and where they would take them? That was too risky.

Feeling air blow past him, Leonardo remembered huge hole on the wall. One of the yokis hand caused it by smashing through the wall, falling down from the castle.

Pulling Raphael up on his feet, Leonardo supported unconsciousness heavy turtle as well as he could while dragging him at the hole.

Water. Leonardo picked up a faint smell of water. That’s it! There was a moat around the castle! But… how deep it was? Would jumping in it kill them both or would it be deep enough to save them.

Only one way to find out.

“Hang on, Raphael. We are going to jump.”

And so – Leonardo jumped with Raphael.

**

At the battlefield everyone seemed to be more or less stunned when yokais suddenly vanished like a dust in the wind. What the hell happened?

“Saki’s dead.”

That’s all what April needed to say. She always had known Saki carried an amulet which allowed him to create and control yokais. However, she had never told about it to anyone. Not even to Leonardo. It had been hers and Saki’s secret.

“Saki’s… dead?”

Mikey asked as he carefully approached tired, but relieved kunoichi who smiled at him.

“Yes. He is dead.”

“Then… that means… we won?!”

Michelangelo started to laugh and scream, jumping in the air as he went ahead, screaming to everyone they had won. Soon the battlefield filled with victorious screams and cheers. It made Donatello smile slightly and sigh in relief. However, there was something in his mind.

“What about Raphael and Leonardo?”

April sighed as she turned her green eyes on the castle, which happened to collapse down completely in front of her eyes.

“I… am not sure. I hope for the best, but fear the worst.”

“Would you stay here with your ninjas and seek survivors if Mikey and I go take a look?”

“That I can do, Master Donatello.”

Donatello smiled as he took April’s hand in his, squeezing it softly.

“Thank you. Michelangelo, we must go! Hurry!”

**

Pushing his head above the surface, Leonardo gasped for air, still having his hold on Raphael. Damn, the water really didn’t help to carry Raphael’s weight at all.

Panting Leonardo pulled and dragged blood couching Raphael on the ground as well as he could, turning him on his shell. Bending down Leonardo heard Raphael’s weak breathing, trying his pulse as well. It was there, but weak.

No… He was losing Raphael… 

Running his fingers on Raphael’s bloody and wet body, Leonardo discovered deep cuts on both side of Raphael’s sides. How ninja Yoki had been able to be so quick and cut Raphael twice? No, that didn’t matter right now. He had to save Raphael, but how?!

Keeping his fingers on Raphael’s neck, while holding Raphael’s hand as well, Leonardo started to feel how Raphael’s pulse started to turn weaker and weaker.

No, no, no, no, no!

Turning on his knees to face Raphael, Leonardo cupped Raphael’s cheeks in his palms.

“Raphael, don’t give up! Fight! We won! We need to celebrate our victory! Please, fight! Stay with me! Please! There’s still so much what I want to do with you! Go on new adventures with you! Anything! Just fight!”

But no. His words didn’t reach the dying turtle, his heart beating more slowly with each second.

Now tearing up in fear, panic and sorrow Leonardo started to turn his head around. Should he go seek some help?! Maybe there was someone out there who could save him! But what if he left and Raphael died? He didn’t want Raphael to be alone when he would go.

“HELP!! Anyone!? Please, help me!! PLEASE! HELP, ANYONE! … Please… I don’t want him to die…”

Tears, which now kept dropping on dirty ground, burned Leo’s eyes. He didn’t remember when he had cried last time, when he had been this full of pain and fear, desperation…

**

Descenting moon cast some light on the battlefield through the fog, sounds of running steps echoing in the air… And they were coming towards them.

“Leonardo!?”

Dona...tello?!

“Over here, Don! Over here!”

Donatello and Michelangelo rushed to Leonardo’s side, Donatello landing on his knees right next to younger turtle while Michelangelo threw himself on his knees behind Raphael’s head.

“Please, help him! Please, tell me you can help him! He’s dying!”

Donatello’s heart instantly shattered when he met those painful and begging blue eyes. However, after taking quick glance on Raphael, he knew there was nothing he could do.

“I am sorry, Leonardo. I would heal him if I could, but…”

“No! Please, do something!”

“Leonardo, I… I can’t. I can’t do miracles.”

Just when Leonardo was going to argue, his temper rising with his fear of losing Raphael for real, for good, there was a small sound.

Trio turned their focus on Raphael. While Leonardo couldn’t see, he sensed pure spirit there.

“Is it…?”

“A Kodama!”

Michelangelo seemed to be very happy to see the little guy for a some reason.

In silence three turtles observed as the Kodama walked on Raphael, quickly checking on him. Nodding few times to Donatello, the little green spirit vanished.

“No, wait! Come back!”

Leo’s pleading went into a thin air since the Kodama was already gone.

**

Moon was now gone, sun still waiting behind the mountains its turn to come up on the sky.

Raphael’s breathing was mere short pants anymore, his heart still trying to hang onto the life. Donatello had been watching, and still was observing, how Leonardo – this whole time – had been holding Raphael’s hand, talking to him.

As Donatello prepared to say some, hopefully, comforting words to another turtle, they all heard steps. Unfamiliar steps. It wasn’t a human nor a yokai. Michelangelo and Donatello stood up as glowing big light, slowly, approached them from the forest near by.

What was it?

Only when they spotted small and familiar Kodama sitting on top of the light, they knew it would be something good, hopefully. When the light was right next to Raphael, the glow fainted down a lot, revealing beautiful white deer, his horns having few blooming flowers.

Leonardo gasped and bowed deep in front of the deer while staying another side of Raphael. He felt the pure and strong, also calm, energy from the deer. It had to be a God of the forest.

“A Holy Deer, Shin-roku or Shinka. He is known with both names.”

Michelangelo watched Donatello a short moment before his focus turned back on Raphael. The deer was eyeing him calmly before sniffing him few times, Kodama jumping on Raphael’s chest while obviously communicating with the deer.

“You know him?”

“I have never met one, but the legend says he appears to warriors, guiding them to victory. They also are healers. Tho I know they can heal only small injuries, but…”

“… But let’s hope he can do more. Right?”

Sudden loud sounds of bellow came from the deer, huge group of Kodama’s appearing around Raphael in a circle. Leonardo was forced to make way and he, not so willingly, finally stepped away.

Donatello and Michelangelo watched in awe how the deer started to glow white after pressing his head down, Kodamas glowing green, as Raphael’s body was covered in the mix of these beautiful bright colors.

**

Music… He was hearing music… somewhere at the distance…

When he really focused on it more, it started to sound like the music was actually coming towards him, becoming louder. It was… Nice tone. He smiled at it, deciding to keep his eye closed and just – enjoy the music.

**

Leonardo sat on a long chair near Raphael’s bed, playing koto eyes closed. He needed this kind of music to stay calm and not worry about Raphael.

The deer God and Kodamas had done all what they could to help Raphael, at least healing his wounds. The rest was on Raphael himself. Sighing slightly Leonardo cleared his mind, focusing on the music, hoping it to reach Raphael since his words clearly had not reached him in days.

However, Leonardo couldn’t stop to think why Kodamas and Shin-roku had not accepted his sword as a gift for healing Raphael. Well, to think about it better, what a God or little Kodama spirits would do with a sword? Leonardo simply, however, had wanted to show his gratitude.

That’s why he had asked Donatello’s help and build small altar in his room for the deer God and Kodamas. He burned incense on it every day, sacrificing some sake to them as well. He would keep doing that until Raphael would wake up – and even long after that.

After playing the song almost for 10 minutes, Leonardo stopped with a sigh. He was starting to worry again too much.

“… I didn’t tell you to stop playing.”

Hearing Raphael’s silent voice all of the sudden shocked younger turtle. He wanted to jump up, throw koto out of his hands and just go hug Raphael, but all his instincts told him not to. Instead… He huffed with a smile.

Without a word Leonardo started to play again, tears of relief hiding behind his closed lids.

**

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here longer? You are sure you have healed completely?”

Four turtles were standing at the crossroad where Donatello’s carriage had took them. Now brown eyes were looking Raphael up and down over and over again, seeking for assurance that his long time friend was alright.

“For the last time, Donnie, I am feeling good. Besides I want to get back on traveling. Been missing it too much.”

Donatello finally sighed with a smile, giving up. If Raphael said he was fine, then he needed to trust his words.

“Well, then I wish you all the best for your traveling, my friend. But know my castle is always a place where you can return to. Think it as a home if you like.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Mikey’s sniffing caught Raphael’s attention next just before younger turtle rushed to hug him.

“I will miss you so much, Raph! I wish you would stay with us instead!”

“Ewewewew! Careful, Mikey! You are wiping your snot all over me!”

Donatello and Leonardo only laughed at the background while Raphael tried to push Michelangelo off of him.

“Mikey, you just heard why he can’t stay. He is a soul who needs to travel. He gets bored if he’s forced to stay still.”

“I know, but…”

“I will come to visit you all at times.”

“More than once a year?”

“Maybe.”

Raphael laughed slightly while Mikey was getting back on holding himself together. Then that green eye turned on light blue eyes.

_Leonardo._

Young turtle bowed deep, deeper than really necessary, showing great respect towards Raphael.

“It has been an honor to meet and get to know you, Raphael. I am forever grateful to you.”

So damn modest. Raphael grunted softly as he marched in front of Leo, pulling him in a surprise hug. He already had hugged Donatello and Michelangelo so there was no way he wouldn’t hug Leonardo.

“You… Have grown so much, kid. I am glad I found you that day. I am glad I found you again. I will never forget you.”

The hug was so warm, warmest what Leonardo or Raphael himself had ever experiences – and it was making Leonardo’s eyes watery.

Pushing Leo gently away, Raphael smiled at the turtle while knowing his smile was not seen.

“Take care of Donnie, Mikey and April for me. I will bring you all something nice when I come to visit you.”

“I will give you my word for it. Have a safe travel, Raphael.”

Raphael only nodded as he stepped back, turning to pick up his small bag on his shoulder. Looking at the road ahead of him, he hadn’t felt so good – so free and light – in decades. This was new adventure for him and he was eager about it.

Turning to take last look of his friends, Raphael smiled before bowing.

“Sayonara – for now.”

With that, Raphael spun on his heels, starting to walk away – each step taking him more and more further away from his friends. From Leonardo.

When big turtle was further away already, April looked out from inside the carriage.

“Master Donatello, we should be going. You have a meeting today, remember?”

“Ah, yes yes. I had forgot it already. Thank you, April.”

Turning to look Michelangelo and Leonardo, Donatello smiled.

“Okay then, get in Mikey.”

“Okay, boss!”

Donatello smiled as he watched Michelangelo climbing in the carriage so eagerly. After Mikey was gone, Don’s focus turned on Leonardo who was still facing the way where Raphael had went. Stepping right next to his friend, Donatello kept his gaze straight as he smiled, speaking with soft and silent voice.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Huh?”

Donatello smiled more now.

“You want to go with him. That’s what you have been wanting all this time. So what’s stopping you?”

“Don, I…”

“You don’t need to worry about me or Mikey. We have April, her ninjas, my own army, but most importantly – we all have peace and we are making it even more stronger. To last for years and years to come.”

Now turning to face Leonardo, Donatello placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder, still smiling.

“So go. Have amazing adventures with him.”

There was bright shine in Leo’s eyes. It was eagerness, it was joy, excitement! Hugging Donatello fast and hard, Leonardo smiled at him widely.

“I will take good care of him and I will make sure he will come to visit you.”

“I am counting on that.”

Leonardo was like a small eager little turtle child as he spun around, starting to run after Raphael as quick as he could. Mikey yelped a bit as he saw Leonardo running away, April’s hand signal quieting him.

This was meant to happen and be. Those two were meant to travel together.

**

After decades Raphael found it weird that he was actually so happy and free that he was whistling! He! Whistling! He was so happy! Nothing wouldn’t ruin his day now! But then running steps were coming from behind...

Already cursing in his mind, Raphael swore to punch the face in the skull – no matter who it was who was coming for him. When the sound was close enough, Raphael spun around, only to have Leonardo launch himself on him, those strong arms wrapping themselves around Raphael’s neck.

The force of the impact sent Raphael few steps backward.

“What the hell, Leo!? Weren’t you supposed to stay with Donatello?!”

“I missed you too much.”

Leonardo whispered as he kept hugging Raphael tighter.

“I wanted to come with you all along, to experience new adventures with you. Donatello knew it so he told me to come with you.

Raphael rolled his eye while pushing Leo off gently.

“Uh huh, you are not coming with me. You go back home.”

“But then I would be going against my master’s order. He told me to come with you and that’s what I am doing.”

Leonardo smiled as he started to lead the way.

“H-hey! Get back here! You are going home right now!”

“Damn, Raph. I didn’t know you already are that old and grumpy.”

“I am not grumpy…”

Leonardo chuckled as he turned around, walking backwards.

“Why don’t you want me to come with you?”

Raphael stopped like if he would had hit the wall, suddenly feeling all kind of nasty emotions inside. Sensing this, Leonardo stopped as well.

“It’s because… I fear I might lose you again. I rather have you safe at Don’s place than with me. That way I know you are safe there, that I can meet you there.”

Leonardo smirked softly to himself, slowly approaching big turtle.

“Raphael. I am big boy now. I can take care of myself. You don’t need to worry.”

There was a silent moment before Leonardo continued.

“Besides, I think it’s wise that I come with you. Someone needs to watch after you. You are old already so what if you fall on your shell and can’t get up anymore?”

There flashed a spark in Raphael’s eye, Leonardo trying his best not to start to laugh at the image in his head about Raphael kicking and screaming on his shell, unable to get up.

“You are playing dangerous game with me, kid.”

Now Leonardo let his laugh out, stepping right next to Raphael while wrapping his arms around Raphael’s left arm.

“Sorry, sorry! I just couldn’t help myself.”

Raphael looked as grumpy as ever while he still waited Leo to stop laughing at him. When younger turtle finally did stop, he smiled kindly up at bigger turtle.

“So, where do we go? Any plans?”

“Actually… There is one place where I would like to go. This long Hellish road of mine started from there.”

“You mean… your home? The original one?”

“Yeah. After all I came back to that area all those decades ago. I wanted to see the place. See if I could build my own home there and settle down.”

“So… You want to go and build a home there? Live there?”

“Yeah. That’s something what I’ve been dreaming about all these decades. To return back home.”

“Then we shall go. I will help you in anyway I can.”

The pair started to walk, Leonardo still holding on Raphael’s arm.

“You intending to stay and live there with me?”

“You need someone to take care of you, old kame.”

“I’m not THAT old.”

“Not yet, but someday yes.”

“You are not helping me feel any younger.”

Leonardo laughed as he walked by Raphael’s side, heading towards new and calm life – with some adventures hopefully.

\--

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an image of Shin-roku / Shinka from Nioh -> https://gamespot1.cbsistatic.com/uploads/scale_super/1552/15524586/3193043-screen%20shot%202017-02-09%20at%201.30.31%20pm.jpg
> 
> Also, this is the song what I imagined Leo to play with koto to Raphael.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDTp_YQizqE


End file.
